


Usami's magical message experience

by eliescool



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, On Purpose, spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliescool/pseuds/eliescool
Summary: After messing around with the monopad Shuuichi managed to unlock a secret chatting function that allows him to chat with people from both his own game as well as from two other games. Using this he quickly befriends the protagonists of the other killing games. They use this to their advantage to end their respective killing games.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuuichi has had a bad day. He woke up in a locker and was apparently trapped inside some school. He also had to participate in some sort of bizarre killing game. But there were also some good things. His classmates were nice and they managed to find an exit. It was just too bad that the exit was impossible to go through. He also got close with another girl. All in all this day was eventful.

He now was inside his room and looking at his monopad. Everyone had gotten one. The rules of the killing game were written on there and he could keep track of his friendship fragments in there. He took at look at the student profiles. It just had some basic information about them and it seemed that if you got closer to them you would get more information. He then looked at his own profile. He wanted to know what the others would see when they looked at his profile but he was disappointed when he didn't see anything. So he kept pressing hoping that it was some sort of bug. After pressing it five times a weird message appeared on the screen.

'New application successfully downloaded.'

He was curious as to what this new application is and returned to the home screen where he saw that an extra tab was added. This tab says 'messages' and he is curious enough to check it out. It can't be that bad right? He pressed on the button and a screen appears.

* * *

'Shuuichi Saihara has been added to: 'The Danganronpa Squad'

* * *

What? He looks at his screen. It was some sort of message app that he could use to talk to other people. He should tell the others about this tomorrow. For now he went to investigate the app. He pressed on the help button and an information screen appeared.

'Welcome to Usami's magical message experience. This application has been secretly added to the monopads for people to talk and bond. All for friendship and hope.

Warning: You may not give the password to install this app to anyone, as Monokuma might find out if people start talking about it.'

Well then that's weird. Who's Usami by the way? And that blew his plan out the window. But before any more questions could enter his mind he received a message.

* * *

Hajime Hinata: Hey!

Hajime Hinata: I didn't think someone else would enter

Shuuichi looked at his screen with wide eyes. Someone else had found out about the texting app. He tried to remember but he didn't think that any of his classmates was called Hajime. He typed a reply:

Shuuichi Saihara: Hey

Hajime Hinata: who are you? I don't think any of my classmates had your name?

Shuuichi Saihara: Same

Hajime Hinata: what are u doin so late?

Shuuichi Saihara: couldn't sleep. Didn't have a good day

Hajime Hinata: haha same!

Hajime Hinata: all this craaazy shit happend

Hajime Hinata: and I have all these crazy classmates

Hajime Hinata: also have some strange case of amnesia

Shuuichi Saihara: that's tough

Izuru Kamukura: Shut up people. The bleeping is annoying me. It's 4 am go to sleep.

Shuuichi Saihara: who's that

Hajime Hinata: dunno

Hajime Hinata: didn't know he was in here

Izuru Kamukura: shut up.

Hajime Hinata: geez someones pissed

'Izuru Kamukura temporarily silenced Hajime Hinata for 3 hours because 'he should go to sleep'

Izuru Kamukura: I'm admin. Go to sleep.

Shuuichi looks at his screen. He has no idea who those people are but they seem nice. For now he should try to get back to sleep. He doesn't want to feel tired in the morning.

That night nothing much happened.

* * *

Shuuichi woke up at the morning announcement the monokubs made and got ready to get out and go to the dining hall. He was still overwhelmed from yesterday but a 'night' sleep did wonders.

He was about to go out when a bleep coming from his pockets took him of guard. He took the monopad out and saw that Hajime had messaged him.

'Makoto Naegi has been added to: 'The Danganronpa Squad'

Hajime Hinata: another one?

Shuuichi Saihara: as it appears. You know him?

Hajime Hinata: nope

Makoto Naegi: uuhm hey?

Hajime Hinata: yo

Shuuichi Saihara: hey

Makoto Naegi: who are you guys?

Makoto Naegi: youre not some hidden classmates right

Hajime Hinata: what makes you say that?

Makoto Naegi: seems possible.

Shuuichi Saihara: maybe we should do some introductions. I have zero idea who you guys are

Shuuichi Saihara: you can read my name and uhm…

Shuuichi Saihara: I'm the ultimate detective

Hajime Hinata: wow more ultimates

Hajime Hinata: Hajime is my name and I can't remember my talent

Hajime Hinata: have some amnesia things going on

Makoto Naegi: don't worry about it. One of my classmates has that too.

Shuuichi Saihara: same here

Shuuichi Saihara: what about you Makoto? I can call you that right?

Makoto Naegi: sure.

Makoto Naegi: my talent is probably pretty lame compared to you guys but im the ultimate lucky student.

Hajime Hinata: wow what?

Shuuichi Saihara: what is it Hajime?

Hajime Hinata: he used almost exactly the same intro as 1 of my classmates

Hajime Hinata: they even have the same talent

Shuuichi Saihara: what. Is that possible?

Makoto Naegi: really?

Hajime Hinata: I didn't think it was possible either.

Hajime Hinata: does hope's peak elect multiple people with the same talent

Izuru Kamukura: Hope's Peak holds the lottery once a year. So in every year there is one lucky student.

Hajime Hinata: and there he is

Hajime Hinata: that's understandable

Hajime Hinata: Izuru introduce urself as ewll

Izuru Kamukura: how boring

Izuru Kamukura: You can read my name, I think. I'm known as the ultimate hope.

Makoto Naegi: hope?

Shuuichi Saihara: what does that entail?

Izuru Kamukura: none of your business.

'Izuru changed the name settings to first name only'

Hajime: that makes things a little easier

Hajime: but boy am I glad that I still have some connection to the outside world

Makoto: what do you mean?

Hajime: I remembered getting into hopespeak and then blacking out and then I woke up with my classmates on some abandoned island

Hajime: and there is a rabbit saying we have to collect hope fragments for friendship or some bullshit

Makoto: tough. But my situation is worse. I remembered just like you getting in hopes peak and blacking out but I woke up in a classroom and I have to participate in a killing game orchestrated by some bear named Monokuma

Shuuichi: you too?

Makoto: whatd' you mean?

Shuuichi: Monokuma is also forcing me to participate in a killing game

Makoto: what!

Hajime: now I'm glad Im not in your situation

Makoto: you better be

Makoto: and I thought hopes peak would be a great time

Hajime: same

Shuuichi: I've been wondering for a while but what is this Hope's peak school your all talking about?

Hajime: you don't know?

Izuru: ?

Makoto: how?

Shuuichi: I'm sorry but I really don't know

Hajime: but you're a ultimate right

Shuuichi: yes and I'm trapped with 15 others

Hajime: ultimates can only be elected by hopespeak right?

Izuru: That is correct.

Shuuichi: I'll ask if my classmates know anything

Makoto: good luck

Shuuichi: Ill come back later I got to go.

Makoto: same

* * *

Shuuichi was awakened from whatever dimension he was in by the doorbell. He quickly stood up and opened the door only to find Kaede.

'Shuuichi where were you this entire time?' she asked the detective.

'I-I slept in. I c-couldn't sleep and now I woke up late?' he apologized and she didn't seem to notice his half lie.

'Just come with me to the dining hall. Kirumi made some good food.' And she took him by the arm. The talk in the dining went about as well as you would expect. Monokuma introduced a motive: the first blood perk. Which stated that the first killer could get away for free.

The rest of the day he spent with Kaede in the library where he had found a hidden door. It wasn't very eventful but it was nice to have a good friend. It was only when he was back in his own room that his monopad started bleeping again.

* * *

Hajime: guys

Makoto: yes

Shuuichi: here

Hajime: Monokuma appeared here too

Makoto: no

Hajime: and now we have to kill eachother to egt of this island

Makoto: yeah. At least you can go outside right?

Hajime: yeah

Shuuichi: same

Makoto: im jealous

Shuuichi: don't be. There is a giant cage around where I am

Makoto: the rules of the killing game confuse me

Hajime: how so

Makoto: they say that the blackened is allowed to leave unless they are caught. But how do we catch them

Shuuichi: a classtrial right?

Hajime: I think so too

Shuuichi: I think its just plain depressing that only two people can get out of this alive

Hajime: what ya mean?

Shuuichi: its in the rules. 'The killings will continue until there are only two students left'

Makoto: I don't have this rule

Hajime: me neither

Hajime: and im glad about htat

Makoto: also does any of you know who Usami is. We have to thank her for creating this app

Hajime: she is one of the 'teachers' with me on the school trip. She was pretty nice until…

Shuuichi: until what

Hajime: until Monokuma cam e and reformed her into Monomi

Makoto: that's sad

Makoto: do you really think someone will start killing

Shuuichi: maybe. We got our first motive today

Hajime: a motive?

Shuuichi: apparently the first person to kill someone can choose not to have a classtrial and leave immediately

Makoto: do you think anyone is going to kill?

Shuuichi: I don't know

Shuuichi: Kaede is doing her best to keep us all together but things are bound to go wrong sometime with such a large group

Shuuichi: and then there is Kokichi

Hajime: who are they?

Shuuichi: Kaede is this really sweet girl and she is the ultimate pianist

Hajime: got a crush?

Makoto: ?

Shuuichi: Kokichi is a lying bastard. He switches side every five minutes and not a single truth can come from his mouth

Makoto: what s his talent

Shuuichi: ultimate supreme leader

Shuuichi: no idea what it means

Hajime: then ask

Shuuichi: he'll lie about it

Hajime: we didn't get a motive but were going to have a party

Shuuichi: what?

Makoto: to celebrate a killing game?

Hajime: no way.

Hajime: to bring us together

Hajime: Byakuya came with the idea and almost everyone agreed

Makoto: Byakuya?

Makoto: like Byakuya Togami?

Hajime: yes?

Makoto: how can that be? He is one of my classmates

Hajime: huh?

Shuuichi: how?

Makoto: we haven't talked much but he seems like your regular spoiled rich kid. Hes and asshowl

Hajime: I thought he was pretty nice. Very forward but nice

Shuuichi: it seems as if they are two different people with the same name

Shuuichi: maybe you should explain how he looks like. Then we can determine if they are the same person or not

Makoto: as expected of the ultimate detective

Izuru: Makoto, you made him blush.

Shuuichi: how'd you know?!

Makoto: he was right?

Izuru: Just by analyzing your speech pattern I noticed that you are the type that would blush at compliments

Hajime: wow

Shuuichi: how?

Izuru: Talent.

Makoto: hah?

Hajime: so my Byakuya looks a bit strange. He is very fat with blond hair and glasses

Makoto: he's fat?

Makoto: mine isn't

Makoto: he's as think as a stick

Izuru: It would appear as though one of the Togami's is a imposter.

Makoto: Izuru are you also in a killing game? Why are you in here?

Izuru: To be honest I don't know. I shouldn't be conscious right now.

Hajime: what do you mean

Izuru: nothing.

Shuuichi: where are you then?

Izuru: some black space with no doors and no exit.

Makoto: sounds lonely

Izuru: not really. I have always been alone.

Hajime: but don't you feel any sadness? I would be devastated to be alone

Izuru: I was made to be incapable to feel emotions.

Shuuichi: made?

Shuuichi: are you a robot?

Izuru: no

Makoto: why would you ask that Shuuichi

Shuuichi: one of my classmates is a robot. His name is Kiibo. He does feel emotions though.

Makoto: really! That's so cool!

Hajime: that's awesome

Shuuichi: I know right!

Makoto: have you found anything on hopes peak yet

Shuuichi: I asked my classmates but they didn't know anything either

Shuuichi: Tsumugi did have a strange look on her face though

Hajime: strange

Shuuichi: so can you guys explain?

Hajime: Hope's peak is this amazing school that only allows talented students. They go there for three years as an ultimate. and then after you gradiate you are set forlife

Shuuichi: sounds nice

Makoto: the inside is pretty creepy though

Makoto: there are these colored lights that adds to the creepy factor

Makoto: also some of the doors are closed

Shuuichi: same here. Though I heard that some of the research labs will open soon

Hajime: research labs?

Shuuichi: each student here gets one. You can practivse your talent there

Izuru: I wonder what my lab would look like.

Hajime: same, maybe I would be able to figure out my talent

Makoto: my lab would be filled with luck games, I think

Hajime: probably

Shuuichi: that would be very likely

Hajime: what about your lab?

Shuuichi: I asked Monokuma he said mine was on the 5th floor. We can only acces the first and second floor for now

Hajime: shame

Shuuichi: Kaede and I are doing our best to capture the mastermind at the moment

Makoto: how?

Shuuichi: I found a hidden door in the library. Is has monokuma's pattern.

Hajime: well it seems as if you found a hidden lair

Makoto: nice. We didn't find anything like that

Shuuichi: be glad

Hajime: how so?

Makoto: ?

Shuuichi: if you can't find the mastermind it is very likely they're watching from the outside. The fact that we managed to find it now means that it is very likely one of my classmates is the mastermind

Izuru: ^

Makoto: when you put it like that…

Hajime: that isn't good

Hajime: at least you've found someone that you trust

Shuuichi: yeah

Hajime: I usually hang out with Nagito Komaeda but something about him is unsettling

Makoto: who's Nagito?

Hajime: the other lucky student

Makoto: cool!

Makoto: I've been hanging out with Sayaka Maizono

Hajime: that popstar?!

Makoto: yup

Makoto: we already knew eachother we went to the same school

Shuuichi: ?

Hajime: nice

Makoto: what is ti?

Shuuichi: I've never heard of her either

Hajime: how shes been all news

Makoto: true she won many awards

Izuru: You are a detective right?

Shuuichi: kinda

Shuuichi: only solved one murder though

Izuru: Then you know about the mafia right?

Shuuichi: yes

Izuru: Have you heard about the Kuzuryuu clan?

Shuuichi: cant say I have

Hajime: how

Hajime: even I knw about them

Hajime: there pretty famous

Makoto: true

Izuru: It seems as if my theory has been confirmed.

Shuuichi: ?

Makoto: explain

Izuru: I thought it was strange that Naegi came in and told us that he was in a killing game.

Izuru: I remember hearing on the news that that killing game had already ended. Three years ago.

Makoto: what!

Shuuichi: how

Izuru: It seems that our communication is defying space and time. Hajime is messaging back in time and Shuuichi...

Shuuichi: ?

Izuru: it is very likely that you are from a different world. Maybe a parallel universe or a different world completely. I can't confirm.

Shuuichi: somehow it makes sense

Shuuichi: because I know nobody you know

Makoto: you remember my killing game

Izuru: I haven't watched it. I don't know what happened.

Makoto: oh

Shuuichi: bummer

Makoto: it would have been nice to know who was behind everything

Shuuichi: true

Shuuichi: where's hajime?

Makoto: maybe he fell asleep

Shuuichi: well I think I'm going to sleep too. Tomorrow is a new day

Makoto: cheesy

Makoto: night Izuru

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Hajime: what?

Hajime: Shuuichi si fro another world

Hajime: How?

Hajime: wow I got some bad bedhead

Hajime sent a picture

Shuuichi: wow

Shuuichi: why you up so early

Shuuichi: its two hours before announcement

Hajime: fell asleep early

Makoto: you look pretty cool

Hajime: really

Hajime: I thought I was pretty average

Makoto sent a picture

Hajime: your hair is worse than mine

Hajime: your cute tohug

Shuuichi: you two look pretty alike

Shuuichi: hajime is more manly though

Makoto: not fair!

Shuuichi: don't worry

Shuuichi: you don't wanna know how many time people mistaken me for a girl

Hajime: really? sent a pic

Shuuichi: …

Izuru: just do it.

Hajime: Izuru you tooo

Izuru sent a picture

Hajime: that hair

Shuuichi: and I thought Kiyo has some hair

Makoto: your face is very similar to Hajime

Shuuichi: nearly identical I would say

Shuuichi: only the eyes are a different color

Hajime: now that you mention it

Hajime: r we related?

Izuru: I have no idea.

Hajime: now Shuuihci

Shuuichi: I don't know if I want this

Makoto: no need to be shy

Makoto: we wont judge

Hajime: ^

Izuru: ^

Shuuichi sent a picture

Makoto: wow

Makoto: you're the most different of us all

Makoto: im jealous

Shuuichi: why?

Makoto: those lashes

Hajime: true most girls don't have lashes that long

Shuuichi: wut?

Hajime: haha

Izuru: Do you usually wear a hat?

Shuuichi: yeah. Howd you know?

Izuru: you hair curves slightly on the top of your head. This can only happen if you regularly wear a hat.

Shuuichi: wow

Shuuichi: what's your talent again?

Izuru: hope

Makoto: I still don't know what that means

Hajime: ^

Izuru: It means that I have pretty much every talent that is out there.

Makoto: wow

Shuuichi: is that even possible?

Hajime: !

Izuru: how I got them is none of your business.

Hajime: I just noticed something important

Makoto: what?

Hajime: we all have one

Shuuichi: we all have a what?

Hajime: ahoge

Hajime: even Izuru

Hajime: his is very long though

Makoto: and how is that important?

Hajime: imagine all the club names we could come up with

Shuuichi: why?

Hajime: anyone could come here

Hajime: we don't know if we can trust them

Hajime: so I think we need to make a chat

Hajime: for just us 4

Makoto: that would be nice

Shuuichi: it is important then that all theorizing is done in that chat

Makoto: I agree

Makoto: anyone can read our messages here

Hajime: I sent the id and pass to you all in pm

* * *

Shuuichi looked at his monopad. It was still a bit before the announcement so he had some time to spare. We he got the message from hajime he immediately filled in the id and pass to the group.

* * *

ID: ahoge

Password: MMGU

Shuuichi joined ahoge

Izuru joined ahoge

Makoto joined ahoge

Makoto: whats with the pass

Hajime: magical miracle girl usami

Hajime: that's how she introduced herself

Shuuichi: really?

Shuuichi: thats weird

Hajime: yup

Makoto: I hope today will be fine

Shuuichi: same

Shuuichi: Monokuma can stay dead

Hajime: what?

Shuuichi: Monokuma was killed by and exisal yesterday

Shuuichi: classmates have been celebrating

Shuuichi: but I think he has some spares

Makoto: true

Makoto: Monokuma exploded here

Makoto: they have some build in bomb

Makoto: he appeared a second later though

Shuuichi: another proof that you mastermind is somewhere else

Hajime: Monokuma didn't die yet

Makoto: I hope we wont get a motive

Hajime: same

Hajime: dunno how to handle that

Makoto: but I don't think Monokuma will just wait for us to start the killing

Makoto: he was very eager

Hajime: and then ther is the amnesia

Hajime: I apparently went to hpa for years

Hajime: but these memeories hve been aersed

Hajime: the of my classs rest 2

Shuuichi: that's harsh

Makoto: hope that didn't happen here

Shuuichi: same

Shuuichi: my memories are pretty fuzzy tho

Hajime: that probably cuz that some memores r missin

Shuuichi: true

Makoto: what abuot you Izuru?

Izuru: I never had many memories. They had been erased when I was created.

Shuuichi: created?

Makoto: ?

Hajime: you say some strange stuff sometimes

Izuru: Do I?

Makoto: yes

Shuuichi: there is probably some context we don't get

Makoto: that would make sense

Makoto: you can explain it to us

Izuru: no

Makoto: feel free to explain whenever you feel like

* * *

The morning announcement came and Shuuichi knew he had something to do. He got up and dressed and quickly went to the basement without anyone noticing. Yesterday, he checked the card reader and the dust he had placed there was still there. He reaches the library and opens the hidden door. He looks at the card reader and the dust was gone. His theory could be right after all.

He then went to the dining hall to go and tell Kaede what he found. Only to see that Monokuma was indeed back and even set a time limit. After that whole strange mess he takes Kaede with him to the library where he explains what he found. He knows he should tell the message group about it but that can wait.

So he spent the rest of the morning hanging out with Kaede.

In the afternoon he had nothing to do so he took out his monopad and began texting.

* * *

Shuuichi: hey?

Makoto: hey

Hajime: yo

Shuuichi: has anything happened?

Makoto: we got a motive

Hajime: me too

Hajime: kinda

Shuuichi: ?

Hajime: just the promise that our forgotten memories will return

Makoto: we got a motive video

Makoto: I saw my family

Makoto: and then the living room was ruined. As if someone came in and tried to kill them

Makoto: dunno what happen

Makoto: but only when we kill we find out

Shuuichi: that's bad

Hajime: and sad

Makoto: at the beginning they looked so happy

Shuuichi: we also got a motive

Izuru: Another one?

Shuuichi: a time limit

Hajime: WHAT!

Shuuichi: 'If a murder does not occur by nighttime in two days, everyone forced to play the killing game will die.'

Shuuichi: that's what he said

Makoto: painful

Shuuichi: but it seems odd

Hajime: howso?

Shuuichi: why say everyone forced to participate and not just everyone

Hajime: that is a little odd

Makoto: its Monokuma right

Makoto: he can exaggerate

Shuuichi: I know

Shuuichi: but it backs up an earlier theory

Shuuichi: that the mastermind is one of us

Shuuichi: I think that they would have volunteered for the killing game

Shuuichi: that's why only those forced will die

Hajime: that does make sense

Makoto: still scary tho

Shuuichi: right

Izuru: I don't think it makes much sense.

Shuuichi: howso?

Izuru: Monokuma seems eager for you guys to start the game. If he wanted you all dead he would have killed you all already.

Shuuichi: gosh are you implying that more of us have volunteered

Izuru: It is most likely.

Shuuichi: why?

Hajime: why?

Izuru: I don't know. I don't have sufficient information to make any more conclusions.

Shuuichi: it does make sense

Shuuichi: but I don't wanna believe it

Makoto: same

Makoto: ever since we saw our videos Maizono's been acting strange

Makoto: she starts shaking and screaming

Makoto: its terufrying

Hajime: I believe

Hajime: no such things happened here

Hajime: we seem to get along pretty well

Hajime: and we are preparing for the party in two days

Shuuichi: wish that was the case here

Makoto: ^

Hajime: sorry guys

Shuuichi: don't worry about it

Makoto: you cant change it

Hajime: sorry guys I got to go

Shuuichi: why?

Hajime: Nagito wants to hang outd

Makoto: good luck

Hajime: I see what you did there

Makoto: what are you talking about?

Hajime: …

Hajime: bye

Shuuichi: bye

Makoto: so Shuuichi what you wanna talk about

Shuuichi: dunno

Shuuichi: you suggest

Makoto: monocoins!

Shuuichi: ?

Makoto: do you guys get monocoins too

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: they're hidden in the strangest places

Shuuichi: and you can trade them for strange stuff

Makoto: same

Makoto: I put it in the monomono machine and got the 0.0000003% chance thing

Shuuichi: what!

Shuuichi: you really are lucky

Makoto: well most times im actually pretty unlucky

Makoto: but I got the escape button. Monokuma took it away immediately tho

Makoto: he was muttering about putting it in there for giggles and the lucky student winning

Makoto: it wasn't very friendly sounding

Shuuichi: its pretty strange that he put that in there in the first place

Makoto: I know

Makoto: you got anything weird?

Shuuichi: this thing called the gun of a mans passion. When I touch it I get strange thoughts so I hid it away

Makoto: ?

Shuuichi: and exploding bubblegum

Makoto: that sounds like Monokuma alright

Shuuichi: I saw Kokichi eating it earlier. It was pretty annoying

Shuuichi: Kirumi forced it out of his mouth later

Makoto: who's Kirumi

Shuuichi: she the ultimate maid

Shuuichi: if we ask her anything she does it

Makoto: and she is fine with that?

Shuuichi: she prefers it that way

Shuuichi: I have yet to find something she cant do

Makoto: sounds nice

Makoto: Im cooped up with a bunch of egoists

Makoto: some do care about others but only friends

Makoto: its pretty separated

Shuuichi: That's annoying

Shuuichi: were lucky that Kaede is there to bring us together

Makoto: I wish I were home

Shuuichi: yes

Shuuichi: imma go to the library

Makoto: to spy on the mastermind?

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: find a book to read

Makoto: you like books

Shuuichi: I adore books

Makoto: is mystery your favorite genre?

Shuuichi: yes

Makoto: I'm not much of a reader tho

Shuuichi: how

Shuuichi: books are pretty much magic

Shuuichi: its incredible how words can bring the world to live

Shuuichi: and imagining yourself at the places is amazing

Makoto: ure a fanboy

Shuuichi: bye

Makoto: I wonder if he found a good book

Izuru: That would make the most sense.

Makoto: do you have any hobbies?

Izuru: I don't have something as nonsensical as a hobby.

Makoto: youre strange

Izuru: So I have been told. I do enjoy riding on boats though.

Makoto: I think that would count as a hobby

* * *

Shuuichi had indeed found an interesting book. Just by reading the back cover he made the decision to read it. It had that name on it after all. He would have to tell Makoto about it later. It might be important.

Between reading and planning what he would do to catch the mastermind, time went by quickly. He didn't even have to force himself. He didn't get too far in the book though. And there were apparently multiple volumes too so he doubted he would be able to get the entire story. But when evening rolled around he decided he would ask Makoto about that.

* * *

Hajime: and then suddenly a giant truck hit Nagito out of nowhere

Makoto: wow that guy has a extreme luck cycle

Hajime: now I see how it can be considered a talent

Hajime: didn't really understand it before

Makoto: me too

Makoto: still don't though

Shuuichi: just what are you guys talking about?

Hajime: Nagito and his weirdness

Hajime: was the book fun?

Shuuichi: it was interesting

Shuuichi: makoto do you have a younger sister

Makoto: yes, howd you know

Shuuichi: is her name Komaru

Makoto: yes

Makoto: how?

Shuuichi: the book I found

Shuuichi: its about your sister

Hajime: hows that possible?

Izuru: I am curious as well.

Shuuichi: I haven't gotten far yet

Shuuichi: but its her working together with some genocider sho or something

Hajime: what?!

Makoto: that serial killer

Shuuichi: she's a serial killer?

Izuru: So genocider is female.

Shuuichi: you didn't know?

Makoto: NO!

Makoto: whys my sis working together with a serial killer

Shuuichi: calm down

Shuuichi: it isn't that bad

Shuuichi: genocider is actually a split personality of some girl

Shuuichi: some girl name Touko Fukawa

Makoto: what!

Hajime: whats wrong?

Makoto: that's one of my classmates

Shuuichi: really?

Shuuichi: that Byakuya guy also appears at the start

Shuuichi: he saves your sis

Shuuichi: and he is a member of a organization named future foundation

Makoto: what?

Makoto: but where trapped here

Makoto: did that happen before we were trapped here

Izuru: No, I don't think so. It takes place in Towa city correct?

Shuuichi: howd you know

Izuru: I remember hearing about it. It happened after Makoto's killing game.

Makoto: so Byakuya and touko survive the whole thing?

Shuuichi: that's possible. But Monokuma wrote the book so we cant be sure

Makoto: lucky them

Hajime: be glad

Hajime: now you know that you don't have to doubt them

Hajime: about killing anyone

Hajime: even if one is a serial killer

Shuuichi: also its pretty dark, despite monokuma's writing style

Makoto: what you mean?

Shuuichi: its about some tragedy

Shuuichi: the kids in the city are killing all the adults

Shuuichi: with monokumas

Shuuichi: its pretty gory

Shuuichi: but monokumas descriptions make it a little lighter

Hajime: what?

Hajime: those kids are stupid

Shuuichi: I get the feeling that they went through some bad things

Shuuichi: they're really scared

Shuuichi: that's the impression I get

Makoto: wait

Hajime: What?

Makoto: if Komaru is safe there I don't have to worry about her

Makoto: it takes place after right

Makoto: the video I saw isn't useful anymore

Hajime: that's great

Hajime: now you wont kill

Makoto: I wasn't planning to do that any way

Shuuichi: So what are you guys doing tomorrow

Hajime: prepare for a party and hang out iwith some people

Makoto: try to make frineds

Shuuichi: that's great

Shuuichi: im gonna get some cameras made

Shuuichi: to set up in the library

Hajime: that's a good idea

Hajime: where you gonna get those cameras tho

Shuuichi: warehouse

Shuuichi: and if not I can ask Miu if she wants to make them

Makoto: You are making all these plans to end the game and Im just trying to make friends

Makoto: I feel so useless

Hajime: don't. youre awesome

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: you're gonna be fine

Makoto: thanks

* * *

Shuuichi had found that the book was pretty entertaining even though it was written by Monokuma. The descriptions the bear put in were pretty funny if not ridiculous. But he still wasn't able to finish the first chapter it was that dark. He would continue reading tomorrow.

The next morning he didn't have the time to read because he went straight to Miu together with Kaede to convince her to make the cameras. With some trouble they managed to convince her. After that they got the supplies and brought them to the inventors lab and they managed to get her to start working. In the afternoon they split up and he finally managed to get some reading time. At least that's what he thought.

* * *

Makoto: Anyone here?

Izuru: Always.

Makoto: of course

Makoto: anyone else

Shuuichi: here

Hajime: half

Makoto: ?

Hajime: hanging out with Chiaki

Hajime: were gaming

Hajime: but I die to quickly in this game

Hajime: she continues alone

Makoto: who is she?

Hajime: Chiaki Nanami the ultimate gamer

Hajime: she really cute

Hajime: but has 0 social skils

Shuuichi: that's nice

Shuuichi: youre making a lot of friends

Hajime: yup and collecting all these hope fragments

Makoto: sounds nice

Makoto: I can literalyy feel the tensions rising here

Makoto: people have been on edge the entire time

Shuuichi: we've been doing whatever

Shuuichi: Kaede went to her research lab today

Shuuichi: she was talking about it all morning

Makoto: good that she s hapy

Makoto: any news on any masterminds?

Shuuichi: nothing new

Hajime: sort of

Shuuichi: explain

Hajime: I don't think we have one

Hajime: Monokuma revealed to me that he was an AI

Hajime: he also mentioned that his creators were far away or dead

Hajime: If there is a mastermind there not here with us

Makoto: ours is definitely in the school

Makoto: apparently on one of the upper floors

Makoto: that's what Monokuma said yesterday when I got the escape button

Hajime: anyway

Hajime: tomorrow I will finally be able to eat the food of the ultimate cook

Shuuichi: tomorrow I will probably die

Makoto: don't be so pessimistic

Makoto: youll be fine

Hajime: youre a detective

Hajime: you find the mastermind before the mastermind find you

Izuru: Hajime I don't think that's how it works.

Shuuichi: Izuru how you doing

Izuru: I am bored.

Hajime: aren't you always

Izuru: Yes.

Hajime: there is a problem

Shuuichi: what?

Hajime: I think Nagito has a crush on me

Makoto: uh…

Hajime: hes been stalking and asking for picture from Mahiru

Hajime: its creeping me out

Shuuichi: good luck

Makoto: sending you my luck

Izuru: Treat him some food. It'll keep him away for a little while.

Hajime: why…..

Hajime: I hate you guys

* * *

*Ding dong*

Shuuichi looked at the door. Who would ring his door now? He opened the door and sees a smiling Kokichi. The little boy told him something about being given a rare opportunity and took the detective away. Shuuichi was just able to give a little goodbye to the others before he was completely dragged away.

When he returned to his room he was completely bummed out and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. Tomorrow was bugging his mind but after half a night of worrying he still fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to the morning announcement. He quickly went to dress himself and while he was dressing himself he heard the doorbell. He finished and when he opened the door he saw Kaede.

They went to get the cameras from Miu but were interrupted because there was a fight in the dining hall. They split up, he went to Miu and she went to the dining hall. Miu had indeed finished the camera's and gave him a quick but detailed rundown of how they worked.

After breakfast he and Kaede went to the library to set up the cameras. He explained everything about the cameras to her and they went to work. After setting up the cameras they went to wait by the classroom by the stairs so they could look out for anyone going down. While he was in the classroom he chatted a bit with Kaede but that got a little boring after a while. So he took out his monopad and started texting the other guys.

* * *

Shuuichi: someone here?

Makoto: in

Hajime sent a picture

Shuuichi: why are you on the beach

Hajime: bored

Makoto: isn't there a party to prepare

Hajime: Nagito and Teruteru are preparing everything

Hajime: Byakuya has been prefenting us from getting in the building

Shuuichi: ah. Im sitting in a classroom keeping watch for tonight

Makoto: ?

Shuuichi: we set up cameras and tonight there is a high chance that mastermind goes downstairs

Shuuichi: so we can catch hm in the act

Shuuichi: the time limit is still scaring me

Makoto: good luck

Makoto: to you both

Hajime: also to you

Makoto: thanks.

Hajime: something has been bothering me

Shuuichi: what is it

Hajime: the weather

Shuuichi: what about it

Hajime: its nice

Makoto: there is nothing weird about that

Hajime: its always nice

Hajime: there are never clouds

Shuuichi: that is strange

Hajime: that's not all

Makoto: ?

Hajime: the only time there were clouds was when Monokuma appeared

Shuuichi: wow

Hajime: then the weather changed from bright sunny to dark cloudy in seconds

Shuuichi: that's unnatural

Hajime: I know

Hajime: I didn't notice it before because of all the other things

Makoto: don't be ashamed

Hajime: a lot of impossible things are happening on this island

Makoto: oooh spoooooooky

Hajime: what?

Hajime: the only place I would consider haunted is the building were going to have the party in

Makoto: why are you holding the party there

Hajime: im not scared

Hajime: most ghost aren't evil

Shuuichi: you believe in ghosts

Hajime: partially

Hajime: I consider the possibility

Shuuichi: that makes sense

Makoto: my sister claims to be able to see ghosts

Hajime: what?

Makoto: she told me this story once

Makoto: when I was like 8

Makoto: but now I think about it . its really creepy

Makoto: but not the ghosty kind

Hajime: what?

Shuuichi: im curious

Makoto: she used to have this teacher that was pretty strange

Makoto: she claims that one day she woke up at night and saw the teacher standing in her room

Makoto: she calls out to him and he leaves

Makoto: the next day he didn't come to school

Shuuichi: hes a creep

Makoto: yes

Makoto: she claims that he was a ghost but I know that he was stil alive

Hajime: good that hes gonoe

Makoto: yes yes yesyes

Makoto: no one goes after my lil sis

Makoto: even if she can be so annoying

Shuuichi: it must be nice to have a sibling

Hajime: depends

Shuuichi: you have one too

Hajime: half sibling

Hajime: we never talk

Hajime: hes way older and lives far away

Makoto: I didn't know

Shuuichi: im an only child

Shuuichi: and I doubt my parent want another child

Hajime: why

Shuuichi: theyre never home and just leave me by my uncle

Shuuichi: my uncle is nice though

Shuuichi: I work with him sometimes

Shuuichi: he has a detective agency

Hajime: what do your parents do?

Shuuichi: one is an actor and the other a screenwriter

Makoto: wow

Makoto: but its not nice to leave you behind

Shuuichi: I got used to it

Hajime: poor you

Hajime: wow

Shuuichi: what is it?

Hajime sent a picture

Shuuichi: the sunset is beautiful

Makoto: I wish I could see it real life

Makoto: but im trapped inside

Makoto: its too gloomy

Hajime: im going to go

Hajime: party is startin

Shuuichi: have fun

Makoto: good luck

Hajime: bye

* * *

Shuuichi looks up from the monopad and sees Kaede looking at him.

'What are you doing Shuuichi?' she asks. Shuuichi doesn't know what to say. Its against the rules to talk about the app but he can trust her right?

'Just talking to some people,' he says. Please don't ask anymore.

'Hmmm. What are they like?' she asks.

'They're nice. They help me get my mind of things.' He sees her nod.

'That's good.' She says and she doesn't ask any further. He didn't notice the red flags rising.

He was about to look back at the message board when he hears the music. It was only one hour till the time limit. The music is loud and annoying as if to encourage them to kill.

* * *

Shuuichi: music started playing

Makoto: what?

Shuuichi: annoying murder encouraging music

Shuuichi: its extrememly loud and no place is safe from the sound

Makoto: sounds annoying

Makoto: he must really be trying to get you to kill

Shuuichi: seems like it

Shuuichi: what are they doing

Makoto: ?

Shuuichi: a group of people is going downstairs

Makoto: that is suspicious

Shuuichi: im going to follow them

Makoto: you sure that's smart

Shuuichi: its fine they all went to the game room

Hajime: guys

Hajime: something bad happened

Shuuichi: can it wait

Hajime: NO!

Makoto: what happened

Hajime: Byakuya died

Makoto: What!

Makoto: I thought for sure that if somewhere people were going to die it was with me or Shuuichi not you

Shuuichi: everything was going fine there right?

Hajime: that's the impression I got

Hajime: most of us got

Hajime: Shuuichi how do you do detective work?

Hajime: really I'm in bit of a ruch

Hajime: Mikan is doing some sort of autopsy

Hajime: but shes only a nurse

Hajime: she can only do this much

Shuuichi: note down anything suspicious

Shuuichi: collect testimonies

Shuuichi: look around the area

Shuuichi: check alibis

Shuuichi: and keep the crime scene in tact!

Hajime: thanks!

Makoto: sheesh murder already

Makoto: im not ready for this

Hajime: me either

Hajime: im shaking

Hajime: but I better get investigating

Hajime: I'll ask for help if I need it

Shuuichi: good luck

Shuuichi: the receiver is going of

Shuuichi: I got to go

Makoto: and now im alone

Izuru: With me.

Makoto: do you think they'll be alright?

Izuru: Probably,

Izuru: Not if they're stupid.

Makoto: that's encouraging

Makoto: but I wasn't expecting murder tonight

Makoto: at least not in Hajime's game

Izuru: It means that the murderer was good at planning if no one suspected anything.

Makoto: that's scary

Shuuichi: guys?

Makoto: what?

Shuuichi: Rantaro is dead too

Makoto: WHAT?!

Makoto: antoher mureder

Hajime: ?!

Shuuichi: now we wont be able to figure out his talent

Makoto: so he was the ? of your game

Shuuichi: yes

Makoto: so how did they die

Shuuichi: shot put ball to the head

Hajime: being impaled by a small stick like thing

Hajime: don't know exactly what

Makoto: gross

Hajime: and bloody

Shuuichi: we got a lot of blood too

Shuuichi: its nauseating

Shuuichi: we have to go to bed though

Hajime: same

Hajime: Monokuma doesn't want trials at night

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: all doors will be locked so no one can tamper with the crime scene

Shuuichi: but its strange that the murderer didn't take advantage of the first blood perk

Hajime: that is strange

Hajime: I wonder if I can fall asleep though

Shuuichi: I guess im lucky that it wasn't my first body

Makoto: I wouldn't call that luck

Shuuichi: im a detective

Makoto: then do you have any theories detective

Shuuichi: yes but I don't like them

Hajime: how so?

Shuuichi: from what ive observed so far

Shuuichi: there is a possibility that Kaede is the killer

Makoto: that's not cool

Makoto: she is like your friend

Shuuichi: I know

Izuru: You have to get to the truth or you will die.

Shuuichi: I know but if shes the killer I don't know if I want to find the truth

Hajime: you will and you have to

Hajime: you're strong

Shuuichi: im going to sleep

Hajime: same

Makoto: don't lose hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally posting this here. There will be a few small changes with the original (mostly wording and spelling). For new readers, this is a chatfic that happens during the danganronpa games. The beginning will mostly be canon, with a few exceptions in the timeline to make the games align, but later on it will diverge from canon in a small way. The same people will still die.
> 
> Also since this is the first chapter I was still getting used to writing like this. Some of the characters might seem a little ooc right now but later it will get a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first murders happened the group is ready to investigate. During the investigation questions arise about their situation.

Hajime: so Shuuichi you ready to investigate?

Shuuichi: never

Shuuichi: but I guess I have to

Shuuichi: what about you?

Hajime: same as you I suppose

Hajime: I wonder if Monokuma managed to keep the crime scene in tact

Shuuichi: probably

Shuuichi: he seems to respect the rules

Shuuichi: I wonder why?

Hajime: maybe some sort of entertainment

Hajime: or it makes it challenging for him

Shuuichi: that makes sense

Makoto: hey guys

Hajime: hey makoto

Hajime: sleep well?

Makoto: not really

Makoto: maizono came by and asked to switch rooms because she was scared

Shuuichi: did you do it?

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: maybe not the best idea ive ever had

Makoto: but I was tired

Hajime: I have a bad feeling about this

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: were having breakfast and she isn't here

Makoto: im going to check on her

Shuuichi: be prepared

Makoto: ill try

Shuuichi: Hajime do you think that

Hajime: maybe

Hajime: hope not

Hajime: but if the tension was realy there it was coming

Makoto: im going in

Hajime: good luck

Makoto: my room is a mess

Makoto: it looks as if there was some sort of fight here

Shuuichi: not good

Makoto: the shower looks weird

Hajime: careful

Makoto: aaaah

Shuuichi: shes dead isn't she

Makoto: yes

Makoto: theres a knife in her stomach

Shuuichi: painful

Makoto: the others are coming

Makoto: I may have screamed a bit too loud

Hajime: sheesh

Hajime: its better than the body discovery announcement

Shuuichi: I don't know about that…..

Izuru: Three murders in a span of 24 hours. This doesn't seem like coincidence.

Hajime: it probably is tho

Shuuichi: that would make sense

Shuuichi: lets get investigating

Shuuichi: we have to find the killer

Hajime sent a picture

Makoto: you didn't have to do this

Makoto: one body is enough for me

Makoto: I almost fainted seeing my first one

Hajime: just wondering if you see something unusual

Shuuichi: that greenish goo

Hajime: and the ductape

Hajime: already looked at that

Makoto: where did he get the goggles from though

Makoto: why would he wear that at a party?

Hajime: good question

Hajime: im wondering about that

Hajime: he did have a steel case tho

Shuuichi sent a picture

Hajime: green hair?

Shuuichi: wut?

Hajime: sorry

Hajime: did you check your cameras already?

Shuuichi: yeah but no one but Rantaro appears on them

Makoto: strange

Shuuichi: not really

Shuuichi: the cameras had a 30 second interval

Shuuichi: if you timed it right you wouldn't show up

Shuuichi: or if you weren't in the room to begin with

Hajime: you got a idea

Shuuichi: yeah but I don't want to think aobut that

You received one new message in 'the Danganronpa squad'

Hajime: you sent something?

Makoto: no

Shuuichi: no

Hajime: maybe its Izuru?

Makoto: I doubt that

Shuuichi: lets check out

* * *

Chihiro: hey?

Makoto: Chihiro you're here!

Hajime: you know

Makoto: shes one of my classmates

Chihiro: im Chihiro Fujisaki the ultimate programmer

Shuuichi: a new person found the chat

Chihiro: who are you guys?

Hajime: were people from other killing games

Shuuichi: that may take place in different times and worlds

Chihiro: so defying the time space

Hajime: yes

Hajime: im Hajime Hinata the ultimate ? of my game

Chihiro: okay

Shuuichi: I'm Shuuichi Saihara the ultimate detective

Hajime: and then there is Izuru the ultimate hope

Hajime: hes not in a killing game

Hajime: hes just there

Izuru: I can introduce myself.

Makoto: you rarely show up

Chihiro: nice to meet you all

Makoto: now lets find those murderers

Chihiro: makoto you know youre a prime suspect

Makoto: I know but I didn't do it

Shuuichi: sheesh makoto

Shuuichi: you seriously have bad luck

Shuuichi: being a suspect in the first case

Makoto: I didn't do it!

Hajime: switching rooms wasn't exactly smart

Makoto: yeah I know

Makoto sent a picture

Chihiro: why did you sent the picture?

Makoto: the others did too

Chihiro: people were killed there too?

Shuuichi: yes

Hajime sent two pictures

Hajime: sent them both

Hajime: maby you can find some hints

Hajime: the fat one is mine

Hajime: the avocado head is shuuichis

Shuuichi: avocado?

Makoto: really?

Hajime: see anything Chihiro?

Makoto: he ignored us

Shuuichi: yeah

Chihiro: no sorry

Makoto: oh we have to go

Hajime: why

Chihiro: Monokuma wants us to go to the gym

Makoto: some explanation of sorts

Hajime: good luck

Shuuichi: see you later

Hajime: well im going to investigate further

Shuuichi: me too

Hajime: sometimes talents can be useful

Shuuichi: ?

Hajime: the ultimate musician remembers all the sounds during the blackout

Shuuichi: blackout?

Hajime: I didn't tell you?

Hajime: before the murder a blackout happened

Shuuichi: maybe the ductape had something to do with that

Hajime: that could be

Shuuichi: do you think they'll have the classtrial explanation

Hajime: that makes sense

Hajime: I wondr how the react

Shuuichi: I doubt good

Hajime: I wonder how the blackout happened thoug

Shuuichi: you said you were in a old building riht

Hajime: yeah

Shuuichi: maybe the power source got too loaded?

Hajime: I get what you mean

Hajime: it does seem likely

Hajime: there were like many appliances being used

Hajime: also in the storage room

Hajime: mainly clothing irons

Shuuichi: that's odd

Hajime: I know

Makoto: hey

Hajime: howd it go

Makoto: horrible

Shuuichi: what happened

Chihiro: Junko yelled at Monokuma

Makoto: he got angry

Chihiro: then she started hitting him

Chihiro: and then Monokuma impaled her with spears

Shuuichi: WHAT?

Hajime: WHY?

Makoto: rule violation

Makoto: 'violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited'

Shuuichi: that's dark

Hajime: are you going to have a classtrial

Makoto: yeah but only for Maizono

Makoto: Enoshima was killed by Monokuma in front of us

Makoto: so that doesn't count

Chihiro: we have to start investigation now

Makoto: if only someone saw something in the picture I sent

Shuuichi: I have noticed something about makoto's picture tho

Makoto: what?

Chihiro: please tell us

Shuuichi: there is something written behind her

Shuuichi: can you sent a picture of what is written there?

Makoto: uhm

Makoto: oh Kirigiri noticed too

Makoto sent a picture

Chihiro: 11037

Chihiro: what does it mean?

Shuuichi: I see

Shuuichi: you will be able to figure this out yourself

Hajime: you know what it means?

Shuuichi: yes it is quite obvious

Makoto: ?

Makoto: maybe the numbers have some meaning

Chihiro: I don't know

Chihiro: ive never seen that combination before

Hajime: if a programmer cant figure it out

Hajime: Shuuichi tell them

Shuuichi: im almost laughing at how obvious it is

Hajime: youre the detective

Hajime: of course its obvious to you

Hajime: to us its just some numbers

Izuru: And that is the mistake.

Makoto: what do you mean Izuru

Shuuichi: maybe you should adjust your perspective

Makoto: our lives are on the line here

Shuuichi: im sure someone else in your class figured it out

Shuuichi: seeing them as numbers is the mistake

Shuuichi: im not gonna spoil everything

Makoto: if we get it wrong because you didn't tell us your gonna get it

Izuru: That won't happen.

Izuru: Touko and Byakuya survived. There can only be one murderer. You will find the killer.

Chihiro: they survive?

Makoto: yes

Makoto: they appeared in a book Shuuichi is reading

Makoto: Izuru confirms that it happened between the killing game of us and Hajime

Chihiro: that's good for them

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: thanks Izuru

Izuru: Don't thank me.

Hajime: come on you helped they thanked. It s simple

Izuru: You don't know what I did.

Shuuichi: what did you do?

Izuru: That's not important.

Izuru: For now.

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: killers

Hajime: just what I wanted to do

Makoto: really?

Hajime: I was sarcastic

Makoto: oh

Hajime: im going to collect testimonies now

Hajime: Mahiru made a map of everyone where was standing. This gives a few suspects

Shuuichi: checking for alibis is a good idea

Makoto: not here

Makoto: everyone claims to be sleeping

Chihiro: well yeah

Chihiro: that's what everyone is supposed to be doing at that time

Chihiro: especially since we made that rule

Hajime: what rule?

Makoto: we aren't allowed to leave our room at night time

Makoto: but now that I think about it

Makoto: it only made way for murder

Chihiro: maybe we shouldn't have made that rule

Shuuichi: if they really wanted to kill they would have used something else

Makoto: that's true

Makoto: thanks Shuuichi

Shuuichi: no problem

Hajime: I wonder when the class trial will start

Shuuichi: me too

Shuuichi: I don't think it will take much longer

Hajime: same

Hajime: me an d Nagito are now going to investigate fattys cottage

Shuuichi: you have a cottage?

Hajime: everyone has

Makoto: wonders of being on islands

Shuuichi: youre investigating with the makoto double

Makoto: my double?

Shuuichi: your names are almost anagrams and you have the same talent

Makoto: that's right

Hajime: guys?

Makoto: yes?

Hajime: there is a note in his cottage

Shuuichi: what kind of note?

Hajime: a threat

Hajime: that someone would be killed tonight

Makoto: so he knew that someone was planning murder

Shuuichi: and he didn't tell you guys

Hajime: yes

Shuuichi: eerie

Hajime: you think

Hajime: I think he was just trying to protect us

Hajime: anyway

Hajime: Mikan should be done with her autopsy by now

Hajime: gonna go now

Makoto: how your investigation going Shuuichi?

Shuuichi: fine

Shuuichi: im pretty sure were almost done now

Makoto: same

Makoto: although I have never investigated before

Chihiro: Kyouko does seem to know what she's doing though

Makoto: you're right about that

Makoto: what do you think her talent is

Chihiro: I have no idea

Hajime: sorry guys the classtrial is starting

Shuuichi: same here

Chihiro: for us too

Hajime: well then see you later

* * *

The classtrial went very well if Shuuichi had something to say about it. Halfway through the trial he knew who had killed Rantaro and he wasn't happy about it. His theory had been correct. Kaede was the killer. After the trial he wasn't in the mood to talk. He had gone to Kaede's research lab and listened to a song she recommended. When he looked at his monopad he saw that no one else had texted. Did they feel the same way as him or did they make the wrong choice. He didn't care. He was too tired.

The next morning he wakes up to the morning announcement. He sits upright and takes out his monopad. He was ready to talk to the others about what had happened.

* * *

Group chat: ahoge squad

Shuuichi: hey?

Makoto: hey

Shuuichi: so you figured it out

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: those numbers spelled out the murderers name

Shuuichi: I know

Makoto: she was the one planning the murder

Makoto: she was planning to frame me for it

Makoto: she just wanted to see if her friends were alright

Shuuichi: ouch

Hajime: how did the numbers spell out the name

Makoto: if you turn it upside down

Makoto: it spells Leon in the alphabet

Hajime: oh

Hajime: the murderer here was Teruteru

Hajime: he just wanted to see his mother again

Shuuichi: he would kill for that?

Hajime: well Nagito may have had something to do with that

Makoto: explain

Hajime: Nagito pretty much set up a murder

Hajime: he said he wanted to kill or get himself killed

Hajime: for the sake of hope

Makoto: that's not hope

Hajime: I know

Hajime: he started laughing

Hajime: and it creeped everyone out

Hajime: now hes tied up and hidden so he wont do it again

Hajime: and I thought he was pretty nice

Shuuichi: my best friend was the killer

Makoto: that's bad

Hajime: so it was Kaede

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: her execution was just plain brutal

Shuuichi: the one I trusted and spent time with was the one that killed

Shuuichi: she was trying to kill the mastermind

Shuuichi: to get us all out of here

Hajime: but it backfired

Hajime: like teruteru's plan and Sayaka's plan

Hajime: teruteru was trying to kill Nagito because he saw what he was like

Izuru: Another strange coincidence.

Shuuichi: yeah

Izuru: And they were all trying to escape.

Shuuichi: that's right

Shuuichi: though I don't know why else you would kill someone in this situation

Hajime: right

Makoto: well we did get more space to live

Makoto: the second floor opened up

Hajime: nice

Hajime: we got another island

Shuuichi: we just got some extra places here and there

Hajime: there is a library on the new island

Hajime: Sonia says its bigger than her countries national library

Makoto: who?

Hajime: Sonia Nevermind the ultimate princess

Hajime: she is the crown princess of Novoselic

Makoto: never heard of that place

Shuuichi: shouldn't kidnapping a princess be an act of war?

Hajime: right…

Makoto: anyway

Makoto: we also got a library now

Makoto: Togami and Fukawa are freaking out

Makoto: we also got a pool

Makoto: hina went swimming immediately

Hajime: Hina?

Makoto: Aoi Asahina

Makoto: the ultimate swimmer

Shuuichi: then that makes sense

Shuuichi: we also got a pool

Shuuichi: Kiibo is sad because he cant swim

Shuuichi: he'll singk

Hajime: we have the ocean

Hajime: though at the hotel there is also a pool

Shuuichi: we also have a casino

Shuuichi: luckily we don't have a lucky student that steals all the prices

Makoto: hahaha

Makoto: or the ultimate gambler

Shuuichi: and there is this love hotel

Hajime: a what!

Shuuichi: I will not go in there

Shuuichi: you have to win a key in the casino to get in in the first place

Hajime: try to get in

Hajime: I want to know whats like

Shuuichi: no!

Makoto: do it

Makoto: just once

Shuuichi: fine

Shuuichi: ill try

Shuuichi: im not as lucky as Makoto tho

Shuuichi: it can take a while

Hajime: good luck

Shuuichi: we also got more research labs

Shuuichi: some people were really happy about that

Hajime: nice

Hajime: I still wish we had something like that

Hajime: we got a beach house and a fast food place

Hajime: where we have to make the food ourselves

Makoto: that sounds pretty useless

Hajime: apparently the islands we're on are called Jabberwock Island

Shuuichi: like the jabberwocky from Lewis Carroll

Makoto: who?

Shuuichi: the one that wrote alice in wonderland

Hajime: I guess?

Hajime: it used to be a popular tourist destination but now it is all left alone

Shuuichi: its nice that you found some information about the place youre staying

Shuuichi: I still got no idea as to where I am

Makoto: well I already knew where I was but that doesn't make it any better

Hajime: guess

Hajime: Sonia is also a cerialkiller fanglr

Hajime: she wants a autograph of genicider

Makoto: I'll ask Fukawa if she survives

Hajime: nice!

Shuuichi: somehow this is going against all by beliefs

Hajime: the struggs of a detecice

Shuuichi: shut up

Makoto: so how r you guys doing after yesterday

Hajime: somehow I doing pretty fine

Shuuichi: a bit depressed

Shuuichi: probably because fo stress

Makoto: true

Makoto: I don't like the executions

Makoto: who would want to do such a thing

Shuuichi: I think the question is why?

Shuuichi: why would they kidnap some of the most famous people

Shuuichi: what would they gain

Makoto: war, depression

Makoto: despair

Hajime: true

Hajime: I hope the next motive can wait a few days

Shuuichi: I hope more people will enter the chat

Shuuichi: as in the large group chat

Shuuichi: not this one

Shuuichi: also any new theories?

Hajime: not really

Makoto: nope

Hajime: but it bugs me that there are no insects here

Shuuichi: same

Makoto: we have them here

Makoto: there was this giant bug on my door

Makoto: very creepy

Shuuichi: we only have them in one of the research labs

Shuuichi: what is this thing?

Hajime: what?

Shuuichi: there is this weird treasure chest

Makoto: whats in it

Shuuichi: a flashlight?

Shuuichi: oh angie took it away

Hajime: who

Shuuichi: Angie the ultimate artist

Shuuichi: she comes from this strange weird island

Shuuichi: and she is part of a cult

Hajime: soujd painfull

Makoto: weird

Shuuichi: I have to go

Shuuichi: ro the gym

Makoto: me too

Hajime: see you later

Makoto: bye Izuru

Izuru: ?

* * *

Apparently the flashlight they found was a flashback light. A light that would restore their memories. They all used it and remembered the exact same thing. I could have been a motive from Monokuma but they quickly noticed that it wasn't. It was a memory of the ultimate hunt. That they willingly erased their memories. He had to talk to the others about it.

But before he could open the app he received a message.

* * *

You received one new message in 'the Danganronpa squad'

Tenko: what is this?

Shuuichi: you're here too

Tenko: hey shuucihi

Hajime: you kno w her?

Shuuichi: she's one of my classmates

Tenko: yeas I'm Tenko Chabashira the ultimate neo aikido master

Hajime: welp

Hajime: Akane would like that

Hajime: she likes fighting

Tenko: is she here?

Hajime: nope

Hajime: doubt she is smart enough to figure it out

Tenko: be nice to girls you degenerate male

Hajime: wah?

Shuuichi: she's like that

Shuuichi: she doesn't like boys

Hajime: then shell like Mahiru

Tenko: say are there any girls in here?

Makoto: there's Chihiro

Chihiro: actually

Makoto: she's shy but very nice

Tenko: great!

Chihiro: uhm

Chihiro: aren't you curious as to who we are?

Tenko: no

Tenko: except you

Tenko: what's going on here anyway

Hajime: time space bending chatting

Tenko: that's too complicated

Tenko: I'm going now

Tenko: bye

Shuuichi: well that was weird

Tenko: I can still read them Shuuichi

Shuuichi: bananas

Hajime: bananas?

Shuuichi: you cant curse somehow

Hajime: that sounds like Usami

Shuuichi: lets switch to our chat

* * *

Group chat: ahoge

Shuuichi: where's makoto

Hajime: ?

Makoto: hanging out with the biggest hole in the world

Makoto: the esteemed mister Byakuya Togami

Hajime: that's how he introduced himself?

Makoto: yup

Shuuichi: crzy

Makoto: so hows the casino going Shuuichi?

Shuuichi: shut up

Hajime: not good is it

Shuuichi: actually I'm almost there

Shuuichi: but now I'm getting out of it

Hajime: what game are you doing

Shuuichi: a puzzle

Shuuichi: I like puzzles so I chose that one

Shuuichi: if you are a bit good it is pretty easy

Shuuichi: I do this kind of game in my mind sometimes

Hajime: great

Makoto: sounds fun

Shuuichi: wait you're not weirded out by that?

Makoto: I play hangman's gambit in my mind sometimes

Hajime: me too

Shuuichi: same

Hajime: and i snowboard in my mind

Hajime: reminds me of my holiday in South Korea

Shuuichi: I ride a taxi in my mind

Shuuichi: I have style

Makoto: when I'm reading this I realize how weird this actually is

Izuru: Not really.

Shuuichi: how so?

Izuru: It has been scientifically proven that people with natural ahoge tend to do that.

Hajime: there has been a study of that?

Izuru: Yes.

Izuru: Done by the ultimate neurologist.

Izuru: He had one too.

Hajime: you were friends with him?

Izuru: I would say acquaintances.

Makoto: its nice to have friends

Shuuichi: makoto you and Izuru get along great

Hajime: wait the ultimate neurologist

Hajime: cant he temper with memori

Izuru: Yes.

Hajime: is he respondible for my mromie loss

Izuru: …

Izuru: Yes.

Makoto: what?

Shuuichi: you knew that and never told us

Izuru: I know a lot of things.

Shuuichi: tel us

Izuru: No, not yet.

Hajime: where is the guy now?

Izuru: Dead.

Shuuichi: oh

Makoto: that's bad

Izuru: He's already dead in Makoto's time.

Makoto: then how did he erase Hajime's memories

Izuru: Indirectly.

Shuuichi: that's the most were gonna get right?

Izuru: Yes

Hajime: that's shocking

Hajime: kinda

Makoto: yes

Makoto: so is there anything else

Shuuichi: the flashback lights

Hajime: what?

Shuuichi: that flashlight I found was a flashback light

Shuuichi: Monokuma said it would restore some of our lost memories

Makoto: I wouldn't trust that

Shuuichi: me too but we used it anyway

Shuuichi: I remembered something about an ultimate hunt and that we chose to have our memories removed

Hajime: that's strange

Hajime: what did the others remember

Shuuichi: the same thing

Makoto: huh

Shuuichi: Rantaro had mentioned the ultimate hunt befre but we cant ask him more since hes dead

Hajime: that sucks

Makoto: but nice that you remembered something

Izuru: That's impossible.

Hajime: what?

Izuru: Remembering lost memories can be done with certain light but it is impossible for everyone to then remember the same thing.

Shuuichi: that makes sense

Makoto: somehow

Izuru: It's likely that this 'memory' was a false one. Transported through light and then implanted in your mind. If done right it can create a déjà vu effect and make it seem that you remember something.

Shuuichi: oh

Shuuichi: that explains a lot

Shuuichi: thank you

Izuru: What for?

Hajime: you gave him a explanation and he thanks you nothing iss wrond with tha

Izuru: I don't understand.

Makoto: hes grateful

Hajime: must be strange having no emotions

Shuuichi: yup

Shuuichi: guys?

Hajime: what now

Shuuichi: I got it!

Makoto: what?

Shuuichi: the love key

Hajime: for the hotel right

Shuuichi: yea

Shuuichi: I got two

Makoto: why

Shuuichi: you gain an automatic friendship fragment if you give them to somebody

Hajime: you have them too

Hajime: for me they're called hope fragments tho

Makoto: I don't have them

Shuuichi: so if I don't want to do it again I can just give it away

Shuuichi: its almost nighttime

Makoto: you gonna use it?

Shuuichi: yes iguess

Shuuichi: you want me to

Hajime: YUP!

Hajime: if we had such a thing here I would have gotten one as soon as I could

Shuuichi: I did that thou

Hajime: not important

Makoto: you like hanging out with people Hajime

Hajime: yup

Hajime: that makes me feel at least a bit special

Makoto: you have a talent right?

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: I don't know why I sais that

Shuuichi: that's… odd…

Hajime: Shuuichi why you being mysterios

Shuuichi: that's my aesthetic

Makoto: right…

Shuuichi: I might have figured something out about your talent tho

Hajime: tell mee

Shuuichi: maybe your good with people

Hajime: Shuiichi…..!

Hajime: that not a talent

Shuuichi: you cant evn spell my name right

Hajime: well im going to bed

Shuuichi: night

Hajime: night

Makoto: night Izuru

* * *

Shuuichi did the same thing he always did at night but after a couple minutes Monokuma entered and explained about the love key and the love hotel. He was hesitant but he tried it nonetheless. It was a mistake.

When he woke up the next morning he had to tell the others what happened. If he didn't the others would pester him.

* * *

Group chat: ahoge

Hajime: how'd it go?

Shuuichi: I got kabedonned!

Shuuichi: it was very awkward

Shuuichi: I had zero idea of what was going on

Makoto: that's great

Shuuichi: no!

Hajime: with whom did you go?

Shuuichi: Kaito

Shuuichi: I couldn't chose

Shuuichi: I had to play out his fantasy

Shuuichi: never again!

Hajime: bwa that's great

Makoto: gosh this is great

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: how shoyld I face him in the dining

Hajime: just go

Hajime: act nline nothin happen

Shuuichi: well he isn't supppse to remember it anyway

Shuuichi: to him it was jusr a drem

Makoto: kinda sad that you couldn't chose with who you could go

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: if I could I would have chosen Kiibo or Maki

Shuuichi: they probably wont have to weird of a fantasy

Hajime: anyone you absolty didn't want

Shuuichi: Miu, Kokichi

Shuuichi: and Angie

Hajime: are they weird or something

Shuuichi: they are crazy

Shuuichi: Miu is obsessed with the kinky stuff

Shuuichi: kokichi is just a liar

Shuuichi: and angie is in a cult

Makoto: that does sound pretty bad

Makoto: the people you're with sound almost like they are from a game

Shuuichi: I know right?

Hajime: ahha

Hajime: well it doesn't make you bored

Shuuichi: I guess not

Shuuichi: im going to hang out with some people today

Makoto: same

Makoto: there is nothing better to do after all

Hajime: at least I don't have to hang out with Nagito anymore

Shuuichi: I guess not

* * *

The rest of the day Shuuichi and his friends spend time hanging out with other people. The day allowed them to earn quite a bit of friendship fragments. What he would do with them he didn't know.

When the evening came he took out his monopad again and started texting his friends.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Makoto: so guys how was your day

Hajime: pretty nice I gues

Hajime: a bit of a change not hanging out with Nagito

Shuuichi: same

Shuuichi: just not with Nagito

Makoto: well yeah you are in differen t places

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: monokum didn't do anything today

Shuuichi: same, that nice right

Makoto: but somwhiow it makes me thing that he will only come bak worse

Shuuichi: true

Hajime: I wish these days wold come more ovten

Izuru: They might.

Makoto: how was your day Izuru

Izuru: boring

Hajime: isn't it always

Shuuichi: not now you two

Hajime: fine…

Makoto: they can be such a hassle

Shuuichi: your right

Shuuchi: there is someone at my door

Shuuichi: should I open?

Makoto: maybe

Hajime: it might be someone that want to cheer you up

Izuru: or murder him.

Makoto: IZURU!

Makoto: just open

Makoto: they've got no reason to kill you

Shuuichi: alright

Hajime: who is it

Shuuichi: Kaito

Makoto: what does he want

Shuuichi: to train

Hajime: do it

Shuuichi: I guess

Shuuichi: bye

Hajime: night

Makoto: night

Makoto: night Izuru

Izuru: …

* * *

Shuuichi went with Kaito to train. It felt surprisingly refreshing. Though Kaito didn't do anything. Was he just lazy or was it something else?

When he did get in bed he fell asleep immediately not even Monokuma who asked if he wanted to use the love key could shake him.

When he woke up he decided to chat with the others again.

* * *

Shuuichi: hey

Hajime: hello

Hajime: how was training?

Shuuichi: nice

Shuuichi: finally my mind was on something else

Makoto: that's nice

Makoto: my night was pretty good to

Hajime: probably because of the day before

Hajime: so whats today?

Makoto: chips

Hajime: what is it

Makoto: Monokuma has a motive

Shuuichi: not good

Shuuichi: wait what is this thing

Shuuichi: on my table

Hajime: could it be a motive

Shuuichi: I hope not

Makoto: sorry got to go

Makoto: good luck

Shuuichi: thanks

Hajime: I hope it isn't too bad

Shuuichi: same

Shuuichi: it's a tablet

Shuuichi: I'm tunring it on

Hajime: careful]

Shuuichi: it's a motive video

Hajime: shit

Hajime: that not good

Shuuichi: but it isn't myne

Izuru: ?

Hajime: who's it

Shuuichi: Kaito

Hajime: shees that guy is following you everywhere

Shuuichi: kind fo

Shuuichi: it s about is grandparent

Shuuichi: Monokuma did something to them

Hajime: poor him

Hajime: you should tell him

Shuuichi: maybe

Makoto: oh that's bad

Hajime: maktoo howd go]]?

Makoto: not good

Makoto: if we don't kill in the next couple days our biggest secret will be revealed to the wordl

Makoto: Monokuma gave us a paper with our deepest secreat on t

Shuuichi: ouch

Hajime: what's yours

Makoto: like I'm gonna reveal hat!

Shuuichi: do it

Shuuichi: I had to do the hotel

Shuuichi: you do this

Makoto: NO!

Shuuichi: when we get the chance Hajime and Izuru have to do something embarrassing too

Makoto: fine

Hajime: that worked?

Hajime: but I'm not gon do somthiing emabarsing

Hajime: nevver

Izuru: Hajime, your spelling is getting worse.

Hajime: whom caresss

Shuuichi: ?

Shuuichi: so whats it

Makoto: what?

Hajime: your secret

Makoto: I still wet my bet when I was 10

Shuuichi: that's it

Hajime: that's underwhelming

Makoto: shut up

Makoto: its not a dark secret and I wouldn't kill for it but it is still emarassing

Shuuichi: I understand

Hajime: don't worry we all got some embarring secret

Hajime: even Izuru

Izuru: No I don't.

Hajime: even Izuru

Izuru: And how would you know that?

Hajime: everyone got something

Izuru: Yes I got secrets but nothing embarrassing.

Hajime: oh yeah wyou don't feel emavarssment

Shuuichi: you guys get along well

Makoto: its good to have friends

Hajime: …

Izuru: ?

Hajime: I don't understand you giys

Shuuichi: but I now I gotta go taell Kaito about the motive

Shuuichi: bye

Hajime: well Shuuichi is gone

Makoto: you aren't

Hajime: ooh Monokuma has a motive for us too!

Makoto: why are you excited

Hajime: just wondering if the motive is as bad as some of the others

Hajime: bye

Makoto: now there borth gone

Izuru: Good riddance.

Makoto: just what do you have against Hajime

Izuru: He's worthless.

Makoto: you know something about him that he doesn't right

Izuru: Maybe.

Makoto: you know his talent

Izuru: Yes, or should I say no.

Makoto: what d you mean

Izuru: figure it out yourself

* * *

Shuuichi had gone up and left his room as soon as he had said goodbye to his online friends. He ran to the dining room to meet with the others. They had all also received the motive but they were all mixed up. We all promised that we wouldn't watch the videos to prevent a murder from happening.

'I just hope this was the right thing to do,' he says out loud to no one in particular.

'Who knows?' the maid Kirumi said to the boy.

He then went to hang out with both Angie and Ryoma. He had originally wanted to hang out with Maki but she was still guarding her research lab. What could she be hiding?

Back when he was in his room he opened up his monopad and looked at the messages. There were none yet but he saw that Izuru was still online so that's better than no one right.

* * *

Shuuichi: anyone here?

Izuru: Me.

Izuru: Makoto went to hang out with the serial killer.

Shuuichi: what about Hajime

Izuru: How would I know?

Shuuichi: so he didn't tell you

Shuuichi: thas a shame

Shuuichi: so I looked at those messages you had sent to makoto

Shuuichi: are you in the same time as Hajime

Izuru: Yes.

Shuuichi: and you know a lot about whats going on

Shuuichi: are you the mastermind?

Izuru: No. What gave you that idea?

Shuuichi: just eliminating possibilities

Izuru: Smart. Unlike the others.

Shuuichi: not everyone can be a genius

Shuuichi: are you sure youre not related to Hajime

Izuru: I can't tell you that,

Shuuichi: why

Izuru: yet.

Shuuichi: right..

Shuuichi: then can you tell me something about your world

Izuru: I don't know much.

Izuru: I never got to see much of the outside.

You received one new message in 'the Danganronpa squad'

* * *

Shuuichi then opened the other chat. He wouldn't get anything else out of Izuru any way. Next time try again.

* * *

Gundham: is there anyone else here in the deepest darkest portal that connects multiple souls?

Shuuichi: what?

Shuuichi: who are you

Gundham: I am the forbidden one. Now that you have stepped upon my sights I have to take your true self to take care of the unknown

Shuuichi: what are you saying

Gundham: it is what I just said

Izuru: hes asking for an introduction

Shuuichi: oh

Shuuichi: I'm Shuuichi Saihara the ultimate detective

Shuuichi: from the academy of gifted juveniles

Gundham: it seems that your are also one of the contractors of the demons

Gundham: I am the overlord of ice. Master of many powerful demons

Shuuichi: just what is going on

Shuuichi: I don't get it

Shuuichi: from which game are you?

Gundham: I do not know of what you speak of

Shuuichi: which killing game are you from

Shuuichi: where are you?

Gundham: I have been captured by the black and white demon. We are put in the dimension of salt and sun

Hajime: hes from mine

Shuuichi: thanks

Hajime: it takes some getting used to

Hajime: but hes a really nice guy

Shuuichi: why does he do this anyway

Hajime: uhm

Hajime: no idea

Shuuichi: oh

Shuuichi: that's fine

Tenko: another male!

Tenko: where are the cute girls

Hajime: sleeping

Shuuichi: …

Gundham: …

Hajime: what is it

Gundham: The only female currently asleep is the drowsy button masher.

Shuuichi: you have something for that gamer

Hajime: yup

Gundham: can someone enlighten me as to what is going on here

Shuuichi: normal speech?

Hajime: read the earlier messages

Hajime: I don't want to keep repeating suff

Tenko: we are from another world than you?!

Shuuichi: you just realized this

Tenko: shut up you degenerate male

Shuuichi: please don't hurt me

Tenko: I wont

Tenko: you helped with the classtrial

Tenko: though you were mean to Chihiro-chan]

Shuuichi: sorry

Hajime: Shuuichi is scared

Hajime: haha

Hajime: where are Chihiro and makoto anyway

Hajime: haven't seen them in a while

Gundham: they better not have angered the beast

Tenko: yeah

Tenko: I wouldn't know what to do if Chihiro dies

Tenko: them I'm the only girl

Gundham: that would be very unfortunate

Tenko: you get it

Tenko: even tho your e male

Hajime: whats Izuru doing anyway

Shuuichi: don't know

Hajime: he knows my talent and I wnt him to stell it

Gundham: he does?

Tenko: really

Izuru: no

Shuuichi: you just said you did

Izuru: yes

Hajime: I don't get it

Shuuichi: wait could it be that

Izuru: yes

Hajime: what?

Tenko: tell us

Gundham: enlighten us you beast

Shuuichi: beast?

Hajime: just tell please

Shuuichi: well I'm not sure but

Hajime: but

Tenko: …

Shuuichi: there is the possibility that

Hajime: that

Gundham: …

Shuuichi: nah just forget it

Hajime: really

Shuuichi: sorry I just want some more confirmation

Shuuichi: and what I'm thinking is true you don't want them all to know

Hajime: ?

Shuuichi: anyway

Shuuichi: you got a new motive?

Gundham: we did

Shuuichi: what is it

Hajime: some game machine that has been put on the central island

Hajime: we agreed that no one would play it

Shuuichi: that's a good idea

Tenko: we would watch our motive videos either

Shuuichi: whose do you have

Tenko: do you care

Shuuichi: never mind

Shuuichi: Hajime you have some lame as motives

Tenko: yeah

Shuuichi: a promise to have stolen memories returned

Tenko: and a lame as game that no one will play

Tenko: we got a flubbing time limit and stupid videos

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: total unfair

Hajime: you want me to have worse motives

Tenko: no

Shuuichi: we want lesser

Hajime: that's understandable

Makoto: what the flut

Shuuichi: he makoto

Makoto: this is so wrong

Hajime: what

Gundham: explain you mortal

Makoto: mondo and taka are having a sauna battle

Makoto: its creeping me out

Makoto: I'm gonna run away

Hajime: good luck

Makoto: gosh

Makoto: never again

Hajime: why did they do that

Makoto: they were fighting

Makoto: they wanted to know hwo was manlier

Hajime: well you aren't

Tenko: makoto is cute

Hajime: I thought you didn't litke men?

Tenko: I don't but I cant deny the cuteness

Shuuichi: right..

Hajime: oh you and Chihiro and Gundham didn't sent putsctue yet

Shuuichi: yeah sent them

Makoto: we did it too

Tenko sent a picture

Makoto: you look nice

Tenko: shut your mouth degenerate male

Gundham sent a picture

Shuuichi: I don't know why I expected anything different

Makoto: yeah

Tenko: he's extreme

Makoto: now Fujisaki

Chihiro: sent a picture

Shuuichi: there she is

Shuuichi: wait

Hajime: you look very cute

Makoto: doesn't she

Tenko: she's seriously the best

Chihiro: thanks

Hajime: currently on the hair chart we have

Hajime: nr 1 izuru, nr 2 tenko, nr 3 chihiro, nr 4 shuuichi, nr 5 gundham, nr 6 makoto, nr 7 me

Tenko: why?

Shuuichi: he's weird

Shuuichi: and he likes picking on Izuru

Hajime: not intentionally

Hajime: we just clash

Makoto: because youre so alike

Hajime: how are we alike

Hajime: we may look similar but we act totally different

Izuru: correct

Shuuichi: yeah right

Makoto: right

Tenko: you guys are very close aren't you

Makoto: yup

Makoto: because friends are important in a killing game

Hajime: agreed

Chihiro: agreed\

Tenko: may no one die anymore

Gundham: may you mortals stay mortal

Shuuichi: night

Tenko: wow he left quickly

Makoto: maybe hes reading that book again

Hajime: I hope

Hajime: it might give us some clues

Gundham: what book is he speaking of

Makoto: a book he found in the library

Makoto: it takes place after my killing game

Makoto: and my sister is in it

Makoto: also with some of my classmates that survived the game

Tenko: that's nice to know

Tenko: then you will never choose the wrong culprit

Chihiro: when you put it like that it is a lot nicer

Chihiro: I hope I get to reunite with my father after this

Hajime: you close?

Chihiro: yeah

Makoto: thtats nice

Hajime: I hope he will tell us about it tomorrow

Makoto: in this chat so the other hear it too

Hajime: night

Chihiro: night

Tenko: night

* * *

Shuuichi had indeed gone to read the book. It was just too interesting. There were some interesting characters. Some parts of the story were pretty disturbing but he had to keep on reading. It might be useful.

After a while of reading, he had gotten through chapter 1, Kaito came by his door to take him to train again. Shuuichi continued doing it because Kaito seemed nice and it was good to hang out with people. It made him feel better after what had happened to Kaede.

The training went well and he went to bed extremely tired. Monokuma came to his room again and asked if he wanted to do the love hotel again. He politely declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things before we get started. I really hope that all of you will continue to enjoy this story. A few quick notes though: Hajime's brother that was mentioned the previous chapter will not make any more appearances. It was mainly added to make the protags a bit more different and have some different life experiences. You can also take it as a nod to Izuru. Take it however you want. As a stated before this story will have canon divergence but only later on. Also while I'm pretty far along in the story there are still two chapters that I have to write and these chapters take a long time to write. Since I want to keep all the details, so please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

When the next morning came Shuuichi woke up feeling a lot better than the last few days. He went to the dining room and saw that most of his classmates were already there. On his way he met with Ryoma who said that he would skip on breakfast. In the dining hall they found out that Himiko has been brainwashed by Angie and that they would hold a magic show the next morning. As fun as it would be Shuuichi couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen. So he logged into the chat so see what the others were up to.

* * *

Groupchat: Danganronpa squad

Shuuichi: hey!

Makoto: hello

Shuuichi: anyone else?

Makoto: am I not good enough?

Izuru: Here.

Gundham: I am here as well

Shuuichi: so howis it going?

Makoto: hey!

Gundham: Everything is alright

Makoto: kind of

Makoto: still disturbed by las night

Shuuichi: was it realy that bad?

Makoto: yes

Tenko: of course it is bad

Shuuichi: Tenko youre biased

Tenko: how so?!

Shuuichi: you don't like men

Tenko: of couree theyre disgustin

Tenko: but there is something worse

Makoto: what is ti

Gundham: what might that be?

Tenko: Himiko-chan has been brainwashed by that woman

Makoto: what happened

Makoto: if tenko doesnt like a girl it must be bad

Shuuichi: we went to the dining ahll this morning and found that angie had convinced Himiko of atua's existence

Tenko: yess

Tenko: she took my Himiko away from me

Gundham: I do not think you can refer to someone as youres

Tenko: shut it you degenerate male

Makoto: so what else?

Shuuichi: theyre doing a magic show tomorrow

Gundham: a magic show?

Tenko: yep

Tenko: Himiko is the ultimate magician but she can use real magic

Shuuichi: no Tenko

Shuuichi: teyre just tricks

Tenko: shut it degen male

Hajime: guys

Hajime: I think there is sometin wron with me

Shuuichi: wat is it?

Hajime: not here

Hajime: not with girls around

Makoto: sure…

Tenko: why aren't Chihiro and I allowed to read this?

Hajime: good reasons

Chihiro: ?

Chihiro: but

* * *

Group chat: ahoge squad

Shuuichi: so tell us what happened.

Hajime: so I started this morning good

Hajime: nothing was wrong

Makoto: okay

Hajime: I went to eat breakfast

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: the girls started talking about meeting up tomorrow at the beach house

Hajime: and then Saiyonji and Mahiru went to take a bath

Makoto: oh dear

Izuru: I think I know where this is going.

Hajime: shutit izu

Shuuichi: he is right tho

Hajime: then I got this weird feeling of having to follow them

Hajime: like mans nut mans nut mansunt mansntu

Hajime: and I followed them

Hajime: and I peeked

Hajime: why did I do that

Izuru: Because you are worthless.

Makoto: Izuru don't be mean

Hajime: after that I looked in my opocket and I had a mansnut in my pocket

Hajime: Ithrew it in the ocean immediatny

Shuuichi: I see

Shuuichi: im glad now that I got rid of that guns of mans passion

Shuuichi: im sure miu liked it

Makoto: really Shuuichi

Shuuichi: wel if it does these things im just glda

Makoto: true

Hajime: im sutill recovering

Izuru: You have such a weak mind.

Hajime: aswhole

Makoto: don't fight you 2

Hajime: ooh Kazuichi wants to hang

Hajime: buy

Makoto: what a weirdo

Shuuichi: at least hes kind

Makoto: not to Izuru

Shuuichi: but izu is not kind to him either

Makoto: true

Makoto: they just too simila

Shuuichi: both in looks and stubbornness

Makoto: how are they not related

Makoto: its like theu are the same person

Izuru: We are not similar.

Shuuichi: you really don't like to be compared o t him

Izuru: Of course not.

Shuuichi: why?

Izuru: That is none of your business.

Makoto: I like how Shuuichi gets all detectivy with izu

Shuuichi: its in my nature

Makoto: before I forget

Makoto: hows the book

Shuuichi: good

Shuuichi: I finished the first chapter

Makoto: is my sis alright?

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: but a certain Yuta asahina did die

Makoto: asahina

Shuuichi: I think you mentioned a classmate with that name once

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: Aoi Asahina

Makoto: should I tell her?

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: she is not in the chat and In your time it dindnt happen yet

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: tell me if you find out more

Shuuichi: I will

Shuuichi: I hope everything will go right

Makoto: right

Makoto: somehow I have the feeling that something is going to happen soon

Makoto: because of the secrets

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: and the motive videos here

Makoto: hajime hsa the luck

Makoto: with the motives

Shuuichi: youre the lucky student tho

Makoto: theire is alos one in his game

Shuuichi: I know

Shuuichi: that's probably why I got the owrst motives

Shuuichi: because there is no lucky student

Makoto: haha

Makoto: are you gonna use that second key

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: I said that I would never do that again.

Makoto: yeah you did

Makoto: but I cant deny that im curious

Shuuichi: why

Makoto: it is interesting to get to know people

Shuuichi: I know but not in this manner

Makoto: ill be goin now

Makoto: hanging out with Mondo

Shuuichi: good luk

Makoto: bye

* * *

This was the point that Shuuichi decided that it was enough chatting for the morning. So, he went to look around for some people in the end he decided to hang out with Tenko. He saw that she could use some cheering up so he went to cheer her up. They both were nervous for the magic show the next morning but there was nothing either of them could do. In the afternoon Shuuichi decided to hang out with Kokichi again. During this he gave the love key away. He didn't have a use for it anymore. In the evening he went on the chat again.

* * *

Group chat: Danganronpa squad

Shuuichi: hey

Makoto: hello

Chihiro: good evening

Hajime: yo

Shuuichi: so what are you up to?

Hajime: uhmm

Chihiro: im gonna train

Hajime: why?

Chihiro: to become stronger

Chihiro: someone said they would help me

Chihiro: and I really cant stand my weak self

Shuuichi: tahts great!

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: good luck

Chihiro: thanks!

Chihiro: goodnight

Shuuichi: so what about you Hajime?

Hajime: not here

Hajime: Gundham is here

Makoto: right

Group chat: ahoge squad

Hajime: so you might be angry at me for this

Hajime: but

Shuuichi: what?

Makoto: youre playing the game?

Hajime: yeah

Shuuichi: bad boy

Hajime: im not a dog!

Izuru: Sometimes it does seem so.

Shuuichi: well Izuru youre being bad too

Izuru: …

Hajime: ha in your face

Makoto: both of you just stop!

Hajime: sory

Shuuichi: and what about the game

Hajime: its bad

Hajime: like really bad

Hajime: like it aws mde 35 years aog

Makoto: that not saying much

Hajime: its also boring

Hajime: nothing happens

Hajime: its about siome murder

Hajime: but it skips ofver the imprauti pasrts

Shuuichi: Hajime writing

Hajime: right

Shuuichi: but it could be that the important parts are hidden or somthin

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: so that only those who know about it know about it

Shuuichi: guys

Shuuichi: I gotta run

Hajime: what?

Shuuichi: Gonta is on a rampage

Shuuichi: he's scary like this

Makoto: well

Makoto: good luck to you then

Shuuichi: woo

Shuuichi: ryoma is here too

Shuuichi: shit he runs

Shuuichi: aadrfskudhf

Hajime: Shuuichi you alright?

Makoto: hes not reponding

Hajime: is he dead?

Makoto: nah

Makoto: im pretty sure he wont be

Hajime: why?

Makoto: its Shuuichi

Makoto: he probably got soooo scared he fainted

Hajime: that isn't a good thing you know

Makoto: who cares

Hajime: wow makoto is hsowing his wild side

Hajime: ido care tho

Makoto: me too

Makoto: but there is nothing we can do abou t it

Makoto: so lets just do wahtever

Group chat: Danganronpa squad

Tenko: yo

Hajime: oh hello

Tenko: youre probably wondering where Shuuichi is aren't you?

Makoto: well yeah

Makoto: he just suddently stopped typing

Tenko: well he fainted

Hajime: we figured out that much

Tenko: shut up you degenerate male

Tenko: stop pretending you know mor than me

Hajime: reight

Tenko: he has been brought to the bug research lab

Makoto: what reasearch lab?

Tenko: gontas

Tenko: I forgat what his fancy name his

Izuru: I think you mean entomologist.

Tenko: yeah that

Makoto: yeae I would forget that too

Hajime: smae

Tenko: im there too

Tenko: apparently there is some bug meet and greet giong to happen

Tenko: not looking forward to that

Hajime: gross

Tenko: yeah

Makoto: why though

Tenko: Kokichi

Tenko: he came up with it and manupialted gonta with doing it

Tenko: hes like how angie is to Himiko but with gontat

Makoto: that doesn't sound good

Hajime: hows Shuuichi doing?

Tenko: I hope fine

Tenko: cant really see cuz kokichi is on top of him

Hajime: nice

Tenko: …

Makoto: …

Izuru: …

Gundham: …

Chihiro: …

Hajime: is Shuuichi gonna reply too?

Makoto: doubt it

Tenko: oh hes awake

Hajime: well damn

Shuuichi: hey guys

Makoto: so youre fine

Shuuichi: I see tenko explained

Hajime: yep!

Shuuichi: ...

Hajime: you tooooo

Shuuichi: yes

Hajime: why!

Shuuichi: thats inappropriate

Shuuichi: I was unconsiouce

Hajime: yep

Tenko: oh gosh gonta is letting them loose

Shuuichi: no gonta don't

Tenko: please

Shuuichi: there loose

Tenko: oh gos

Shuuichi: bugs

Tenko: too many

Shuuichi: bugs

Shuuichi: bugs are everywhere

Tenko: so gross

Makoto: glad im not you two

Tenko: *glare

Hajime: hahah

Hajime: gosh I wanna see you two so bad right now

Shuuichi: I dislike you

Makoto: this is pretty funny actually

Shuuichi: bye

Tenko: goodnight suckas

Hajime: what was that all about

Makoto: I don't know

Makoto: but I do kow that im glad im not them

Hajime: yeah same

Izuru: The same could be said here.

Hajime: so Izuru doesn't like bugs either

Izuru: They are annoying.

Makoto: that they are

Hajime: I wonder if they managed to het gway

Makoto: they probably idd

Hajime: yeah but it was sitll funny

Makoto: kinda

Hajime: in shuuichis game a lot is happening

Makoto: haha true

Makoto: in mine the most exicting thing was the sauna battle an that was horibble

Hajime: to me nothing really happened yet

Hajime: or im unaware of it again

Izuru: That does seem likely.

Hajime: can you please STOP insulting me

Izuru: I don't like you.

Makoto: why?

Izuru: I won't tell yet.

Makoto: aww

Hajime: but to be honest I do feel kind of left out

Hajime: sure I got some friends but

Makoto: but what

Hajime: I kinda feel like I don't belong

Makoto: I get that feeling

Makoto: m ytaalent is pretty simple after all

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: shuuici is the only one here with an actual real talent

Makoto: yeah cuz Izuru talent is hope

Makoto: that's not really straight forward either

Makoto: an then there is yours

Hajime: which we don't know

Makoto: except Izuru

Hajime: and maybe Shuuichi

Makoto: but they wont tel you

Hajime: sheez

Hajime: there so annoying

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: I wonder how Chihiro si doing

Makoto: she did say she was going to train with someone

Hajime: I wonder who?

Makoto: probably sakura or asahina

Makoto: theyre pretty sporty

Hajime: ah yes

Hajime: that's probably better than nekomaru or akane

Makoto: why

Hajime: theyre all over the place

Hajime: neko is always talking about brown goop

Makoto: huh?...

Hajime: you know the word we cant type ghere

Makoto: hah

Hajime: and akane wants to fight all the itme

Makoto: yeah that doesn't seem like the best option for her

Hajime: yup

Hajime: because she s so frail

Makoto: me too

Hajime: maybe you should train

Makoto: uhhh

Makoto: I usually fall over after a short work out

Hajime: …

Hajime: I used to do workouts a couple times per week a few years ago

Makoto: neat

Hajime: I kinda stopped once I focuussed on my studies

Makoto: yeah school is annoying

Hajime: yup

Makoto: im getting tired I think I sleep

Hajime: good night

Makoto: night

* * *

Shuuichi was glad he managed to survive the whole bug meet and greet but it did leave him bummed out and with the magic show going to happen the next morning he would have to wake up soon. So he went to bed immediately after.

When he woke up he got this weird feeling of dread in his stomach. It kind of made him dizzy and if Kaito hadn't come to bring him to breakfast he would have skipped it. After breakfast everyone that was available went to the gym to watch the magic show but before it could start he received a message.

* * *

Group chat: Danganronpa squad

Makoto: hey guys

Hajime: heyo

Shuuichi: good morning

Makoto: I think you mean not so good morning

Hajime: ?

Makoto: I have to inform you all that Chihiro is dead

Tenko: WHAT!

Hajime: howd that happen

Makoto: I don't know

Makoto: that is what we have to figure out

Makoto: I hoped it wouldn't happen again

Shuuichi: calm down and investgate

Shuuichi: that's the best you can do

Tenko: find the one that murdered her

Makoto: I will

Hajime: wow

Hajime: someone from another game died

Hajime: but this time I knew her

Shuuichi: she was so excited yesterday

Makoto: I wonder what went wrong

Tenko: and with whom she trained

Shuuichi: that is actually the important question

Shuuichi: she mentioned training with someone but not with whom

Hajime: it is likely they killed her

Makoto: I don't like accusing my classmates

Hajime: but it has to be done

Gundham: that poor innocent soul

Tenko: yeah

Shuuichi: Tenko the magic show it starting

Tenko: I bet Himiko will do great

Tenko: if she does that will cheer me up a bit

Hajime: think about that ten

Makoto: ill send the picture laterl

Shuuichi: no just sent it now

Hajime: yeah im still here

Hajime: and Izuru and Gundham too

Shuuichi: we don't want to stall your inverstigation

Tenko: Himiko please be alright

Shuuichi: I hope she is too

Hajime: is the trick dangerous

Makoto sends a picture

Shuuichi: yeah if it goes wrong she gets eaten by piranas

Hajime: gross

Makoto: you guys gonna help?

Hajime: oh yeah sure

Gundham: what a position

Makoto: I know right?

Hajime: its just cruel

Hajime: and then usuin g the blood to write tat

Makoto: just like the murders of genocider

Gundham: but doesn't she survive

Hajime: yes with skinny Byakuya

Hajime: so since there can only be one murderer it isn't her

Makoto: correct

Makoto: but who else could do that?

Gundham: an imitator

Hajime: right

Hajime: makoto any ideas?

Makoto: Byakuya was acting a bit strange but he cant be it either

Gundham: this person is skilled

Hajime: I think you just have to assume everyone but you and those two did it

Makoto: but if I don't trust an others how am I gonna solve this

Hajime: you got us

Makoto: I don't have a ultimate detective in my class

Izuru: right…

Gundham: there is still Shuuichi

Shuuichi: yeah sorry guys but I got my own murder to solve

Hajime: what happene?

Tenko: ryoma diesd

Makoto: explain

Shuuichi: magic show starts, Himiko is good, everything goes according to plan, the curtains open and ryoma is in the pirana filled cage, he gets eatern

Gundham: that's horrifying

Makoto: yah

Tenko send a picture

Hajime: I didn't want to see this

Makoto: I doubt it is goiin to be useful

Shuuichi: I know

Hajime: any suspects

Shuuichi: well Himiko is the most suspicious now

Tenko: but she didn't do it!

Shuuichi: I think so too

Tenko: thans!

Shuuichi: the other two I find suspicious are angie and gonta

Hajime: why?

Shuuichi: it was angies idea this whole magic show

Shuuichi: and just before the piranhas were dropped in gonta got on top of the cage

Makoto: they would at least be good witnesses

Hajime: especially gonta

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: well at least here it is a great day

Hajime: the weather is perfect again and there are somehow no mosquitos to bite me

Makoto: shut up

Makoto: were investiagitn

Hajime: sorry

Gundham: what are you currently investigating

Shuuichi: the magic trick

Shuuichi: I want to know how it workss but Himiko wont tell

Tenko: that's because its reall

Shuuichi: keep telling yourself that

Makoto: just talking with some people

Makoto: trying to figure out with whom she trained]

Hajime: good start

Makoto: but again Kirigiri is acting strange

Izuru: I wonder why?...

Shuuichi: Izuru just tell us what you know

Hajime: ueah

Izuru: no

Makoto: it will help me greatly

Izuru: I doubt that.

Makoto: please?

Izuru: Kirigiri Kyoko is an ultimate detective.

Shuuichi: like me

Makoto: now you have a double too

Shuuichi: yeah

Hajime: huh

Hajime: there is more isn't there

Izuru: …

Shuuichi: there is

Shuuichi: tell us

Izuru: It won't be of much use to you Shuuichi.

Shuuichi: hopes peak busisness?

Izuru: Yes.

Makoto: tell us

Izuru: Not yet.

Izuru: It might affect your killing game too much.

Makoto: oh

Izuru: She will tell when the time is right.

Hajime: fine

Makoto: there is a broken electronic pass here

Hajime: can they even be broken

Makoto: I didn't think so

Makoto: it has to be leons

Makoto: maybe it got broken during his execution

Shuuichi: huh

Shuuichi: im going to investigate ryoma's research lab

Hajime: why

Shuuichi: if my predictions are correct it will be quite interesting

Shuuichi: and the handcuffs he was wearing came from there

Makoto: that does seem suspicious

Gundham: may I say something

Makoto: sure

Gundham: I have noticed something odd about the picture makoto sent

Hajime: what is it

Shuuichi: ?

Gundham: the poster on the wall it is of a provocative woman

Makoto: hows that odd

Hajime: usually you see those in the male rooms

Shuuichi: most women probably don't enjoy those as much as men

Makoto: hah

Makoto: wait ill sent another picture

Makoto send a picture

Makoto: of the male room

Hajime: a picture of that boyband that won thirteen awards in a year

Hajime: I thought they were more for girls

Shuuichi: I don't know them

Gundham: you are from a distant world

Makoto: I don't think it is important who they are

Shuuichi: but the fact that they are in the male room instead of the female

Shuuichi: makoto investigate this further

Makoto: I will

Hajime: sorry peeps I have to go

Hajime: swimsuits are waiting

Shuuichi: well he got excited

Makoto: did you find anything Shuuichi?

Shuuichi: yes and my suspicions have been confirmed

Gundham: please explain

Tenko: ?

Shuuichi: in ryoma's lab there is a window that leads to the pool area and there is also a window through the gym to the pool area

Izuru: That certainly is interesting.

Shuuichi: that's not all

Shuuichi: the pool was a mess

Shuuichi: meaning that the murderer did use it

Makoto: a mess how?

Shuuichi: too difficult to explain

Shuuichi send a picture

Gundham: definitely suspicious

Shuuichi: I know

Hajime: Saionji is running away crying

Makoto: that's weird

Shuuichi: I think you should check it out

Hajime: yeah yeah mommy

Shuuichi: …

Hajime: you are kinda ordering us around now that murders have happened

Makoto: I didn't think he did it that much

Gundham: and hes a detective

Hajime: no need to gang up on me

Makoto: just check it out already

Hajime: I cant the door is bloicked

Shuuichi: is ther antoher entrance

Hajime: yeah im going in

Gundham: someone is dead

Gundham: I heard the announcement

Makoto: I had this feeling

Hajime: its Mahiru

Hajime send a picture

Makoto: gross

Hajime: as if yours wasn't

Makoto: hehe

Shuuichi: that mask

Hajime: its strange right

Tenko: for sure

Hajime: apperantalty it is this character from a show that is really popular in novoselic

Shuuichi: huh

Tenko: doesn't that make this Sonia suspicious

Shuuichi: maybe but that would be really obvious

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: I would say Saionji in currently the most supiciou

Makoto: huh?

Makoto: it seems likely that the muders cene was switched here

Shuuichi: really

Makoto: yeah there are many hint to tat

Hajime: how would a girl enter the guys room tho

Shuuichi: good queston

Tenko: why would she entre the guys room

Gundham: so many questions so little answers

Hajime: Mahiru died by the baseball bat

Makoto: how are you so sure

Hajime: what else could it be

Hajime: its covered in blood and matches the indentation on her head

Makoto: oh

Izuru: Wow he actually said something smart.

Shuuichi: Izuru…

Hajime: im gonna check ou the closet

Shuuichi: why?

Hajime: its open

Makoto: oh

Hajime: there is a yellow gummy bear on the gorund

Shuuichi: that's odd

Gundham: very strange indeed

Hajime: I wonder why Mahiru was killed

Makoto: same with Chihiro

Gundham: what about ryoma?

Shuuichi: he said he would gladly give his life if somoen wanted to kill

Makoto: that's sad

Shuuichi: yeah kind of

Shuuichi: he probably didn't even struggle

Hajime: gosh that is so depressing

Hajime: huh Mahiru has a note

Tenko: wjat doe it say

Hajime: something about someone interuppeting there meeting

Hajime: its from Saionji

Shuuichi: she really set herself up a a suspect

Makoto: yeah

Shuuichi: tho I also have a new suspect

Hajime: huh?

Makoto: who is ti

Tenko: ?

Shuuichi: Kirumi

Tenko: eeeehhh?

Tenko: why

Tenko: she takes care of all of us

Shuuichi: she was doing some suspicious things last night

Tenko: but the murder happened this mornig

Shuuichi: I wonder

Hajime: now this is getting confusing

Makoto: right

Makoto: meanwhile I don't have any suspects besides the ones we know didn't do it

Makoto: I mean there can only be one culprit right?

Shuuichi: I guess it has to be the one that dealt the killing blow

Hajime: right

Makoto: tho I doubt that Byakuya would work together with her

Makoto: he doesn't really like her

Gundham: somehow it thing that is an understatement

Makoto: haha

Shuuichi: maybe ou should star thingkin outside the box

Makoto: how do I start doing that

Hajime: id don't know

Shuuichi: forget everything you know and learn it in a different order

Makoto: that makes no sense

Shuuichi: look at things from a different perspectives

Hajime: yeah that might help

Hajime: im going to play the motive game again

Makoto: I though ti didn't do anything

Hajime: chiaki is with me

Gundham: she might know how it worked

Shuuichi: yeah

Makoto: look at things from a different perspective

Makoto: nope still getting nowhere

Shuuichi: maybe investigate some other things

Shuuichi: maybe it will come to you then

Shuuichi: so it always works for me

Makoto: but youre talented

Hajime: there is a hidden part of the game

Hajime: that goes over the missing days

Hajime: and there is evidence

Shuuichi: does it have to do with the murder

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: the credits

Makoto: huh

Gundham: explain

Hajime: Mahiru and Saionji are in the credits

Shuuichi: suspicious

Hajime: fuyuhiko and his sister too

Hajime: his sister is the one that was killed in the game

Makoto: odd

Gundham: very suspicious indeed

Hajime: and Ibuki, mikan and a friend of them are there too

Shuuichi: so it seems that they are the current suspects

Makoto: nice

Gundham: I don't think its that nice

Makoto: I mean nice as it nice that he found a group of suspects

Makoto: he is more likekly to be right that way

Gundham: ?

Makoto: that came out weird didn't it

Shuuichi: yeah

Hajime: yup

Makoto: I have to go

Makoto: class trial is starting

Hajime: good luck

Shuuichi: you can do it

Gundham: catch that murderer

Tenko: for Chihiro

Makoto: I will

Makoto: bye

Shuuichi: I hope he does alright

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: huh?

Tenko: what is it?

Hajime: apparently there was a prize for completing the hidded part of the game

Gundham: that's strange

Gundham: does chiaki have it

Tenko: ?

Hajime: no

Hajime: it was already gone when she completed it

Shuuichi: its likely that the one that completed the game is the murderer

Tenko: but you decided that you wouldn't play the game

Gundham: so no one would admit it

Hajime: that does make it difficult

Hajime: is it strange that I have a feeling that the killer isn't who we think it is

Shuuichi: I have that feeling all the time

Tenko: detective struggles

Shuuichi: ….

Izuru: The twilight syndrome murder case…

Shuuichi: what is it izuru

Hajime: do you know what happened

Izuru: No, it happened before I was created.

Tenko: you sure youre not a robot

Izuru: Most definitely.

Shuuichi: I have to go

Tenko: class trial is starting

Shuuichi: classtrial is beginning

Hajime: no don't go

Hajime: I need more help

Izuru: Because you are stupid.

Shuuichi: izu…

Shuuichi: bye

Tenko: ciao

Hajime: now im all alone

Gundham: im still here

Hajime: oh yah

Hajime: I forgo

Gundham: rude

Hajime: ahha

Hajime: anyway

Hajime: whod you think done it

Gundham: I have no idea

Hajime: class trial is starting

Gundham: let do this

Hajime: YOSH

Izuru: What is wrong with him?

Gundham: less than with me

Hajime: …

* * *

If Shuuichi had to say anything about the class trial it would be that it was a rollercoaster. At first they wanted to find the killer and bring Ryoma to justice, so when Kirumi was revealed to be the killer they were all against her. But then her motive was revealed, and they really wanted her to escape. In the end she was executed.

And then Maki was revealed to be the ultimate assassin. He was a bit apprehensive at first but then warmed up to the idea. Kaito was convinced she wasn't a bad person and he would believe Kaito. She hasn't done anything wrong anyway. It would be wrong to be awful to her.

In the evening he went to chat with his friends again.

* * *

Group chat: 'Ahoge squad'

Hajime: hello

Makoto: good evening

Shuuichi: nice to see you again

Hajime: great to know everyone guessed right

Shuuichi: well someone did vote for me

Makoto: you can see what everyone votes?

Shuuichi: sort of

Shuuichi: stripes appear next to your name

Shuuichi: the one with the most stripes is accused

Hajime: neat

Makoto: who was it

Shuuichi: Kirumi

Hajime: so it did end up being her

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: I understand why she did it tho

Makoto: why?

Shuuichi: apparently she is the current prime minister and she wants to go back to protect the people

Izuru: ?

Hajime: a prime minister

Makoto: a maid being the prime minister

Hajime: plot twist much

Shuuichi: yeah that was quite the shocker

Shuuichi: who was it for you two?

Makoto: mondo

Hajime: peko

Shuuichi: explain

Hajime: you go first makoto

Makoto: well Chihiro was a boy

Shuuichi: what…

Hajime: ehee?

Shuuichi: gosh

Shuuichi: and I though I was feminine for a boy

Hajime: wow

Makoto: he went to train with mondo

Makoto: the secrets were revealed

Makoto: mondo remembered a past accident and killed him

Shuuichi: oosh

Makoto: oh and genocider was revealed

Makoto: Byakuya messed with the crime scene before we discovered it

Makoto: on purpose

Makoto: and imitated genocider

Hajime: well even more plot twists

Shuuichi: and you hajime

Hajime: well

Hajime: peko was doing it for fuyuhiko to kill Mahiru as revenge on his sister

Hajime: otherwise he would have died

Shuuichi: why would she do that

Hajime: apparently she is his personal assassin

Hajime: and shes very devoted

Makoto: wow

Shuuichi: huh

Shuuichi: in every game a person that killed multiple people was revealed

Hajime: who is yours

Shuuichi: ah Maki

Shuuichi: she is the ultimate assassin and not the ultimate child caregiver

Makoto: huhuh

Izuru: Another strange coincidence.

Makoto: and in a way they all did it for someone else

Makoto: I mean mondo not so much

Hajime: but both peko and Kirumi did

Hajime: and they all had a connection to sports

Shuuichi: Ryoma to tennis

Hajime: peko to swordmanship

Makoto: and Chihiro wanted to train

Izuru: These coincidences…

Shuuichi: they are awfully suspicious

Hajime: like they are planned

Makoto: but how would you plan something like this

Shuuichi: I have no idea

Hajime: you would need some very good manipulation

Shuuichi: true

You received one new message in 'the Danganronpa squad'

Hajime: ?

* * *

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Tenko: and makoto

Tenko: did you get justice

Makoto: yeah

Tenko: good

Hajime: are you gonna tell her

Makoto: idk I don't wanna face her wrath

Shuuichi: she is on antoher planet

Shuuichi: probably

Makoto: yeah

Tenko: what is it

Tenko: tell me

Tenko: now

Tenko: or I'll kick you

Makoto: Chihiro was a boy

Tenko: liar

Hajime: it's the truth

Tenko: im not hearing this

Shuuichi: denial is the first stage of grief

Tenko: shut up you pancake

Shuuichi: pancake?

Tenko: because im gonna kick you flat

Shuuichi: im glad that im in my room with the door locked

Hajime: hahahah

Shuuichi: Hajime….

Makoto: but yeah that's the truth

Tenko: oh gosh

Tenko: there are no girls

Tenko: im all alone

Hajime: well

Hajime: maybe the next one who joins is a girl

Nagito Komaeda has joined group chat: 'Danganronpa squad'

Hajime: no im out

Hajime: this is no girl

Hajime: goodby

Hajime: it was nice knowng you

Hajime: bye

Tenko: sheesh dramatic much

Nagito: well hello there

Makoto: nice to meet you

Hajime: don't

Hajime: talk to him

Hajime: hes crazy

Shuuichi: so we've heard

Tenko: so this is the weirdo

Nagito: well this certainly is interesting

Nagito: so much hope in the same place

Nagito: and then there is another worthless student

Nagito: just like me

Makoto: I have a feeling youre talking about me

Nagito: yes

Shuuichi: don't be mean to makoto

Tenko: yeah that's just rude

Tenko: if I could I would kick you

Nagito: yes that would be much appreciated

Nagito: if hope could bloom from that

Shuuichi: …

Tenko: …

Makoto: …

Makoto: he really is crazy

Nagito: so Tenko and Shuuichi are from the same world but it's a different one that makoto and hajime are on

Nagito: interesting

Nagito: and there are killing games happening here as well

Nagito: I can literally feel the hope growing

Admin decided that Nagito Komaeda can no longer use the word 'hope'

Nagito: why?

Izuru: It was getting annoying.

Hajime: wow Izuru made a good call

Nagito: why would you do that

Nagito: you are the ultimate **** After all

Izuru: You are annoying.

Izuru: Just like Hajime.

Hajime: and what of the otters?

Izuru: Tenko is doable.

Tenko: somehow im glad with that

Izuru: Gundham is strange, I do not know how to think of him.

Shuuichi: that sums it up

Izuru: Shuuichi is at least not stupid.

Shuuichi: but im not smart either

Izuru: Makoto is kind.

Makoto: thanks!

Nagito: I suppose

Hajime: i hope that the next motives dont come soon

Shuuichi: same

Makoto: I just wanted to have a good time at hopes peak and hang out with friends

Hajime: yeah

Shuuichi: well i do think that the next coule of days wil be a little quiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter in this story so far. Somehow the chapters are getting shorter. I'll to make the next one longer. This chapter was quite the challenge, after all chihiro died and I didn't know how to properly portray the grief of the characters, so I hope I did alright.
> 
> I got a review mentioning other side chats. There are more but since this story is mainly out of Shuuichi's perspective I can only limit the amount of chat rooms shown in this fic. I like to think that Tenko and Chihiro had one together. Maybe I can one day make a side story with some of the other chats. Or one with missing chats between the main characters as this fic is focussed on the story.
> 
> I hoped to put Nagito in a bit later since I have some plans with chapter 5 but I can't really put him in during chapter 3 because of the despair disease and in chapter 4 he starts isolating himself, so this was my best bet.
> 
> Also poor Makoto, he's the only one from his game again. I also don't think I got all the facts from each case completely correct. I didn't want to play all the investigations again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last trial the group hesitantly continue on their quest for answers. But why are people starting to act so unlike themselves. Shuuichi knew that someone's hair suddenly turning white wasn't normal.

After the events of the previous day Shuuichi was deep in thought. He couldn't help but think that there was something fishy. Why was he able to interact with Hajime and Makoto. Why were they even in a killing game in the first place. What motives would the mastermind come up with next. Luckily he had his friends but would that be enough. Would they even stay alive until the end or would they die like Kaede and Chihiro.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar ping from his pocket. Someone had texted him.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Makoto: help

Makoto: me

Makoto: save me

Shuuichi: what's wrong?

Makoto: Nagito

Hajime: ?

Makoto: he made a group chat with me

Makoto: and its just him talking down on me and himself

Shuuichi: sounds fun

Hajime: not really

Shuuichi: yeah yeah

Makoto: I tried to block him

Makoto: but it only works for that chat and then he makes a new one

Shuuichi: wow

Hajime: I guess you have no other choice but to endure it

Shuuichi: I just HOPE he doesn't make another weird chat

Izuru: He already did.

Hajime: eh really?

Izuru: With me.

Izuru: He is constantly praising me. It's annoying so I ignore him.

Makoto: good choice

Hajime: for once

Shuuichi: so what are you two doing today

Makoto: exploring the next floor

Hajime: exploring the third island

Shuuichi: ha same

Makoto: what kind of areas id yoi find?

Shuuichi: a floor that looks like its possessed by ghosts

Makoto: sounds like fun

Hajime: yeah fun

Makoto: though I would probably be too scared

Shuuichi: sounds like fun

Makoto: …

Shuuichi: also Tenko got her research lab

Shuuichi: im not allowed inside tho

Shuuichi: wel I am but I get beat up

Hajime: that souns like her

Hajime: the island I got is also a bit spooky

Makoto: a bit?

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: abandoned hospital

Hajime: abandoned night club

Hajime: abandoned motel

Shuuichi: sounds lively

Makoto: Shuuichi is in joke mood

Shuuichi: sorry

Hajime: no probs

Hajime: there is also the thing Hiyoko made for Mahiru

Hajime: it looks more like a cultist thing than a shrine fo remembrance

Shuuichi: yeah that's spooky

Hajime: and there is also a abandoned cinema wit h a mobie

Hajime: made by Monokuma but I bought my way out

Shuuichi: how

Makoto: with monocoins?

Hajime: nah real money

Hajime: I have ot pao once the game is over

Shuuichi: wow

Shuuichi: you arent very smart

Hajime: ...

Makoto: we got more classrooms

Makoto: and a game room

Shuuichi: that's great

Shuuichi: oh no

Hajime: what

Shuuichi: angie found het research lab

Shuuichi: its covered in black splotches

Shuuichi: I hope its paint

Hajime: haha

Hajime: we also have a garbage electronic dump

Hajime: kazuichi is gong crazy

Makoto: I bet Chihiro would have liked that

Hajime: but hes not even in my game

Hajime: so stop feeling sad

Shuuichi: agreed

Shuuichi: well at least I got some good news

Shuuichi: Monokuma is in a vegetative state

Hajime: hows that possible

Makoto: it's a robot right

Hajime: controlled by the mastermind

Shuuichi: actually this Monokuma is an AI

Shuuichi: but he does obay the mastermind

Izuru: I would not recommend celebrating though.

Shuuichi: we aren't

Shuuichi: we're treasuring these preciaous moments

Hajime: that's great

Makoto: speaking about AI's

Makoto: we just found one

Shuuichi: huh?

Hajime: tell us

Makoto: hina said she saw a ghost but it was actually the AI

Makoto: Chihiro had modelled it to look like him

Hajime: where did she find it tho?

Makoto: the public bathhouse

Shuuichi: what was she doing there?

Makoto: looking for donuts

Makoto: don't ask me why she was looking for them

Hajime: huh

Makoto: oh and I also found a art room and a machine

Hajime: what kind of machine?

Shuuichi: ?

Makoto: uhm\

Makoto: one that cleans the air from outside

Makoto: apparently the outside world is too polluted to live in

Hajime: huh but here it is as clear as day

Shuuichi: strange

Makoto: I know

Makoto: oh and I got a motive

Hajime: already

Shuuichi: that's quick

Makoto: its just that if you kill someone and get away with it that you get money

Shuuichi: who will fall for that?

Hajime: not me

Makoto: yeah me neither

Makoto: but maybe someone will

Hajime: lets HOPE not

Shuuichi: guys I found a secret hidden room

Shuuichi: with a super computer

Shuuichi: its still broken tho

Hajime: meybe that inventor can fix it?

Makoto: another thing Chihiro would have liked

Shuuichi: don't be sad

Shuuichi: he couldn't have seen it anyway

Hajime: yeah

Shuuichi: I also found a flashback light but kokichi took it away

Makoto: what do you think youwilll remember?

Hajime: well if Izuru is right it si probably fake anyway

Shuuichi: I just hope it is something useful

Makoto: thou I doubt that

Hajime: why?

Makoto: I don't know the mastermind just seems like the person that likes to built some supsence

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: well even if it helps just a little bit it si better than nothing

Makoto: right

Shuuichi: well I have to go to the dining room to figure it out

Hajime: tell us if you find something

Shuuichi: iw ill

Makoto: well hajime anything one your end?

Hajime: uhmmmmmmm Nagito is free?

Makoto: yeah I figured that out already

Hajime: mikan likes the hospital stuff

Hajime: but this hospital thing gong on creeps me out a bit

Makoto: why?

Hajime: why would there be hospital stuff if we weren't sick

Makoto: are you thinking that some sort of illness will start spreading

Hajime: Monokuma has done impossible things before so it wouldn't surprise me

Makoto: what do you think Izuru

Izuru: Think what?

Makoto: do you think that Monokuma would be able to spread an illness?

Izuru: He might. If he can he will do it.

Hajime: that doesn't bring me HOPE

Makoto: are we gonna type it like that now?

Hajime: yeahhh

Shuuichi: im back

Makoto: and?

Hajime: what is it?

Shuuichi: I remembered my own funeral

Makoto: huh that's strange

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: how can you remember that

Makoto: I mean if you are at youre own funeral you have to dead

Shuuichi: I know

Shuuichi: but it was really strange

Shuuichi: it wasn't from my perspective

Makoto: that is odd

Izuru: Another point suggesting that these flashback lights are fake.

Shuuichi: yeah

Hajime: have you tried to suggest that to the others yet?

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: im scared that it will lead ot my actual death

Makoto: why

Shuuichi: if the mastermind is in this game it means that they can get rid of me

Shuuichi: and since Monokuma and the monocubs are controlled by an AI the killing game can continue if the mastermind is dead

Hajime: you mean that there is a chance that there are people outside influencinh the game as well

Shuuichi: I hadn't thought about it like that

Shuuichi: but it certainly is a possibility

Makoto: well if the game will continue with the same trend it will take a few days before the first people start dying

Hajime: and lets HOPE we can stop it before that happens

Shuuichi: yeah\

Shuuichi: how are your clases doing as a grouo now

Shuuichi: I mean since maki has been revealed as a assassin everyone has been on edge

Hajime: that's understandibel

Hajime: here I have the feeling that we are slowly growing apart

Hajime: these murders have been stressing people out

Makoto: same here

Makoto: not that we were close anyway

Shuuichi: well at least im friends with Kaito

Hajime: even after that whole love hotel fiasco?

Shuuichi: s-s-shut up!

Makoto: tsundere

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: we get along great

Hajime: that's nice

Hajime: I got Chiaki

Hajime: shes sweet nice lovely funny and an amazing person in general

Makoto: she sounds great

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: just hope she doesn't end up being a murderer

Hajime: well im not you shuuihci

Hajime: I wont lose my love interest like that

Makoto: I don't even have a love interest

Shuuichi: believe me

Shuuichi: you will have one soon

Makoto: thanks?

Hajime: back to chiaki

Hajime: I don't think that there is any other person wo could compare to her

Izuru: No one can compare to her.

Hajime: see evn Izuru agrees

Makoto: have you met her

Izuru: briefly

Shuuichi: she must have left a strong impression if she had that effect on you

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: and we can add another thing to the list of similarities between you two

Shuuichi: im desperate to prove that the two of you are related

Hajime: …

Izuru: …

Izuru: We aren't related.

Makoto: I know its more like you are the same person

Hajime: no

Izuru: Actually, it is spot on…

Shuuichi: WHAT?

Hajime: NO WAY!

Makoto: it was just a joke…

Shuuichi: Izuru explain yourself

Izuru: no

Hajime: does this have to do with my talent?

Izuru: A bit.

Shuuichi: I have a couple theories..

Makoto: share them please

Shuuichi: well Izuru did reveal that he was 'made'

Shuuichi: so one of my theories is that he is some sort of clone of Hajime

Shuuichi: and was then trained to have so many talents

Hajime: why would I want a clone tho

Shuuichi: I have other theories as well

Makoto: oh share them peas

Shuuichi: another is that Izuru is some sort of modified hajime

Hajime: explaoin

Shuuichi: well Izuru could be Hajime that has undergone some sort of experiment to gain talent

Hajime: but don't I have a talent already

Makoto: yeah otherwise he wouldn't be at hopespeak

Shuuichi: yeah I don't get that either

Shuuichi: but they are only theories

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: it is quite the shocker tho

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: is one of them right Izuru?

Izuru: …

Hajime: that could be interpreted many ways

Shuuichi: lets keep this quiet from the others

Makoto: yeah we wouldn't want Nagito to find out

Hajime: brrr im shaking by just thinking about it

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: that wouldn't be nice

Makoto: why did he have to come here

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: but be glad that Kokichi isn't here as well

Shuuichi: that would be torture

Hajime: yea

Hajime: why are there so many difficult people

Shuuichi: to make our life harder

Makoto: I mean it is kind of like we are in a fictional universe

Hajime: o gosh yes

Hajime: that would be funny

Shuuichi: that would be cruel

Shuuichi: why would you enjoy watching people get killed

Makoto: you have your detective books

Shuuichi: that's different

Shuuichi: those are fictional

Makoto: well we were thinking about a situation in which we were the fictional people

Shuuichi: I would be horrified if that happens to be true

Hajime: you're a weird one

Shuuichi: how

Hajime: youre logic is twisted

Makoto: maybe its culture shock

Shuuichi: that might be

Shuuichi: but it is still weird

Hajime: true

Makoto: right

Makoto: are you guys getting tired

Shuuichi: yeah a bit

Hajime: I mean it has been a long day

Shuuichi: true

Shuuichi: maybe its time to sleep

Makoto: night/

Hajime: gooooood nighttttt

Shuuichi: children

Izuru: Mom friend?

Shuuichi: go to bed

Izuru: I never left.

Shuuichi: …

Shuuichi: night

* * *

After skipping training with Kaito, Shuuichi went to bed. He was tired. During the last couple of days, a lot happened. But that is not all, he can't stop thinking about what Izuru had said. Hajime was Izuru. But how? There were more questions than answers and if he came up with an answer more questions would come. Not only that, he seems to get in more discussions with the others. They are still friendly, but he was sure that if they continued like that they might become a little less friendly. Was it really just culture shock? Or was there something else going on? Not only that but Angie was starting to act weird as well. While he was pondering these many thoughts he slowly fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he went to the dining hall and ate breakfast with the others and then went on with the day hanging out with various people. While he was hanging out with some of them he received a message.

* * *

Group chat: 'Smart people'

* * *

Shuuichi looked at his screen in confusion. He didn't know about this chat. He quickly clicked on members and the others in the group were: Nagito and Izuru. Huh, well this is bound to be interesting.

* * *

Nagito: well hello

Shuuichi: why is this a chat

Nagito: it is just a group for us smart peole

Nagito: I have read over all of the text in the main group chat and concluded that you are smart enough to be in this group

Shuuichi: thanks I guess…

Nagito: no need to thank someone as worthless as me

Shuuichi: please don't do that here

Nagito: but I do think that I am quite smart

Nagito: especially compared to many of the tother

Izuru: Well he's not wrong.

Izuru: I guess that we are considered the smartest out of everyone that has found the chat.

Nagito: yes this is the place for intellectual conversations

Shuuichi: that's nice I guess

Nagito: well then onto our first subject

Shuuichi: this is starting to sound like a school presentation

Izuru: He probably prepared everything he was going to say.

Nagito: …

Shuuichi: well what is this first subject

Nagito: well I read that you like mystery novels

Shuuichi: yessss!

Izuru: Well that enthusiasm came out of nowhere.

Nagito: I do quite like mystery novels as well

Nagito: maby we can talk about thme

Shuuichi: yes please

Nagito: well then have you read the basics

Shuuichi: well of course all of them

Nagito: and which is all of them

Izuru: I'm leaving.

Shuuichi: bye

Shuuichi: well of course all sherlock holmes related things

Shuuichi: and Agatha cristie

Shuuichi: and much and mauch more

Nagito: who are they?

Shuuichi: what!

Shuuichi: you don't know them?

Nagito: no

Nagito: maybe different world thing

Shuuichi: huh

Shuuichi: at first glance our worlds seem very alike yet when you really start looking deeper you realize that they are in fact very different

Nagito: yes

Nagito: very odd yet extremely interesting

Nagito: I can only hope to learn new things from you

Shuuichi: well thank you

Shuuichi: then what do you consider the basics?

Nagito: the novels inspired by the not so well known Kirigiri family

Shuuichi: explain

Nagito: well they are this big group of detectives

Shuuichi: ah yes makoto mentioned one of them

Nagito: yes

Nagito: they have been around for many years and have inspired many writers

Nagito: those books are simply fascinating

Shuuichi: sounds interesting

Nagito: but it still interests me why one of them turned away to become headhamster of a school

Shuuichi: what do you mean

Nagito: one of them left to become headmaster of hopespeak

Nagito: I got to talk to him once

Shuuichi: this certainly is interesting

Shuuichi: how this Monokuma take him over

Nagito: well that certainly is an interesting question

Nagito: but im sure htat after this dip of despair hope will grow anew

Shuuichi: if you keep talking like that you will never make nay friends

Nagito: lowlife like me doesn't need something like friends

Shuuichi: yes you do

Shuuichi: otherwise you wouldn't have made this group chat

Shuuichi: and you wouldn't have done research into getting my attention

Nagito: wow

Nagito: you really are the ultimate detective

Shuuichi: thanks!

Nagito: you also seem to be able to handle complimetnts better now as well

Shuuichi: tansk

Shuuichi: I do my best to improve after Kaede died

Nagito: you have only known her for a couple days

Nagito: how can you feel so sad after know her for so little time

Shuuichi: I guess we just really clicked

Shuuichi: but now that I think about it is a little over the toop maybe

Shuuichi: but I cant change how I feel.

Nagito: that is completely understandable

Nagito: but I simply cant understand how you feel what you fieel

Shuuichi: have you every lost someone precious to you?

Nagito: my dog

Nagito: and my parents

Shuuichi: they must have meant a lot toyou

Nagito: it just because of my luck

Nagito: it tends to bring disaster and they tries to apologies for it with extreme luck

Shuuichi: that must have been difficult

Nagito: well I have always lived this way

Nagito: so I don't know any better

Shuuichi: my parents haven't really been there for me either

Shuuichi: sometimes I feel like they just forgot about me

Nagito: haha

Nagito: how can they forget such an amazing person as yourself

Shuuichi: they are too busy with their own things

Nagito: it seems that we are more similar than i had originally thought

Shuuichi: you are quite different as to how Hajime had described you as well

Nagito: how did he discribe me?

Shuuichi: as an obsessive stalker

Nagito: well i have been following him

Shuuichi: why would you follow him

Shuuichi: it freaks him out

Shuuichi: or did you want to become his friend

Nagito: he just interests me

Shuuichi: so you wanted to be his friend

Nagito: if you could call it that

Nagito: we used to be able to get along great

Shuuichi: I heard

Shuuichi: maybe you should stop acting so obsessive and start to be a little nicer to him

Shuuichi: and yourself

Shuuichi: then things might get easier

Nagito: thank you

Shuuichi: no problem

Shuuichi: this also works for you Izuru

Shuuichi: if you wan to be friends you have to be nicer as well

Izuru: I didn't ask for advice.

Shuuichi: sometimes I don't either but sometimes you just need it

Nagito: good advice

Nagito: ill try

Nagito: your an amazing person Shuuichi

Shuuichi: I'm not

Shuuichi: i just have some experiences

Nagito: now lets continue talking about those books

Shuuichi: sure lets do that

* * *

After talking to Nagito about his books for a little while he starting wandering around the school for a little while. While he was doing that he heard some rumours about a student council that Angie had created. And if he knew one thing it was that it wasn't good. Apparently some of the others students had joined as well. They say that it was to preserve the peace of the school and prevent any more murders from happening but he knew that murder couldn't be prevented. Rules just made way for more complicated murders if Makoto's game was anything to go by.

When the evening came he went to train with Kaito and surprisingly Maki as well. Apparently he had invited her so make her a friend and to prove that she wasn't as dangerous as Kokichi claimed. While he was a bit apprehensive at first he eventually quite liked it. It was nice that he wasn't the only one that did the exercises anymore. Even if she was way better at it than him.

When he went to bed he wanted to tell the others what he had learnt.

* * *

Shuuichi: hey

Hajime: yo

Makoto: how was your day

Shuuichi: interesting to say the least

Hajime: yeah same here

Makoto: yup something relly weird happnedn

Shuuichi: explain

Hajime: im curious

Makoto: well you know the ai we found

Hajime: yes

Makoto: well we brought taka to talk to it

Makoto: it was very emotional

Makoto: alter ego transformed its face into mondo

Makoto: and taka got white hair

Shuuichi: that makes like zero sense

Hajime: yeah

Izuru: Actually it does.

Makoto: explain

Shuuichi: please

Izuru: When one misses someone to a large extend and they in some way or form 'meet' this person again it can switch something in the brain which causes a dormant gene to awaken and gives the person white hair and red eyes.

Makoto: well he already has natural red eyes

Hajime: so that wasn't obvious

Shuuichi: it still doesn't make much sense tho

Makoto: it does

Hajime: yeah

Izuru: I have to agree with the two above.

Shuuichi: it really doesn't make any sense

Makoto: different world thing

Hajime: who knowszz

Shuuichi: guys

Shuuichi: really

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: sounds about right

Hajime: so what happened with you Shuuichi?

Shuuichi: Nagito made a group chat with me a Izuru

Makoto: oh dear

Makoto: that sounds bad

Hajime: yup

Shuuichi: actually it isn't

Shuuichi: it is a group chat for us intelligent people

Shuuichi: and he is a pretty interesting person once you get to know him

Hajime: huh

Shuuichi: he just wanted some friends

Hajime: that's kinda sad

Makoto: yeah meaybe we should be a bit nicer to him

Shuuichi: yeah do that

Shuuichi: oh and not only that but Angie created a student council

Hajime: why do i ave a bad feeling about this

Makoto: because if they make rules the killer has to be more creative

Shuuichi: exactly

Shuuichi: not only that they are pretty strict already and they've just formed

Hajime: be careful

Shuuichi: I will be

Hajime: well here things have been interesting here as well

Hajime: I mean fuyuhiko came back from the hostipal

Shuuichi: thasts great

Hajime: then had to be brought back in because he cut open his stomach

Makoto: why?

Shuuichi: maybe it's a mafia thing

Hajime: that's about right

Hajime: now we are going to have a party to celebrate his release and acceptance of the group

Shuuichi: hopefully this doesn't end up like the last one

Makoto: yeah that would be bad

Hajime: haha

Hajime: but that's not the only thing that has been interesting me

Hajime: i mean soda has been in the junkyard for hours and still hasn't left

Makoto: well it seems he really likes it there's

Hajime: I'm happy for him

Hajime: he is a nice dude

Shuuichi: he seems like someone youcan trust

Hajime: that was what i was thinking

Hajime: too bad he has an obsession with miss princess

Makoto: like a lovesick puppy?

Hajime: pretty much

Shuuichi: that's funny

Makoto: well we have one too

Makoto: but his is probably a little more violent

Shuuichi: ?

Makoto: genocider

Hajime: wow

Hajime: yeah that could end up yandere style

Shuuichi: yeah pretty much

Shuuichi: we don't have any of that here

Shuuichi: unless you count Tenko after Himiko

Hajime: i think that countas

Makoto: yo

Makoto: its just a little less straight

Hajime: like a circle

Shuuichi: ha

Makoto: on the topic of genocider

Makoto: have you continued that book yet?

Shuuichi: i forgot all about that

Hajime: well that's bound to happen when so much is going on

Makoto: i forgive you

Shuuichi: but I'm still wondering

Shuuichi: why would a mastermind want us to play a killing game

Makoto: and why be such a stickler to the rules

Hajime: and in Shuuichi's case participate themselves

Hajime: i mean you would only do that if you have a death wish

Shuuichi: but that's the strange thing

Shuuichi: you would think that but then why did Monokuma specify that only those who were forced into the killing game would die when the first motive was announced

Izuru: Even I have to admit that, that is quite strange.

Makoto: its kind of like everything was planned in advanced

Makoto: like the mastermind is sure that they wont die

Shuuichi: but how can you be sure about that?

Hajime: like Makoto said

Hajime: everything would have been planned

Izuru: That would mean that the mastermind has incredible manipulation skills.

Izuru: I don't think that I would be able to do such a thing.

Makoto: but wont things start to make sense as well

Shuuichi: what do you mean

Makoto: did Kaede know that the murder video would play?

Shuuichi: i doubt it...

Shuuichi: wait

Shuuichi: then how was she able to plan her murder

Shuuichi: her plan was really reliant on that music

Hajime: that's so strange

Hajime: maybe she knew the mastermind?

Shuuichi: somehow that would make sense as well

Shuuichi: i mean when Rantaro died she acted like she knew she hit the wrong one

Hajime: but how could she have known that

Makoto: wow there is some conspiracy stuff going on

Izuru: It would explain some things, but we can't jump to conclusions.

Shuuichi: i know

Shuuichi: and i do hope that this isn't the case

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: but I somehow get the impression that Shuuichi's situation is way more complicated than ours

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: it really does seem like he is from another world

Shuuichi: then how are we able to contact each other

Makoto: well Hajime and i are in different times completely and i find that more impossible than to talk with someone from a different world

Shuuichi: haha true

Makoto: what I find interesting is the reason why this usami decided to have us interact

Hajime: prolly because she wants us to make friends

Shuuichi: you think that's just it?

Shuuichi: no extra hidded motives

Hajime: who knows

Hajime: I only know that this works to our advantage

'You have received a new message in 'danganronpa squad'

Shuuichi: now that I think about it where does the name Danganronpa even come from?

Makoto: I don't know

Hajime: ?

* * *

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Maki: just what is this?

Shuuichi: hey Maki

Maki: Shuuichi?

Shuuichi: yup its me

Hajime: and we are here too

Tenko: yes another girl

Tenko: now im not the only one anymore

Hajime: especially after the whole Chihiro incident

Tenko: we don't talk about that

Hajime: right

Maki: who are these people?

Shuuichi: there from other killing games

Maki: …

Maki: you mean that there are others trap in the same situation as us

Tenko: yup pretty much

Maki: wow

Nagito: oh so another ultimate enters the chat

Nagito: may I ask what your talent is

Shuuichi: youdont have to lie

Maki: im not Kokichi

Shuuichi: nope you aren't

Maki: im the ultimate assassin

Tenko: yeah that was a big reveal

Hajime: Shuuichi already told mako-chan and i

Makoto: mako-chan?

Nagito: …

Nagito: welcome

Hajime: if you want more info feel free to read back

Hajime: oh and sent a picture

Shuuichi: Nagito you two

Nagito send a picture

Maki send a picture

Makoto: thanks now I know what you two look like

Maki: right

Maki: im going to read

Shuuichi: good luck

Tenko: feel free to ask question

Tenko: because I don't get a single thing

Hajime: haha

Tenko: *glare

Hajime: whoops

Makoto: hahaha

Hajime: where is Gundham by the way

Nagito: I saw him hanging out with the princess

Hajime: you think they have something going on

Nagito: they might

Shuuichi: just hope none of them die

Shuuichi: that will create ultimate sadness

Hajime: speaking from experience

Tenko: yes

Shuuichi: yup

Makoto: poor you two

Tenko: yes pity us

Shuuichi: I don't thing that is a nice thing to say

Hajime: anyway party is startin here!

Nagito: youre going?

Hajime: sure it seems like fun

Nagito: maybe ill go too

Shuuichi: it would be a great opportunity to talk to other people

Makoto: yeah and don't act too strange

Tenko: good luck

Hajime: I hope Ibuki made some good music

Makoto: it would suck if the ultimate musician couldn't make music

Shuuichi: yeah

Maki: why are you guys like this?

Shuuichi: to get over the paoin of losing those precious to you

Maki: …

Makoto: and to create theories on what is going on

Shuuichi: yup

Shuuichi: evn if I don't like them

Makoto: you mean the one about Kaede

Shuuichi: yea

Maki: explain

Shuuichi: just theorizing that Kaede knew the mastermind

Maki: that wouldn't make sence

Maki: she seemed pretty desperate to free us

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: but they are only theories

Tenko: lets not think like that of the dead

Tenko: respect them

Makoto: yeah let's do that

Hajime: o welp

Tenko: what is it

Hajime: akane is getting attacked by Monokuma

Shuuichi: what

Shuuichi: how did that happen

Hajime: she picked a fight with him

Makoto: that's not gonna end well

Hajime: nekomaru protected her

Shuuichi: from what

Hajime: a fatal attack

Tenko: thank goodness

Makoto: how is he doing?

Hajime: badly

Hajime: Monokuma is taking him to the hospital

Shuuichi: it seems like a lot of people are ending up in there

Nagito: no

Makoto: what do you mean no

Nagito: no one ended up in the hospital

Hajime: nagiot fuyuhiko was in the hospital

Nagito: I never saw him there

Hajime: you saw him there

Makoto: this is weird

Shuuichi: its lik he s lying

Tenko: like he became kokichi

Maki: don't mention that pest

Tenko: sure….

Hajime: well lets just sleep on it

Nagito: but im not tired

Shuuichi: I agree with Hajime

Tenko: yeah me to

Maki: good night

Makoto: night

* * *

When the next morning came Shuuichi immediately knew that something was going to happen. Nagito was acting strange last night and there is the whole thing he heard about the student council. Would they officially announce their presence today? Would there be a new motive? Or did someone already die? He hoped not but he had nothing to say about it. He did wonder what kind of motive would be introduced. The monokubs seemed pretty eager to have everyone get along. Would they have a motive to make friends or something?

Then he heard the morning announcement. The monokubs wanted everyone to go to the gymnasium. Was he right about a motive being introduced?

He hesitantly made his way to the gym, while ignoring the beeps that came from his monopad.

In the gym there was a new motive announced. A Necronomicon that had the instructions to bring one of their dead classmates back to life. He knew that would be impossible but the monokubs had done some strange things before. Also, the student council made their first official appearance. They would ignore the monokubs and Monokuma and make their own rules. Angie even destroyed one of the flashbacklights to prove her point.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: Shuuichi you there?

Hajime: hello

Makoto: I don't think that will help ahjime

Hajime: oh

Shuuichi: well im here now

Hajime: finally

Hajime: we have been trying to get contact for ages

Makoto: yeah it took a bit long

Shuuichi: did something happen

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: there is a desease going around

Shuuichi: what kind of

Hajime: despair disease

Makoto: yeah it sounds weird

Hajime: It makes people who got it act wird

Shuuichi: how so?

Hajime: Nagito got the liars disease

Hajime: now he can only speak in lies

Shuuichi: that's strange

Makoto: I know right

Hajime: akane is crying all the time

Hajime: and Ibuki is extremely gullible

Shuuichi: is there anything that can be done aobut it?

Hajime: well mikan is taking care of them

Hajime: we have also split in two groups

Hajime: I and fuyuhiko are with the sick people because we had touched them before

Makoto: safety first

Shuuichi: that sounds smart

Hajime: now hi have to sleep in the hostpia

Shuuichi: huh

Makoto: what aobut you shuuchi

Makoto: you seemed pretyy busy

Shuuichi: ah

Shuuichi: the student council made their official announcement

Shuuichi: their members are angie, Himiko, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Tenko and gonta

Makoto: Tenko too

Hajime: I thought she didn't like anie

Shuuichi: I think she joined for Himiko

Hajime: huh

Shuuichi: they also covered up the manhole

Makoto: ooh

Shuuichi: and angie destroyed a flashback light

Izuru: Well they were probably fake anyway.

Shuuichi: true but still

Hajime: that must be a bit oppressive

Shuuichi: that's not all

Makoto: let me guess

Hajime: a motive

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: we got this Necronomicon

Hajime: a what?

Makoto: probably something mysterious

Shuuichi: it has the intstuciont to bring one of our dead classmates back to life

Hajime: that sounds pretty fake if oyu ask me

Makoto: if only it did work

Shuuichi: yeah we thought the same

Shuuichi: but maybe angie will try it

Shuuichi: anything happening on your side makoto

Makoto: the AI disappeared

Hajime: who took it?

Makoto: I don't know

Makoto: probably either taka or hifumi

Shuuichi: but theu both deny it

Makoto: yeah but they were fighting aobut it yesterday

Hajime: that does make them suspicious

Shuuichi: but then someone could use that to their advantage

Makoto: yes that is what im worried about to

Hajime: also lets HOPE that Nagito doesn't start textig

Shuuichi: can you please stop doing that

Hajime: haha nope

Makoto: but yeah

Makoto: Nagito typing now would be a bit confusing

Shuuichi: just when he started warming up to us

Hajime: you actualy likes conversing with him?

Shuuichi: a bit

Shuuichi: it is a bit different than talking with you two

Hajime: how so?

Shuuichi: I dunno prolly because ther is a little more brain invoveld

Makoto: are you calling us stupid

Hajime: he is

Shuuichi: well you couldn't figure out 11037 said leon

Shuuichi: so I don't think you two are the smartest out there

Hajime: ahahaha….

Makoto: well I have to admit that that was a bit

Makoto: stupid

Hajime: oh shush if we were from like England we could have figured that out as well

Shuuichi: you might say that now but somehow I doubt that

Hajime: …

Izuru: I agree with Shuuichi

Makoto: yeah metoo

Hajime: guys!

Hajime: but somehow all this action makes me scared

Makoto: I get what you mean

Makoto: everythime things start to happen someone ends up dead

Shuuichi: but without things happening we wont get out eiter

Makoto: well I got some good news too

Makoto: but I doubt that it is important

Hajime: well what is it?

Shuuichi: ?

Makoto: its nothing much but a few days ago

Makoto: Hiro heard some sounds on the roof

Makoto: maybe its help truing to get inside

Shuuichi: that would be nice

Hajime: finally something good

Izuru: well we don't know for sure if it is good

Makoto: well lets just hope

Shuuichi: for now lets just sleep

Hajime: agree

Makoto: yes

Shuuichi: night

Hajime: sleep tight

Makoto: have no fright

Izuru: …

Izuru: Mr. Wright

Makoto: who's that?

Hajime: no idea

* * *

Hajime: hey guys?

Hajime: anyone?

Hajime: …

Hajime: Izuru I know youre there

Izuru: What is it?

Hajime: sheesh

Hajime: mikan was on top of me

Hajime: I couldn't breathe

Izuru: That's nice.

Hajime: you really don't care do you?

Izuru: no

Hajime: well ill wait til mornig

Izuru: yes please

* * *

When Shuuichi woke up he immediately noticed that Hajime had sent some texts during the night. He didn't mind it too much and decided to ask about it after breakfast. Breakfast went relatively well beside that fact that the student council was being a bit oppressing and forcing the students to do exactly as they said. After breakfast they were free to do as they wanted, as long as it didn't hurt anyone.

This was the moment that Shuuichi decided to check in with Hajime.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Shuuichi: so what happened

Hajime: someone here to hear me out?

Shuuichi: yes

Hajime: yes!

Hajime: well I woke up not being able to breath but that was because mikan was on top of me

Shuuichi: wow

Hajime: yeah but I had to change shifts with fuyuhiko anyway so it wasbt too bad that I woke up

Hajime: so I go downstairs and Kazuichi made these facetime machines

Shuuichi: so you can still talk with other people

Hajime: without the risk of them getting infected

Makoto: that's a good idea

Hajime: I know right

Hajime: but this happened in the middle of the night

Shuuichi: so we weren't there to talk aobut it

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: only Izuru who doesn't care abou tme

Makoto: well Izuru could be a bit nicer to you

Shuuichi: yeah tahts right

Hajime: I still wonder how Izuru and I are the same persoone

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: it is a bit confusing

Makoto: with me it is a bit clearer

Makoto: nothing much is happeneing now that the AI has been stolen

Hajime: that's good news right?

Shuuichi: I thing so

Makoto: I hope so

Makoto: I mean someone could also be planning something

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: with me things are alright I gues

Shuuichi: I mean I have the feeling that I live in some sort of dictatior ship

Shuuichi: but beside that it is pretty nice

Hajime: must be tought

Makoto: I cant imagine someon controlling things like that

Shuuichi: well there is Monokuma

Hajime: yeah

Makoto: so what are you guys going to do today?

Hajime: keep watch and make sure the sick people stay alive

Shuuichi: haha

Shuuichi: I;m thinking about hanging out with Kaito

Hajime: must be nice to hang out with people without risk

Hajime: *glare

Makoto: haha

Makoto: im hanging out with celestia

Shuuichi: who?

Makoto: the ultimate gambler

Hajime: play some gambling games against her

Hajime: I wanna know who win

Shuuichi: good question

Shuuichi: I might also read osme more

Makoto: yes please

Makoto: I want to know what happens to my sis

Hajime: if only you had that book yourself

Makoto: well I probably wouldn't even pick up the book

Hajime: haha same

Shuuichi: you guys have no life

Hajime: you have no life

Hajime: mister anti social

Shuuichi: hmmpf

Makoto: really

Izuru: These guys are boring.

Makoto: that's nt nice Izuru

Hajime: yah

Hajime: please explain how we are the same presone

Izuru: no

Shuuichi: please?

Izuru: no

Makoto: come on be nice to the others

Izuru: no

Shuuichi: well we are have no luck with him

Hajime: not even makoto

Makoto: haha…

Shuuichi: well im going to read now

Hajime: good luck

Hajime: I'll try to stay alive

Makoto: see u laterrrr

* * *

For Shuuichi the day continued like normal. Nothing much happened, save for some student council shenanigans. He was just about to read during his afternoon when he received a text.

* * *

Group chat: 'smart people'

Nagito: I hate all of you so much

Shuuichi: what?

Nagito: I do not want to talk to you

Shuuichi: hajime did mention you had the liars disease

Shuuichi: and ive spent enough time with kokichi to know how to handle lis

Izuru: I do think that this is a little different.

Shuuichi: well yeah

Shuuichi: we just have to take what he says and turn it into the opposti

Izuru: I can see why you have been put into this chat.

Shuuichi: thankyou

Nagito: I'm so sad that you continue talking without me

Shuuichi: …

Shuuichi: you should be sad

Shuuichi: by the way don't you have a fever?

Nagito: no

Shuuichi: you should rest

Nagito: no

Shuuichi: just go to sleep

Nagito: no

Izuru: Just ignore him.

Shuuichi: sure

* * *

After those shenanigans Shuuichi closed his monopad and picked up his book and started reading again. The book still disturbed him, those kids seemed a bit weird.

Before he knew it, it was already evening, and he had to train with Kaito and Maki. When he went outside his room he saw Maki but couldn't find Kaito. After asking Maki she said that Kaito wanted to skip again. When they went outside they were spotted by Tenko and she wanted them to come with her and convince Angie to stop with what she was doing.

* * *

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Tenko: so whats the plan

Maki: why are we talking here

Tenko: so the rest of the council wont hear us

Shuuichi: but we could make our own chat?

Tenko: naw too much time

Maki: right

Makoto: Is everything alright here?

Shuuichi: yeah were just going to try and convince angie to stop with the whole council brainwashing thing

Makoto: makes sense

Maki: I doubt shell listen

Tenko: we wont know until we try

Shuuichi: I shees what is kokichi doing out?

Maki: being annoying

Shuuichi: I suspected that much

Maki: then why did you ask

Shuuichi: lets just focus on our objective

Makoto: yeah do that

Kiyotaka Ishimaru has joined group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Kiyotaka: YOU SHOULD FOLLOW THE RULES

Makoto: wow hes here

Shuuichi: classmate of yours?

Makoto: yup

Makoto: he is very abou the rules

Kiyotaka: YES

Makoto: said so

Maki: he seems like a hassle

Tenko: guys we have to go to angie

Maki: right

Shuuichi: maybe this chatting is distracting us too much

Makoto: good luck

Shuuichi: good night

Kiyotaka: MAY YOUR DREAMS BE FILLED WITH ACED TESTS

Maki: he is certainly odd

* * *

They then continued with their quest to convince Angie but they weren't very successful and they were forced to return to their beds and wait for the next morning.

When he woke up the next morning, he Maki and Kaito went to Angie's lab to stop her from performing the ritual. When they were at the door they were stopped by Himiko who had protected the door for Angie. When they decided together with Himiko that it was the best option to open the door they got Kokichi to pick the lock on the door. But when the door opened they saw a dead Angie on the floor and the body-discovery-announcement rang throughout the building. Shuuichi decided that his best option was to inform the people in the chat.

* * *

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Shuuichi: help please!

Makoto: why?

Hajime: sorry im kinda busy

Makoto: with what

Hajime: finding people to help me try to save whomever was just hanging herself

Shuuichi: well here weve got a body

Tenko: yup

Makoto: not again

Makoto: its starting again

Izuru: Well if the last two instances are anything to go by then Makoto should be careful.

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: anyway who died?

Tenko: Angie

Gundham: that doesn't surprise me

Maki: me neither

Shuuichi: but it is a locked room murder

Tenko: it could be a result from the ritual

Gundham: yes that would make the most sense

Maki: no it wont

Makoto: I have to go with maki this time

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: I don't believe in that kind of stuff

Hajime: well we got two dead bodies

Makoto: TWO?

Makoto: sheesh cruel

Hajime: I know right

Hajime: wait ill sent a pic

Hajime sent a picture

Shuuichi sent a picture

Tenko: wow cruel

Tenko: especially to that young girl

Maki: well Hajime did mention she was annoying

Tenko: that doesn't mean she has to die

Tenko: the person even tied her obi that way

Makoto: that is kind of cruel

Shuuichi: can you explain what happened Hajime

Gundham: that would be favourable

Hajime: well I woke up during the night with Mikan on top of me

Makoto: again?

Hajime: yeah and then later when I went to the hospital the communication device turned on and it desplaied someone hanging themselves and since this was connected to the music place and went there

Shuuichi: good decision

Maki: if you were on time it would have safed them

Hajime: with here it is were is is starting to get strange

Tenko: ?

Hajime: when I opened the doors there was only one body hanging and when I returned later with a couple others the door wouldn't open and when we got it open there were two bodies

Shuuichi: that is strange

Shuuichi: even stranger than our locked room with hanging wax figures

Tenko: somehow I doubt that

Makoto: I think that the best choice is to investigate

Hajime: right

Maki: anyway are we really going to do that séance?

Shuuichi: apparently

Hajime: what?

Gundham: a séance is an ancient tradition in which people try to communicate with theh dead

Hajime: rigjt

Hajime: I dobu t that would work

Shuuichi: same but Kiyo suggested it

Makoto: someone got attacked here!

Tenko: Izuru was right?

Shuuichi: who got attacked?

Makoto: celestia

Gundham: does she remember the perpetrator?

Makoto: yes is was a robot with a hammer

Shuuichi: talking about strange incidents

Makoto: we are trying to chase the suspect but we don't know were he wnet

Hajime: any ideas?

Makoto: well we decided that it was best to split up

Shuuichi: in groups right?

Makoto: well yeah

Makoto: evn I know what happens in horror moveis in these situations

Tenko: wow someone who actually is smart

Shuuichi: Tenko we have to go

Tenko: right bye

Shuuichi: bye

Hajime: huh I wonder if it works

Makoto: Kiyotaka is dead

Gundham: that boy from last night

Makoto: yeah

Hajime: he died before we even got to know him

Gundham: yes

Makoto: now im the only one from my game again

Makoto: anyway weve to meet up with the others

Hajime: good luck

Hajime: ill keep on investigating

Nagito: and ill be happy to help

Hajime: youre back to normal?

Nagito: yes now that someone died the motive is no longer needed

Makoto: what Hifumi is dead too

Gundham: that's odd

Makoto: yeah becase why did the bodyannouncemetn only play once

Izuru: That is strange…

Makoto: I guess we should just go and check up on the bodies and start investigating

Hajime: that's seems that best thing

Shuuichi: hey

Makoto: how d it go

Shuuichi: …

Hajime: Tenko?

Shuuichi: she died

Gundham: ?

Nagito: wow

Hajime: no way

Makoto: you were in the room with her

Shuuichi: yes and that's whats so frustrating

Shuuichi: someone had the guts to kill someone right in front of me

Shuuichi: as a detective and just simply cant forgive that

Maki: that seems right

Hajime: another person we knew died

Izuru: Now in every game two people have died…

Shuuichi: right that is odd

Shuuichi: these coincidences start to get really suspicious

Makoto: right

Makoto: but at least your suspect have been cut down

Shuuichi: I guess

Shuuichi: the only ones that could have done it are Kiyo, Himiko, kokichi, me and Tenko

Makoto: suicide?

Hajime: why would she do that

Izuru: It would make sense if she was the one the had killed the other girl.

Maki: it would but I doubt that that is the case

Maki: since when has something been obvious in these murders

Shuuichi: Makoto case 1 with 11037

Makoto: that wasn't that obvious!

Hajime: yeah only the smart peeps could figure it out

Gundham: I have to agree

Shuuichi: but like Maki said we cant say that that's what happened

Shuuichi: after all there are more suspicious poepe

Maki: right

Maki: im placing my bets on Kokichi

Shuuichi: im not

Maki: why

Shuuichi: reasons

Hajime: sheesh vague much

Maki: well he had to have something to do with it

Makoto: that oculd be

Nagito: especially if hes like me

Hajime: did you have something to do with our murders

Nagito: not this time

Nagito: I was kind of unconscious for the most time

Shuuichi: well that's one less suspect

Gundham: delightful

Makoto: guys the bodies have moved

Izuru: Dead people cannot move.

Shuuichi: yeah

Makoto: I know but now they are bothy in the art room and just now the other announcement played

Kokichi Ouma has joined group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Maki: no

Kokichi: well if this isn't interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Makoto's game, the next character from that game that enters the chat will stay for the rest of the story and not die in a couple chapters. Also please note that I'm writing this without a beta reader and that I can make mistakes, so if you found one please tell me.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kokichi: well if this isn't interesting

Maki: im out

Shuuichi: why are all the annoying people finding out about this chat?

Hajime: because they exist to annoy us

Maki: somehow that makes sense

Kokichi: please don't be mean to little old me

Maki: you little pest

Maki: im leaving

Makoto: you cant leave this chatroom

Maki: …

Kokichi: well I don't like you either

Kokichi: bleh

Maki: next time i see u

Shuuichi: you two please stop

Nagito: wow

Hajime: what is there to wow

Makoto: guys we HAVE to INVESTIGATE

Shuuichi: mako-chan is right

Hajime: well then lets get to it

Gundham: well i suppose we should start with investiatign the boedies

Hajime: but Mikan is still doing her autopsy?

Nagito: then start with the area aroudn the bodies

Shuuichi: ill d the same

Kokichi: nyihihihihi

Makoto: you are planning something are you not

Kokichi: not at all

Maki: I don't believe that for a sencond

Shuuichi: just ignore him

Makoto: but I'm wondering is the one that killed Tenko the same one that killed angie?

Hajime: good question

Hajime: in my case it probably is

Makoto: yeah I don't doubt that

Shuuichi: well I guess we have to figure that out then

Maki: well then lets start investigating and stop texting your friends

Shuuichi: but we always do this

Nagito: i have to agree with shuuichi

Nagito: this chat allows us to see other perspectives of people that didn't know the people

Maki: i suppose that makes sense

Makoto: well then ill be the first one to present my evidence

Makoto: whenever someone was attacked here th culprit left a hammer with a number on it

Makoto: the numbers give the order of events

Izuru: I wouldn't trust that.

Nagito: i agree

Nagito: i could be used to throw you of the right path

Shuuichi: but we cant be sure yet

Shuuichi: just keep it in mind

Hajime: i can now see why you three have a chat called smart people

Maki: just now?

Hajime: *glare

Kokichi: wait there is a chat for smart people

Kokichi: why am i not in there

Nagito: because you have yet to prove that you're smart

Shuuichi: and you have just joined

Maki: have you even read everything above?

Kokichi: well i just joined so don't expect me to read it so quickly

Maki: the others did it quicker

Shuuichi: well they had less to read through

Maki: don't defend him

Hajime: well please be nicer then

Maki: I wont

Makoto: hello there is a investigation that is happening

Makoto: or do you want to go into the trial completely unprepared?

Shuuichi: no we don't

Shuuichi: but you know what the problem is?

Hajime: no not really

Nagito: since you haven't told us

Hajime: Nagito is becoming tolerable aian

Shuuichi: well we have to find the murderer of Angie

Shuuichi: if by some case these victims have different murderes the one that killed Tenko will get away with it

Maki: and they wont be punished

Kokichi: we cant have a killer walking around

Hajime: that does sound like a problem

Makoto: maybe you should investigate her muder first then

Shuuichi: right

Maki: but we cant ignore the other one

Maki: there is still a chance that they have the same killer

Kokichi: well maybe the killer is you Maki

Maki: I did NOT kill them

Kokichi: or maybe I killed them

Makoto: it isn't nice to joke about that

Kokichi: really?

Hajime: yes

Hajime: poor Tenko

Hajime: she was a nice person until the end

Shuuichi: she was

Shuuichi: but I have to say that the killer of Tenko being kokichi is far more likely than it being maki

Kokichi: well youre a suspct too then

Shuuichi: I know

Hajime: anyway

Hajime: can any of you come up with ideas on how suddenly a second body appepard here?

Izuru: I can but I won't tell you.

Hajime: anyone else?

Kokichi: it must take a long time to hang her

Shuuichi: I agree

Shuuichi: maybe the body was hidden in some way?

Hajime: but I would have noticed that right?

Maki: well you could have been too distracted with the other body

Makoto: that would make sense

Hajime: I can see were you come from

Shuuichi: anyting going on with you makotot?

Makoto: uhmmm

Makoto: well Hagakure is a suspect

Maki: why

Makoto: two reasons

Hajime: explain

Makoto: 1 he was found with the robot costume on

Shuuichi: and the other

Makoto: before Hifumi died he said that the one that killed him was Yasuhiro wich is his name

Shuuichi: but wouldn't that be a little too obvous

Nagito: I agree

Makoto: wel he isn't exactly smart but I doubt that he did ti

Makoto: that's why im trying to find more evidence

Shuuichi: well I guess I have to start investigating other areas as well

Hajime: you stayed by Tenko's body the entire time

Shuuichi: well I investigated around it mostly

Shuuichi: the results were pretty interesting

Nagito: do tell

Shuuichi: there was aa loose floorboard

Maki: it was very suspicoys

Makoto: well good luck with investigating the rest

Hajime: ooh and also the others were claiming that my killing was a copycat killing

Nagito: ah yes from tha t terrigle movie you skipped

Hajime: and now I have to t watch it

Hajime: it is directed by Monokuma so it will probably be terrible

Gundham: that is an understatement

Shuuichi: well good luck

Makoto: tell us how it went

Maki: please don't

Hajime: ill decide that when im done wathing

Shuuichi: yyup

Makoto: and here I am totally confused with whats happening

Makoto: I try to get Kirigiri to talk but she is pretty quiet

Shuuichi: well I suggetst getting testimonies from peope

Makoto: but they don't align

Makoto: celeste has this really elaborate story but what Hagakure is telling doesn't match up

Makoto: and his sotry is missing pieces

Nagito: I would trust him

Shuuichi: same

Shuuichi: a perfect story seems too good to be true

Makoto: that makes sense

Makoto: but even then im missing too much

Shuuichi: keep your eyes open and mind open to everything

Makoto: il try

Hajime: o gogh

Shuuichi: was it bad

Hajime: yes

Makoto: do you get what the others are saying now?

Hajime: yes

Hajime: but they would need anither murder to complete the pattern

Shuuichi: explain?

Hajime: in the movie there are three deaths

Hajime: and the first two align witht the deaths here

Nagito: I asked

Nagito: people are only allowed to kill two people here

Maki: really?

Makoto: never herard of such a rule

Makoto: I mean that wouldn tmake much sense

Makoto: I mean it seems like the mastermind wants us all dead anyway

Shuuichi: but if everyone dies it wouldn't be entertaining

Shuuichi: Monokuma seems desprerte for survivals and an interesting game

Nagito: but then why would the killer mimic the movie

Shuuichi: right, that ouwldn t make much sense

Hajime: if they cant complete the pattern why make it one in thte first place

Makoto: maby the second one wasn't planned?

Shuuichi: that could be the case but I wouldn't draw that conclusion just yet

Nagito: oh no we wont

Hajime: right

Shuuichi: aaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Hajime: what is it

Shuuichi: I almost thought another person had died

Maki: ttoo bad he didn't

Makoto: let me guess it was kokichi

Kokichi: yup

Hajime: what did he do

Shuuichi: well I walked onto the hallway and I saw him lying on the gorund with a lot of blood surrounding him

Shuuichi: so I was scared he died as well but then he exclaimed that it was all a lie

Kokichi: yup

Makoto: how did he get the blood anyway

Maki: the idiot got himself injured

Kokichi: I did it on purpose

Kokichi: I mean I could totally see that there was a floorboard loose in the next room

Shuuichi: wait what?

Hajime: is this important?

Shuuichi: yes

Shuuichi: why was this floorboard loose

Kokichi: there were some screws missing

Maki: wow I didn't expect a response

Kokichi: only for my detective

Nagito: oooh

Makoto: right

Shuuichi: anyway thanks for the new evidence

Shuuichi: now get your heads checked out

Kokichi: no

Shuuichi: you might have somethiig wrong

Hajime: right

Hajime: ill go investigating the locked door

Shuuichi: me too

Makoto: il check on methods to move the boday

Nagito: il do that too

Kokichi: wow they really are planning al this

Maki: well WE don't want to die

Kokichi: I don't want ot die either!

Hajime: cant you two just shut up

Makoto: now you know how we feel about you and Izuru

Izuru: We are not like that.

Shuuichi: just a little less

Shuuichi: extrme

Shuuichi: but you are still bad

Hajime: guys

Hajime: by the way were is Gundham

Shuuichi: how should we know

Makoto: you should know

Maki: youre in the same game

Nagito: he is very interested in the appearing body

Nagito: he seems to be of the mind that it was something demonic

Makoto: that sounds about right

Hajime: I just thing hes shy

Shuuichi: that could be trur as well

Maki: and wat are we going to talk about

Makoto: we could check on the motives

Shuuichi: good idea

Makoto: ill go first

Makoto: hifumi and taka were fighting about the AI so that could be the motive

Makoto: someone could have wanted it as well and decided to kill them

Kokichi: or they were just easy targets

Shuuichi: while that may seem a bit much it could be tru

Makoto: right

Hajime: here its pretty vague

Hajime: I guess Ibuki with her gullible disease was a very easy target but beside that I wouldn't know

Gundham: or they were very annoyed by that gremlin

Hajime: yeah they both could be a bit much

Nagito: right annoyance but that wouold be a vary weak motive

Nagito: I doubt you would kill over something like tat

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: here It could be that Angie was a bit of a tyrant

Shuuichi: but I cant come up with why they would want to kill Tenko

Shuuichi: especially with other people in the room

Maki: one of whichi was a detective

Hajime: well she was part of the council;

Maki: but she was the least strict of them all

Shuuichi: that does sound like a bit weak of a motive as well

Makoto: or the person is just an hole

Hajime: yeah that could be true too

Shuuichi: at the very least they were very confident in what they were doing

Kokichi: yup

Maki: don't tell me you were the oen that killed her

Kokichi: really you think that greatly of me

Kokichi: well yeas I did

Makoto: what?

Hajime: wow

Shuuichi: no you didn't

Makoto: what makes you say that

Shuuichi: the person that commited this crime would not give me decisive evidence and if my theory is correct you don't have the physicality to do what wass eeded

Kokichi: Shuuichi believes in me

Kokichi: youre so nice

Maki: just shut up please

Hajime: hes even worse than Nagito

Nagito: really?

Maki: most definitely

Kokichi: you all think so highly of me

Hajime: no we don't

Izuru: You are just a bug that got a bit too annoying.

Makoto: freshly roasted

Kokichi: buggs are gross

Shuuichi: that is corrct

Hajime: luckily there are none on this island

Maki: which is very odd

Nagito: correct but weve got a murder to solve

Hajime: im going back to the hostipal to check if there is any evidence there

Shuuichi: im going to check kiyo's research lab

Makoto: an im going to look for even more evidnce

Makoto: like this anime glasses wipe thingy

Nagito: a what?

Makoto: you know you clean glasses with it

Shuuichi: that could be interesting evidence

Shuuichi: it would make the most sense that someone who likes anime owned it

Makoto: Hifumi really like anime, it was pretty much his talent

Maki: wow

Maki: extreme

Shuuichi: the sword that was used with Angie's murder came from this reaseard lab

Hajime: chiaki is helping me in the hospital tand we found an interesting set up on the second floor

Maki: explain

Hajime: black out curatins

Nagito: like what appeared on the video

Hajime: yup

Gundham: and the ones that are currently hanging in the music hall

Hajime: yes

Hajime: wait

Shuuichi: well that's some interesting development

Makoto: most certainly

Makoto: well guys I have to go

Makoto: classtrial is starting

Shuuichi: same here

Nagito: ehre too

Makoto: don't die

Shuuichi: we wont'

* * *

After a very long and intriguing classtrial Shuuichi was very tired and wanted to go to bed early. He very briefly glanced at his monopad but nobody had said anything. Instead of worrying he went to sleep he could worry all he wanted in the morning when new areas were open for them to explore.

The classtrial was a bit disturbing but he was just glad that he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

When he woke up in the morning he checked his monopad and saw that some of them were already chatting for a few minutes.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Shuuichi: hey

Hajime: good youre alive

Makoto: me too

Hajime: so what happened

Shuuichi: well the murderer was kiyo

Makoto: huh

Makoto: why did he do it?

Shuuichi: this is going to sound very bad but he was a serial killer that only killed girls to send them to his dead sister, who he was in love with

Hajime: wow

Hajime: yeah thats bad

Makoto: that's just gross

Shuuichi: i mean the classtrial started out very normal

Shuuichi: we were dicussing various things but then we foudn out he killed Tenko

Makoto: but that didnt mean he killed angie

Hajime and the classtrial was aobut her muder

Shuuichi yeah

Shuuichi: he actually used that as an argument but then we found some evidence that maki and i had found under the floor that angie was killed in the same room as tenko

Shuuichi: if himiko hadnt coincidently picked that room we wouldnt have guessed it

Makoto: wow sot the stakes were at stake

Hajime: it seems so

Shuuichi: so we confronted him but then he started acting all weirdly

Shuuichi: he pulled down his mask and he had lipstick on and acted like his dead sister was possessing him

Shuuichi: he wanted to kill a hundred girld to send them to her

Makoto: wow that is pretty messed up

Makoto: here the killer was celeste

Makoto: she manipulated hifumi into being an acclomplice and then killed him off

Makoto: the first time we saw him he was still alive just acting like he was dead but he wasnt

Hajime: woow

Hajime: way to make friends

Makoto: the motive was the money

Shuuichi: just for the money

Makoto: yeah she wantd to buy an european castle

Hajime: she could have just asked sonia

Shuuichi: they dont know eachoterh

Makoto: and yeah then she went and killed them

Makoto: hifumi was the one that moved the body

Hajime: but then how did it work with the name

Makoto: her real name was yasuhiro

Shuuichi: wow talk aobut coincidence

Makoto: and when we accused her of the murders she began lashing out agains us all

Makoto: blaming us almost

Shuuichi: wow

Hajime: you said she was pretty clam

Makoto: apparently not

Shuuichi: and how was it for you Hajime?

Hajime: well this might be the most shocking one of them all

Shuuichi: even more than mine

Hajime: i dare say so

Makoto: explain

Hajime: well the murderer was Mikan

Shuuichi: wait what

Makoto: did I read that correctly?

Hajime: yeah i know shocker

Shuuichi: well I would like an explanation

Hajime: she caught the disease as well

Makoto: what were her symptoms?

Hajime: she remembered what we forgot

Shuuichi: what

Makoto: how wold that lead to murder tho

Hajime: i dont know she wouldnt tell

Hajime: but she started out very normal during the classtrial

Hajime: she was very cute and shy

Shuuichi: right becasue that was her normal self

Hajime: well what we thought was her normal self at least

Hajime: and then when we began accusing her the rest was still very much against it but allt he evidence pointed to her

Hajime: so then she started blaming us for being mean

Hajime: she almost pulled out her hair

Shuuichi: molydoly

Shuuichi: that certainly is soemthing

Makoto: wowo

Hajime: but that is not all

Hajime: she then started acting like despair was the greatest feelling in the world

Makoto: can it get even worse?

Hajime: oh yeah it can

Shuuichi: explain

Hajime: well then she started acting al in love with some girl

Hajime: she didnt tell who it was

Shuuichi: it is possible that this girl is the amstermind

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: that would atleast reduce the suspects

Shuuichi: right

Makoto: wouldnt it be funny if we all had the same mastermind

Izuru: …

Hajime: it would certainly make things easier

Hajime: but now i dont know if i even want my memories bakc

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: if something like that happened to me i wouldnt know eiter

Hajime: maybe I am jsut as messed up as her

Izuru: You aren't.

Hajime: how do you know

Izuru: You are me, I am you.

Izuru: If you remembered you would turn into me.

Shuuichi: so my theory about you being a an enhanced hajme is true

Izuru: Yes it is.

Izuru: It is likely that Mikan was hoping to spread the disease to you Hajime, so I could come back.

Hajime: you have connecttions to that messed up Mikan.

Izuru: Yes, but not in the way she thinks we had one.

Hajime: and you know who the mastermind is

Izuru: Yes.

Shuuichi: tell us

Makoto: yeah

Izuru: Makoto and Hajime have the same mastermind. I don't know about Shuuichi.

Shuuichi: since I am from a different world

Izuru: Correct.

Hajime: then will you tell us who it is

Izuru: No

Izuru: If Shuuichi continues reading that book he will find out.

Hajime: well then what are you waiting for Shuuichi

Shuuichi: well i got other things to do ast well

Hajime: yeah but please do continue

Makoto: for us

Shuuichi: i will

Shuuichi: as quick as I can but I cant promise anything

Shuuichi: I got my own circumstances as well

Makoto: we understand that

Hajime: yup

Hajime: but all these coincidsned in our games are really freaky

Makoto: right

Shuuichi: every murderer this time had some weird personality switch

Izuru: I wonder if it is even a coincidence anymore.

Hajime: well it probably is

Makoto: well at least were here for eachother

Shuuichi: im glad that you are here guys

Shuuichi: so did anything else happen to you guys?

Hajime: nah not really

Makoto: i had something interesting happen

Hajime: what is it

Makoto: kyoko had found a secret room and showed it to me

Makoto: there were all these folders with a lot of information about hopespeak

Makoto: and with the lack of camera's we think that monokuma doesnt know about it

Hajime: that's very nice

Shuuichi: thats great news

Makoto: yeah but that;s no t all

Makoto: i also saw Sakura fighting with monokuma

Hajime: and she survived?

Makoto: yeah she did

Shuuichi: well that's nice but why were they fighting

Makoto: im planning to ask her about it later

Shuuichi: just dont forget to tell us all about it

Hajime: well i guess something did happen here

Shuuichi: aand what might that be?

Hajime: nekomaru retured and he actually became a robot

Shuuichi: so kiibo is not the only robot anymore

Hajime: ig guess

Makoto: robot party

Hajime: right

Shuuichi: well i guess we'll be getting new areas to explore right

Makoto: well if the trend follows yes

Hajime: i hope it will be something fun

Izuru: There probably won't be.

Hajime: oh shu up

Hajime: let us have soem happyt moments

*you received one new message in group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Shuuichi: I guess we have to check that out

Hajime: yeah i suppose

* * *

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Fuyuhiko: well this is nice i suppse

Kokichi: someone new

Hajime: hey

Fuyuhiko: oh hello

Hajime: welcome to this weird world of people who are from different times and worlds

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: before I forget you have to send a picture

Hajime: kokichi you too

Hajime: i dont know what you look like

Kokichi send a picture

Fuyuhiko send a picture

Makoto: welcome to the club of little people

Shuuichi: is there a group chat of that?

Makoto: you would never know you tall ones

Shuuichi: I'm not that tall

Hajime: im taller than average

Fuyuhiko: what the shit does it matter anyways

Kokichi: yeah you little fu

Kokichi: why can he curse and why can't i

Kokichi has received a time out for cursing too many times

Shuuichi: I wonder too

Hajime: probably because its an important part of his character

Makoto: like that makes sense

Hajime: i guess we have to deal with it

Fuyuhiko: so this is what you have been doing when you were looking at the digital handbooks

Hajime: yup

Makoto: and now you can do it too

Shuuichi: i wonder when new poeple from makotos game will apear

Makoto: yeah becasue i feel kind of lonely

Hajime: well we're here

Shuuichi: anyway im headed towards the dininghall so we can get goig

Hajime: mee tooo

Makoto: smae

Fuyuhiko: I guess

Hajime: i wonder if we can explore a new island

Fuyuhiko: probably

Makoto: an I will get a new floor

Makoto: yup i knew it

Shuuichi: well then lets get exploring

Hajime: yup

Hajime: lets find the hidden ship parts

Shuuichi: wait what

Hajime: Monokuma left a hint that may lead to ship parts on the new island

Fuyuhiko: I just hope that they are usable

Shuuichi: good luck

Makoto: onto the fourth floor

Shuuichi: im headed outside since i think that one of the object i received will work here

Shuuichi: right kokichi...

Kokichi: hehehhe

Hajime: what happened?

Shuuichi: well we got our motive and it was a key card and the little liar stole it and ran away with it

Makoto: thats not nice

Kokichi: well im not nice

Fuyuhiko: you will regret that later when you lose something important to you

Kokichi: oooh look at this little one giving me life advice

Hajime: welll i would follow it if i were you

Shuuichi: yeah

Hajime: and lets hope we find more clues on whats happening to us

Fuyuhiko: and who this world ender organisation is

Nagito: also known as the future foundation

Shuuichi: explain

Nagito: at the end of the trial Mikan said that they were the ones that put us in here and that they were the enemy

Makoto: and you would believe someone who has clearly lost their minds

Hajime: we take it with caution

Shuuichi: really?

Hajime: well maybe not

Shuuichi: do not take anything for what it is

Kokichi: like the flashback lights

Shuuichi: yeah like that

Shuuichi: they probalby are fake anyway

Kokichi: I wonder

Hajime: the new island has a themepark theme

Kokichi: oooooh fun

Makoto: here is the fourth floor some weird floor

Makoto: like all the others

Makoto: i mean there is a dataroom that we cant open

Shuuichi: well I just discovered Kiibo's research lab

Hajime: I wonder when you'll find yours

Shuuichi: I hope soon

Makoto: yup

Makoto: ooh the headmasters office is here too

Hajime: go in

Makoto: I cant the door is locked

Nagito: that's a shame

Kokichi: just pick the lock

Makoto: monokuma will kill me then

Kokichi: ...

Maki: better be safe than sorry

Shuuichi: ooh there is also a fifth floor now

Hajime: neat

Shuuichi: it looks like some sort of church

Shuuichi: but instead of angels there are monokuma's

Makoto: wow that's weird

Hajime: i just found monomi's house

Hajime: its just as cutesy as I expected it to be

Nagito: tasty

Shuuichi: what?

Fuyuhiko: get to the castle

Hajime: yeah I'm almost there

Shuuichi: I found Tsumugi's research lab

Shuuichi: its really big

Makoto: i just got into the teacher's room and there was a picture there

Maki: of what

Makoto: celeste, sayaka and hifumi hanging out

Makoto: but they hadnt met before either

Kokichi: how strange

Nagito: how strange

Hajime: wow they are twins

Nagito: I'm way taller than that healthy gremlin

Kokichi: dont insult my height

Maki: did he hit a nerve

Fuyuhiko: no short person would like to be insulted by tall people about their height

Kokichi: correct

Hajime: im at the castle and monomi and monokuma wont enter because they are scared of rats

Hajime: and the castle is rat themed

Shuuichi: thats amazing

Shuuichi: just like the fact that i found my own research lab

Maki: but it is covered in various killing supplies

Makoto: how so

Maki: there is poison

Shuuichi: and case files with detailed descriptions of murders

Hajime: guys were going in the rollercoaster

Hajime: we win something if we do that

Maki: do you know what you win?

Fuyuhiko: we'll find out after

Hajime: here we go

Shuuichi: good luck

Shuuichi: im going to look through these case files

Maki: ill help

Makoto: well i just found a chemistry lab and Hina and Sakura are very happy about it since it has PROTEIN

Hajime: well were back

Makoto: thats quick

Hajime: yup and we got the price

Hajime: no further hints on the ship pieces but we did get a file

Nagito: which contains some very intersting informaion for Makoto

Kokichi: how so

Hajime: it has a report from their killing game and the six survivors

Makoto: six of us survive

Maki: lucky

Makoto: who are they

Nagito: should we tell them it might change what happens

Izuru: Considering that Makoto had very little influence over what happened there I think it is safe.

Makoto: hey

Nagito: thanks izuru

Hajime: the survivors are: Byakuya, Touko

Makoto: we knew those already

Hajime: Kyoko, Aoi

Makoto: good for them

Hajime: Yasuhiro

Kokichi: htats surprising

Hajime: and Makoto

Makoto: I survive?

Makoto: yessss!

Hajime: be happy

Makoto: I am

Nagito: but we dont know how and it what order

Shuuichi: I might ahve something about that

Hajime: how?

Nagito: explain

Shuuichi: in my research lab there are these case files which contain very detailed descriptions of murders

Shuuichi: there are about 50 of then

Maki: 52 exactly

Hajime: wow

Shuuichi: the first couple only contain illustrations but the later ones have pictures

Shuuichi: and the first two are aobut your killing games

Shuuichi: i know how every murder played out

Maki: but we dont know who did it or who was killed

Shuuichi: the illustration are just outlines and the pictures are made unrecognizable

Makoto: but then how do you know that they are our games

Shuuichi: the methods

Shuuichi: the first method is a knife in the stomach but the name fo the culprit was written behind the corpse in what looked like numbers

Makoto: sayaka's death

Shuuichi: the fourth one in the first file has a suicide by poison

Makoto: so the next one who dies in my game will die by killing themselves

Maki: it would seem so

Makoto: are there any others

Shuuichi: well here it gets strange

Shuuichi: it has a description of a body but nothing else

Makoto: that certainly is odd

Nagito: what about this game

Shuuichi: the fourth murder here has some weird circumstational origin

Hajime: what do you mean

Shuuichi: it has something about a secret of a building but it doesnt go indept

Hajime: so it is useless

Maki: the one after is pretty interesting though

Shuuichi: its also a kind of suicide but someone else dealt the killing blow

Shuuichi: but looking at it it would be impossible to deduce who did it

Maki: right

Maki: the one who crafted this plan was very intelligent

Hajime: wow this is kind of messing with my mind

Izuru: But if you are from a different world then how do you have this information?

Shuuichi: I have no idea

Maki: kaito is here and he found the flashback light

Hajime: well I just want to take a second to take it all in

Nagito: yeah this is a bit much

Kokichi: you really think so

Kokichi: this is nothing

Maki: you shut up

Fuyuhiko: but who are the ones that die

Shuuichi: i apologize but i cant tell

Shuuichi: were going to watch the flashbacklight now though

Makoto: just dont believe that everything is real

Maki: yeah we remember that

Hajime: well we are going to the fun house

Hajime: because it is the only thing we havent checked out yet

Gundham: but it may contain a trap

Fuyuhiko: well we dont have much else to do anyway

Makoto: well good luck to you all

Makoto: i'll just sit here and hope that someone i know will enter the chat as well

Izuru: I am still here.

Makoto: yeah you are my friend too

Izuru: I guess.

Makoto: it's just that i cant talk with anyone else about my game

Izuru: Yet the game we know the most about is yours.

Makoto: but that is only because it is the first one

Makoto: it seems like Shuuichi's is like the 50th one

Makoto: but who would want to create that many killing games

Izuru: The mastermind would certainly have gotten bored by then.

Makoto: i guess not only the mastermind

Shuuichi: were back

Makoto: how'd it go?

Shuuichi: it was stragne

Maki: there is still no connection between all of them

Kokichi: there were meteors

Maki: and protests about the end of the world

Shuuichi: that we deserved them

Maki: and the failure of the gofer project

Makoto: the what project

Shuuichi: a project the would allow the human race to continue surviving in space

Izuru: That doesn't make sense.

Maki: now that i think aoub it

Maki: its like someone is creating this big elaborate backstory but it just looks like one big mess

Shuuichi: that is a good description actually

Maki: thank you

Kyoko Kirigiri has joined the chat

Makoto: finally someone frm my game

Kyoko: what is this?

Shuuichi: welcome fellow detective

Kyoko: how'd you know that

Izuru: That would be through me/

Shuuichi: just read back and you'll understand

Makoto: im not alone anymore

Shuuichi: i wonder how its going with hajime though

Makoto: yeah we ahvent hear from them in a while

Kokichi: well maybe theire dead

Shuuichi: theire?

Kokichi: oh you make typos too

Makoto: yeah but that one is just wierd

Kyoko: i understand whats going on

Shuuichi: that quick

Kyoko: so youre a detective from another world

Shuuichi: i think so yeah

Shuuichi: are you interrogating me or something

Kyoko: no not really just wondering what other detectives are like

Shuuichi: nagito should add you to the smart people chat

Kokichi: wait there is one for us

Shuuichi: well i guess you are smart enougt too

Shuuichi: but youre kind of annoying

Kyoko: but his smart might offer a different perspective

Shuuichi: that s trure

Makoto: now i feel left out agian

Hajime: hello were back

Shuuichi: that took a while

Fuyuhiko: we kind of passed out

Hajime: and now were in the funhouse but there is no exit

Fuyuhiko: and were in the strawberryhouse

Hajime: cold the funhouse be that strange house with that strange mechaninc

Nagito: that does seem very likely

Hajime: were now exploring the insie

Makoto: well be carefull

Shuuichi: there might be something dangerous in there

Hajime: like the final dead room

Maki: the what

Kyoko: what is that?

Hajime: final dead room

Hajime: we know nothing except that you face a challenge and can die on the inside

Shuuichi: better not to try it then

Maki: Shuuichi dont forget the training that we have

Shuuichi: yeah yeah

Nagito: there is this other section called the grape house

Hajime: and they are probably on the other sides

Hajime: with the tower that connects the two

Shuuichi: but what would the gimmick be

Nagito: mabye wll find out later

Hajime: oh and there is this portrait fo the real Izuru Kamukura

Izuru: I am very real too mind you.

Hajime: youre just me from the future

Nagito: wait what?

Maki: please explain

Izuru: no

Hajime: nope thats our secret

Kokichi: so you are related

Hajime: if youre the smae person you are not really related

Shuuichi: are you?

Makoto: lets not have a discuussion about that

Kyoko: please

Hajime send a picture

Makoto: you didnt have to do that

Makoto: but he does look a bit different

Shuuichi: hes an old man

Kyoko: and the founder of hopespeak academy

Kyoko: and the predecessor to my father

Makoto: wait youre dad was thte principal

Kyoko: he should be instead of monokuma

Shuuichi: what happened?

Kyoko: thats what i want to find out

Nagito: it is likely that monokuma forcefully replaced him

Kyoko: I think that he might have killed him

Makoto: how are you so calm about this

Gundham: parents are just unnecessary

Shuuichi: well if they are absent i like mine i guess

Makoto: i love my parents

Makoto: even if they are more average than Hajime

Hajime: thanks...

Makoto: no problem

Gundham: was that even a compliment

Hajime: now we just need to figure out who gets to sleep in the nice rooms

Nagito: let luck decide

Hajime: no

Gundham: no

Fuyuhiko: no

Makoto: that would be cheating

Shuuichi: it would aloso be cheating if you were the one that suggested it

Makoto: my luck is worse than his

Shuuichi: but youre stil the ultimate luck

Maki: i have to agree with makoto

Kyoko: same here

Maki: you were lucky to be born in a happy family

Shuuichi: yeah

Hajime: even i can say yeah to that

Kyoko: yeah

Gundham: yeah

Kokichi: yeah

Nagito: i was born in a happy family but they died

Shuuichi: i guess thatss also a thing

Shuuichi: mine jsut forgot about me

Shuuichi: and left me with my detective uncle

Maki: next thing you know you have to travel to some parallel world in a tv to solve some murders

Kokichi: haha

Shuuichi: did you just apply my backstory to that game

Hajime: well good night

Hajime: im tired after all that has happened today

Shuuichi: yeah me too

Makoto: yup

Makoto: good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that last chapter had a lot of reveals but this is just as bad.
> 
> About the ending of this story. While the first two game have a clear continuation and danganronpa V3 does not. Which means I will be taking my route to what is true there. It will probably be very different as to what is actually canon but I'm just doing whatever makes sense in this story.
> 
> I'm doing my best to wait as long as possible for the Junko reveal but since Shuuichi and friends canonically find out about it in Chapter 5 it probably won't take too much longer. I just don't want to put all the reveals out super soon.
> 
> Please tell me if something doesn't make sense.


	6. Chapter 6

When Shuuichi woke up in the morning he immediately felt a lot better. While he was worried about Hajime and his classmates, he couldn't help but feel like today was going to be a good day. Which was a welcome thing within this killing game.

He stepped out of bed and didn't even bother looking at his monopad and immediately went to the dininghall where he found Gonta very desperate to help. He had the previous day offered his help and had uncovered the manhole. Wether that was a good thing Shuuichi didn't know.

In the dininghall he also heard a very brief mention that Miu was making something. Shuuichi could only hope that it was something helpful and not overly ridiculous.

After that something very interesting did happen. Kokichi managed to piss Kaito off so much that he got a slap in the face. What Kokichi thought of that Shuuichi didn't know but he knew that it was definitely needed. After that whole debacle he went to his room and opened up the chat.

* * *

Group chat: 'Ahoge Squad'

Shuuichi: hey

Hajime: hello

Shuuichi: is everything alright over there

Hajime: no

Hajime: im so hungry

Hajime: why can't we eat

Hajime: and monokuma new morning ruotine made it even worse

Shuuichi: new morning routine?

Hajime: yeah some weird movement thing

Hajime: while it is pretty relaxing it just made me more hungrly

Makoto: ouch

Shuuichi: and with you makoto

Makoto: it seems alright

Shuuichi: really?

Makoto: well not really

Makoto: we just got yhe reveal that there was a mole between us the hwle time

Makoto: they were supposed to do the first murder but Sayaka and Leonb just happened to be fuirst

Hajime: woow do you know who it is

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: monokuma revealed it to us because they had an arugment

Shuuichi: who is it?

Makoto: sakura

Hajime: that mst have hurt a lot

Hajime: did you know that there is a statue of her here

Shuuichi: huh really

Makoto: that's great

Makoto: but im scared

Makoto: if what was revealed yesterday was true then she is the only one that is still going to die

Shuuichi: and the mastermind

Makoto: i guess so

Makoto: and if what you said was true then it would be a suicide

Makoto: I just want to talk her out of it

Hajime: but then there is this chance that the mastermind will get mad at you

Shuuichi: I suggest just doing your best

Makoto: but I dont want anyone else to die

Hajime: me neither

Hajime: but it just seems very much out of your control

Izuru: I agree with the other two.

Makoto: I suppose

Hajime: I'm just hoping that we can get out of here without anyone dying

Izuru: Which I highly doubt.

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: it seems that this bleak reality is finally sinking in

Makoto: and that makes it even more strange

Shuuichi: well for some good news

Shuuichi: I'm reading the book again

Hajime: and did you find anything out agian

Shuuichi: well ive had my suspisions but I think this servant guy mentioned here might be Nagito

Makoto: explain

Shuuichi: well since the very beginning of the story there was this servat

Shuuichi: he was ery much acting like the stragne standoffish Nagito

Shuuichi: even teh description fits

Shuuichi: beside the glove

Hajime: glove?

Shuuichi: well its actuaaly an oven mitten but he only wears one

Shuuichi: like he doesnt want to show this arm

Makoto: thats odd

Hajime: but htere is nothing wrong with his hadn

Shuuichi: yeah thats why i thought of it a odd.

Hajime: that it is

Shuuichi: oh and kokichi got slapped

Makoto: what!

Hajime: hahaha by who

Shuuichi: Kaito

Hajime: I wish i was there

Makoto: I mean kind off

Makoto: they do get the worst motives

Hajime: well I do think that mine at the current moment is the worst

Shuuichi: eyah

Makoto: okay you get this one

Hajime: this isnt a competition

Shuuichi: now you know how I feel

Hajime: sorry

Makoto: anyway does Izuru ahave something new to mention

Izuru: There is now light.

Shuuichi: uh what

Hajime: yeah you might have to explain that

Izuru: First the room was completely dark, now there is light.

Makoto: huh that is strange

Shuuichi: maybe its because youre connection to Hajime is getting closer

Izuru: I thought so as well.

Hajime: I guess it would kind of make sense

Makoto: but not really I guess

Shuuichi: the room is getting brighter because hajime is starting to accept Izuru as part of him

Makoto: like he's opening his mind

Hajime: well suppose I've been considereing beeing nicers

Makoto: I guess we can write it off as that then

Shuuichi: that or the killing game is coming to an end

Hajime: which would be greatly appreciated

Hajime: how did you get in that dark room in the first place?

Izuru: I would rather not tell.

Shuuichi: it could help Hajime a lot

Makoto: and us too

Makoto: at least I hope so

Izuru: No.

Shuuichi: well if Makoto can't convince him then we have no chance

Hajime: yeah I guess

Hajime: they got pretty close i guess

Makoto: I'm just being nice

Izuru: And you don't pry too much.

Shuuichi: hehehe

Hajime: yup that would be Shuuichi

Hajime: I guess I'm just a bit too blunt

Izuru: And you're me.

Hajime: you were prejudiced

Shuuichi: that does seem likely

Hajime: I never had a chance

Makoto: Yup

Makoto: People tend to like me

Hajime: well youre really nice and fun to hang out with

Shuuichi: getting sappy now

Shuuichi: so anything planned for today

Hajime: surviving and maybe hanging out with some opeople

Makoto: yeah that seems like a good plan

Shuuichi: yeah I guess I'll hang out with someone after I finish my reading session here

Makoto: and Izuru do you have anything planned

Izuru: I will watch and see what appears next in the chat.

Hajime: that seems like a plan

Shuuichi: well see you later

Hajime: good luck

* * *

Shuuichi continued reading for the rest of the morning and during the afternoon he actually went to hang out with Kokichi. He wanted to get to know him better but he also wanted to check if he was alright. The mark that Kaito had left seemed to have disappeared but Shuuichi knew better, the little boy was just covering it up. While they were hanging out they were chattting with some of the other smart people.

* * *

Group chat: 'smart people'

Nagito added Kokichi and Kyoko to the chat

Kokichi: so im finally allowed to be here

Shuuichi: well the idea is that you are supposed to be nce here so if you start bullying we will kick you out

Kyoko: if only that were possible in the big chat

Nagito: so what are we going to be talking about?

Kyoko: ive been wondering for a little while now but why is the main group chat called danganronpa squad

Shuuichi: yeah we talked about that a bit before but we couldnt really come to a conclusion

Kokichi: well monokuma has been using that name a lot

Nagito: really?

Kyoko: he has never said anything like that here

Shuuichi: right

Kokichi: maybe that's because of the whole different world thing

Kokichi: if ours is still standing

Shuuichi: it must be if we are still heer

Kokichi: but the flashback lights

Izuru: There is a high probability that they are faked.

Kyoko: but back to the name

Shuuichi: maybe thats what monokuma started calling the games after a while

Shuuichi: I mean we found all these case files

Kyoko: you said that there were 50 other beside ours

Nagito: does that mean that there were 50 other killing games

Kokichi: monokuma must have gotten bored by then

Kyoko: that does seem to fit with his character

Izuru: If the mastermind is the same they would have gotten bored as well.

Shuuichi: yeah you said that before

Shuuichi: what kind of person is the mastermind

Kokichi: who is it

Izuru: I am not going to tell who the mastermind is but they are very easily bored.

Shuuichi: liek you

Izuru: They had the Ultimate Analyst talent and because of that they are able to predict what was going to happen in the future. They only found one thing unpredictable.

Kyoko: and what was that thing

Izuru: despair

Kokichi: oh

Shuuichi: so they created the killing game just for the sake of not being bored

Shuuichi: but then why would it hva lasted for 50 games

Nagito: would they even be alive then

Kyoko: right and killing game takes a lot of planning and the game itself also takes up weeks

Shuuichi: they would have aged considerably by then

Nagito: that would be very unlikely

Shuuichi: so it is likely that the mastermind of my game is somene that was inspired by the original

Shuuichi: and then put themselves into the game

Kokichi: well then the only suspects are Shuuichi, me, Gonta, Miu, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Kaito, Himiko and Maki

Kyoko: since the others have died

Kokichi: Im thinking its Kiibo

Nagito: why

Kokichi: hes a robot just like monokuma

Nagito: then Nekomaru would also be suspicous in our game

Kokichi: yeas suspect him

Shuuichi: isnt that a bit robophobic

Kokichi: that's not even a real thing

Shuuichi: I know but Kiibo is pretty sensitive about it

Kokichi: which makes him even more suspicious

Kokichi: and if its not that then it is the mysterious voice in his head

Shuuichi: yeah thats kind of bugging me too

Kyoko: what do you mean?

Izuru: I am quite curious as well.

Shuuichi: whenever we hadve to make a difficutl decicsion kiibo starts talking aobut this inner voice of is

Nagito: that does sound a bit suspicous

Kokichi: i know right..

Kokichi: he could just be lying about it and fcontrol like the mastermnd

Shuuichi: but I do doubt that is the case

Kyoko: why?

Shuuichi: Kiibo just doesn't seem like he would be the mastermind

Shuuichi: I think that he may have a connecton but I dont think that he is the mastermind

Shuuichi: it is only a gut feeling but I do trust my gut

Kyoko: I don't know what you mean

Nagito: I mean I sort of get it but it is still a bit odd

Nagito: I prefer fact over feeling

Shuuichi: I get were you guys are coming from

Kokichi: well I could be the mastermind as well

Shuuichi: nope ou arent

Nagito: and what makes you say tat

Shuuichi: just the fact that he is trying to piss off the mastermaind

Kyoko: how so?

Shuuichi: like stealing the motive just now

Kokichi: oh yeah I did do that

Shuuichi: or interferring with th emotive videos

Kokichi: but that is no proof

Shuuichi: I know but it being you would be a bit too obvious

Nagito: I get what you're saying

Nagito: well at least you have suspects

Nagito: here we don't have one

Nagito: well we do have one but they aren't on the island

Izuru: I suppose.

Shuuichi: explain

Izuru: Not yet.

Shuuichi: why are you bieng so vague

Izuru: I have my reasons.

Nagito: Well if hope will prevail it will work out in the end

Shuuichi: please don't rturn into past Nagito

Nagito: haha I won't

Shuuichi: how is the hunger for you

Nagito: while it is a bit annouying

Nagito: because of my illnesses I sometimes had to fast before so it is nothing i haven't experiences

Kokichi: youre sick?

Nagito: yeah I probably don't have much longer

Shuuichi: oh

Nagito: but lets not worry abou tthat now

Shuuichi: yeah

Kyoko: within the case files are there any that stick out to you, or that could be helpful

Shuuichi: uh

Shuuichi: well in the third one there is this description on brainwashing people via video

Shuuichi: I don't really get it but if there is someone that has taht ability it would be terrifying

Kokichi: brainwashing, interesting

Kyoko: it is

Shuuichi: for a mastermind to have tht abiltiy

Shuuichi: could it be that the mastermind does have that abitly

Izuru: They don't have that ability but they manipulated someone who did.

Kyoko: that is very interesting

Kyoko: can you tell us whom this person migt be

Izuru: His name was Ryota Mitarai and he was the ultimate animator.

Izuru: He is actually a part of Nagito's class.

Nagito: yet he isnt there at the killing game

Kyoko: how many people are there participatin in your games?

Nagito: 16

Shuuichi: also 16

Kyoko: that's interesting

Shuuichi: how so?

Kyoko: classes at hope's peak don't have more than 16 students in each class

Nagito: so there si an extra person

Nagito: could it be Byakuya

Shuuichi: well we thought they might have been different people

Nagito: but then who is the extra person

Izuru: It's Hajime.

Shuuichi: that makes sense

Kyoko: Was he in a second ultimate class then?

Izuru: No.

Shuuichi: so he didnt have a talent like I suspected

Nagito: and thats why he couldnt remember it

Kyoko: then why did I not rmemeber my talent

Shuuichi: maybe because monokuma was scared of a detective that was related to the headmaster

Kyoko: that would be the logical conclusion

Kyoko: about the amount of students

Kyoko: here there are 15

Kyoko: but I heard somewhere that our class would have 16 students as well

Shuuichi: so you suspect that there is a sixteenth student

Nagito: that may be the mastermind

Kyoko: exactly

Kokichi: logical conclusion

Nagito: yeah

Kokichi: can you remember who is missing?

Kyoko: no I can't

Kyoko: Not everyones profile was published on the forums

Kokichi: there are forums for your school?/

Shuuichi: odd

Nagito: yeah there are

Nagito: they usually speculate which peple are going to be the next ultimate students

Shuuichi: I wish we knew why we were selected

Kokichi: maybe it has something to do with the gofer project

Shuuichi: but it could very weel be true that that never happened

Kokichi: ...

Nagito: any way I have to go now

Nagito: I have some things I want to check out

Shuuichi: well then I'll be going too

Kyoko: have a nice day.

* * *

After Shuuichi and Kokichi finished their chatting session they both went their separate ways. Shuuichi went to his room to read some more before going to train with Kaito and Maki. He was wondering wether Kaito was going to train for real this time before shrugging it off. Something seems off with Kaito since the last trial.

Then during the evening he went training with them and they talked about Maki's past instead of training. Not that he minded. He liked getting to know them better.

Just before he went to bed he decided to check his monopad for one last time.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: guys I tried to go into the final dead room

Makoto: what!

Makoto: but you said that you would stay away from there

Hajime: but I got so hungry

Hajime: I hoped to find some food there

Shuuichi: but you didnt go inside

Hajime: Yeah Chiaki stopped me

Hajime: she convinced me not to go inside

Makoto: she is amazing

Hajime: yeah that she is

Shuuichi: I wish I could meet her

Hajime: well maybe she will join the chat as well

Izuru: That would be much appreciated.

Shuuichi: wow

Shuuichi: now I really want to meet her

Makoto: me too

Hajime: well I know for sure that when you meet her that youll like her

Shuuichi: if she is what you two say she is

Shuuichi: well yeah

'you received a message in group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Makoto: could this be her?

Shuuichi: well see

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Kaito: wow this is cool

Shuuichi: ah hey Kaito

Hajime: nope its not chiaki

Kaito: who's that

Kaito: and who are you

Hajime: I am the cousin you never knew you had

Kaito: wait really?

Makoto: no

Makoto: we are just from some other killing games

Shuuichi: if you read back you will understand

Maki: well it is great to see you here

Kaito: wait Maki you're here too?

Maki: wel yea

Kyoko: would you mind doing an introduction?

Kaito: not at all

Kaito: I am Kaito Momota the luminary of the stars

Makoto: nice to meet you

Hajime: yup

Nagito: I like that there are more people discovering this functoin

Makoto: why?

Nagito: so many ultimates would certainly gather much more hope

Shuuichi: oh he referred back to his old self

Hajime: nooooooooooooooooo

Makoto: dramatic much

Kaito: so these peole are from different worlds

Kaito: have you been in space?

Makoto: no

Hajime: not here eiter

Izuru: No, because of certain events technology isn't able to evolve much further.

Kaito: what events?

Shuuichi: he wont tell us

Hajime: yeah not evn me

Hajime: and he is me

Kokichi: he is such a mystery

Kokichi: he could be the mastermind as well

Hajime: huh I nvever thought about that

Izuru: I guess that in some way I am the mastermind.

Hajime: does that make me a mastermind as well?

Shuuichi: I hope note

Maki: explain

Izuru: No.

Maki: do you want to die!

Izuru: You can't kill me.

Izuru: And you don't have enough information to get that information.

Kokichi: like in video games

Kokichi: to unlock this quest you first have to complete that quest

Shuuichi: I guess you can compare it to that

Kyoko: Interesting

Fuyuhiko: that bastard

Hajime: hello to you to

Fuyuhiko: do you have any idea of what we are giubg through

Izuru: I do.

Makoto: I wouldnt suggetst challenging him

Fuyuhiko: asshole

Kokichi: why can he curse and I can't

Hajime: he just can

Hajime: get over it

Shuuichi: So did anything else interesting happen

Makoto: I tried to talk to Sakura

Makoto: to convince her not to kill herself

Hajime: howd it go

Fuyuhiko: if someone like tht got theirere mind made up it would be difficult to dissuade them

Makoto: yeah I figured

Makoto: she acted like she thought I was crazy

Makoto: and then just ignored me

Hajime: so what are you gong to do now

Makoto: just keep an eye out for her but I don't know what else to do

Kyoko: I suppose that that is the best course of action

Nagito: righty

Kaito: wow this is all pretty shocking and confusing

Kokichi: I know right

Kaito: oh sjut up

Kokichi: but arent you interested in what Miu is doing

Kaito: I am but I trust her

Kaito: I think we just have to wait until she tells herself

Kokichi: ...

Hajime: If that doesnt come back to bite you in the tail

Kaito: I dont have a tail

Shuuichi: ...

Nagito: ...

Izuru: He is an idiot.

Hajime: I gUess

Kokichi: he is

Kaito: hewy

Kaito: I did manage to bass the austronaut exams

Kokichi: I wonder how

Shuuichi: me too

Maki: to be honest, yeah me too

Hajime: great supporters you have

Gundham: I appologize

Hajime: oh hey

Hajime: for what

Makoto: yeah I am wondereign to

Shuuichi: please tell us

Kokichi: it doens;t look liek he awasnt to tell us

Kaito: what a mystery

Maki: but it is suspicous

Hajime: I gues

Hajime: could he be planning murder

Makoto: lets hope not

Kyoko: but we can't rule that out

Nagito: well talk to him tommorrw

Hajime: and lets hope that we'll get some food then

Fuyuhiko: heck yeah

Kokichi: wow

Shuuichi: no not now kokichi

Kokichi: yes dad

Shuuichi: dad?

Shuuichi: I thought I was the mom

Kokichi: that could work too but Kirumi was mommy already

Kyoko: just what are you talking aout

Maki: just weirdo language

Kyoko: I understand

Shuuichi: how?

Makoto: good night

Shuuichi: night

* * *

Shuuichi then went to bed. The night went by pretty smoothly and nothing seemed to have happened. When he went to the dining hall everyone was still alive but somehow he couldn't shake off that feeling that something did happen. Maybe it was because of Gundham's text. Or the fact that someone in Makoto's game wanted to commit suicide.

Shuuichi then decided that the best course of action would be to check up on the others.

* * *

Group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Shuuichi: so did anything happen yet

Hajime: yeah

Makoto: what is it

Kyoko: I am quite curious as well

Nagito: nekomaru is dead

Makoto: wasnt he a robot now

Hajime: yeah but he was smashed into pieces

Shuuichi: so any suspects yet

Hajime: the most suspious person in most likely gundham

Nagito: since he sent that message

Maki: that certainly is suspicous

Nagito: yeah

Shuuichi: wow this is the first time we had one of us as a main suspect

Kyoko: in the first case there was makoto

Shuuichi: but we knew he didnt do it

Shuuichi: now we dont

Shuuichi: since he had started to distance himself from us

Nagito: yeah

Izuru: If this time the trend follows it means that someone will die in the other two games as well.

Makoto: meaning that I have to keep my eyes our for Sakura

Kyoko: I will help with that

Makoto: thanks

Hajime: Shuuichi you had the case file for this case yeah?

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: wait I'll have to get to my lab first

Makoto: take your time

Shuuichi: thanks

Kokichi: if im not first

Kaito: but you;re with Miu

Kokichi: oh yeah I forgot about htat

Kaito: HOW can you forget that youre in a room with that girl

Kokichi: honestly I have no idea

Shuuichi: I'm on my way

Hajime: Okay

Hajime: I just wondre were the weapons came from

Makoto: maybe that final deadroom thing

Hajime: that could make sense

Nagito: Ill go check it out

Hajime: But its dangerous

Nagito: my luck will save me

Makoto: I wish my luck would do that too

Shuuichi: got there

Shuuichi: I got the folder

Makoto: So what do you have?

Shuuichi: apparently there is this house that is spliti in two sections

Hajime: strawberry house and grape house

Hajime: I'm in grape house together with Sonia and Chiaki

Shuuichi: and then there is this tower

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: the murder happened in grape tower

Hajime: you can only enter in one of the houses at the tie

Hajime: but they are the same tower since we checked it with Chiaki's monopad

Shuuichi: from the red house the button to the tower is broken

Nagito: as well as the elevator

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: so they can't come to our house

Nagito: oh I forgot to mention but we can't find Gundham anywhere

Hajime: you searched for him?

Nagito: yeah but he wasn't anywhere to be found

Shuuichi: huh

Hajime: but anyway

Shuuichi: apparently the houses are connected vertically and you travel between them with a elevator that follows the perimeter of the house

Nagito: well that's interesting development

Hajime: we thought there were connected horizontally

Hajime: since how else would the tower work

Shuuichi: apparently the tower is also an elevtor but only the floor moves

Nagito: very interesting

Makoto: this is very confusing to me

Kaito: hahahahhahahahhahah same

Kokichi: those idiots

Shuuichi: at what time did the murder happen

Hajime: we are pretty sure that it happened about two hours ago at 5.30

Makoto: but didnt we have the same time zone

Nagito: Im pretty sure

Makoto: but it is currently 9.30

Kokichi: mako-chan is right

Hajime: that means the clocks have been tampered with

Kokichi: honestly if you looked outside you would know instantly

Nagito: but there are no windows here

Kokichi: okay!

Shuuichi: nagito hows t going in the final dead room

Nagito: well the first stage is an escape room and I almost got it solved

Nagito: monomi sis a great help

Hajime: so that's were she is

Hajime: anyway continue on Shuuichi

Shuuichi: okay

Shuuichi: the file did mention something of tampereing with time so that isnt wrong

Shuuichi: it had something to do with hanging the body and then waiting for the person to wake up

Shuuichi: but I don't know how you can force someone to sleep and then wake up at a certain tie

Hajime: Nekomaru had a sleep button and a internal radio alarm clock

Nagito: ooooh now the dangerous part is coming

Makoto: what is it

Nagito: a game of luck

Kokichi: well that's unfair you are the best at luck games

Nagito: its just a simple game fo russian roulette

Hajime: wait hold on

Hajime: don't tell me youre cgonna do it

Shuuichi: its dangerous

Nagito: i know

Nagito: I passed it

Nagito: I survived the one sixth chance to live

Shuuichi: wait you only took one bullet out!

Hajime: I bet he would have survived even if all the bullets were in it

Nagito: you want me to try?

Hajime: please odn't

Makoto: How is he luckier than me?

Kokichi: natural selection

Makoto: mean much

Nagito: I now get to go in the octagon

Shuuichi: anyway hajime did you find any evidence yet

Hajime: wait a second

Hajime sent a picture

Shuuichi: that cdrtainly does help

Makoto: now we get a better picture of the crime

Fuyuhiko: so that's how he looks like

Hajime: there you are

Fuyuhiko: yeah it was a bit difficult to take this out when soemone else is breathing down your neck

Nagito: aaaaaah

Shuuichi: what happende

Nagito: I tripped some sort of trap within the octagon

Nagito: it almost shot me in the head

Makoto: are you alright

Nagito: luckily I tripped before it hit me

Kokichi: lucky peaple

Nagito: oh and there is gundham

Hajime: what is he doing there

Nagito: being dead

Hajime: what!

Fuyuhiko: hold on a sec

Fuyuhiko: I jsut saw him like 2 hours ago

Makoto: another doubel murder

Nagito: oh there is a camera as well

Nagito: wait I'll take it

Shuuichi: keep the crime scene in tact

Nagito: ahshahahahah

Hajime: what is it now

Nagito: Monokuma gave me a price for completing the final dead room at its highest difficulty

Makoto: somehow I don't like where this is going

Nagito: and he gave me student profiles as well as an extended version of the killing school life file

Makoto: my killing game

Nagito: oh you don't have to worry about a thing

Makoto: somehow I dislike that even more

Shuuichi: well at least I'm not the only one with the information anymore

Nagito: right

Nagito: and I managed to confirm that Hajime is indeed a normal reserve course student

Hajime: so I really don't have a talent

Nagito: shut it

Hajime: hey I'm allowed to talk

Nagito: your worthless mouth only spouts nonsense

Nagito: there is no way you can shine as brightly as talented students

Shuuichi: please can we just get on with it

Nagito: right

Hajime: oh hey there Nagito

Hajime: that randomly appeared in front of me

Makoto: how did he do that

Maki: as himiko would say

Maki: 'It's maaaaagic'

Shuuichi: yeah she would do that

Hajime: well there is the second body discovery announcement

Hajime: apparently camera footage counts as well

Nagito: since I took a picture

Nagito sent a picture

Hajime: and the elevator got fixed as well

Fuyuhiko: so here we are

Fuyuhiko: ready as fuck to solve these murders

Nagito: as if you can

Shuuichi: him being mean to hajime makes sense but why to fuyuhiko as well

Nagito: nothing you should worry about

Kokichi: well it certainly is suspicous

Shuuichi: as if ou arent'

Kokichi: nhihihi

Makoto: oh flubs

Shuuichi: what is it

Makoto: Sakura locked herself in a room

Hajime: get her out of there

Makoto: we can't the room is locked

Kyoko: I'm coming

Makoto: thanks

Nagito: Well at least you know it was suicide

Makoto: yeah but we still need the evidence

Nagito: of course and we can help with that

Makoto: why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden

Izuru: I had a fear this would happen.

Nagito: ah so much hope in one place

Shuuichi: and I don't think you have to worry about the situation changing

Makoto: since the people involved aren't in the chat

Shuuichi: in Hajime;s game only one person was supposed to have died

Shuuichi: but now there are two

Nagito: wouldn't it make sense if one of their deaths was a suicide

Shuuichi: I suppose so

Makoto: how so

Nagito: There are trends in each of the games

Nagito: the first murder was always because someone really wanted to leave and be there for their friends

Nagito: the second murder revealed a serial killer

Maki: I'm an assassin

Maki: kiyo was the serial killer

Nagito: well yo u did kill multiple people

Kokichi: I think that count

Maki: you shut it

Nagito: the third was a doube murder

Nagito: and the fourth at least in Makoto's game would be a suicide

Shuuichi: it would follow the pattern

Hajime: is there any evidence

Hajime: since I don't think that any of them would kill themselves

Nagito: as a matter of fact there is

Nagito: the camera I found

Hajime: ooh show me

Nagito: alright…

Shuuichi: is there a way to send it to us?

Nagito: I don't think so

Maki: it would have been a usefull function

Hajime: I don't think Monomi has ever heard that word before

Kokichi: so shi's stupit

Hajime: i wouldnt call her that

Makoto: well I guess Sakura is dead now

Shuuichi: well

Shuuichi: we did kind of see it coming

Makoto: at least you guys have the evidence

Kyoko: but we should still do our research

Kyoko: after all we need to convince the others that it was a suicide

Makoto: right

Makoto: I don't think Hina would believe that

Shuuichi: well good luck over thre

Izuru: Now only the murder in Shuuichi's game remains.

Shuuichi: well we just have to do our bests so that doesnt happen

Kokichi: right

Kokichi: I agree

Kaito: wow

Kaito: Usually you r like 'lets make this game more interesting'

Kokichi: well yeah

Kokichi: but I think someone desperately trying to save someone is way more interesting that killers

Maki: why does this feel like an insult

Kokichi: oh but it wasnt

Maki: it still feels like one

Kokichi: thats a lie

Maki: I knew it

Hajime: anyway Nagito would you be so kind as to investigate Gundhams body

Hajime: since youre the only one that can get there without any problems

Nagito: and why should I listen to someone as normal as you

Makoto: then do it for us

Nagito: alright

Shuuichi: makoto's powers work on both Izuru and nagito now

Shuuichi: whos next

Kaito: I hope Kokichi

Kokichi: hey!

Nagito: well I already sent you the picture

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: there was a bullet in his head

Shuuichi: and from the looks of it he was injured in his right shoulder

Nagito: the bullet seems to have gotten out on the right side

Hajime: but isn't that strange?

Nagito: it is

Shuuichi: how?

Nagito: in the video he shoots himself with his right arm but that would make the bullet go out the wrong way

Hajime: and his shoulder wasn't injured

Fuyuhiko: that's odd

Hajime: was he injured when you last saw him

Fuyuhiko: now that I think about it

Fuyuhiko: he didn't use his right arm much

Fuyuhiko: and he kept it hidden by the coat the whole time

Nagito: that is definitely suspicous

Makoto: that means that the video is useless

Shuuichi: oh hey Miu is calling us

Kokichi: she is finished with the computer thing

Kaito: this better not lead to murder

Maki: right

Nagito: oh hey there is a SD card hidden in his pocket

Shuuichi: is there any place you can plugg it

Hajime: the camera

Nagito: yeah hold on

Nagito: why did I leave that thing in the hands of these worthless people

Shuuichi: no need to be so harsh

Shuuichi: any other evidence to be found

Makoto: her

Makoto: hina is acting strange

Kyoko: she may have something to do why this seems way more complicated than it actually is

Shuuichi: she is probably distraugt

Shuuichi: oh but anyway we will be gone for a little while

Hajime: how so?

Shuuichi: Miu fixed this computer

Kaito: and it is apperently some sort of virtual world thing

Kokichi: eyup

Shuuichi: it transfers your conscious into the program letting you feel the world around you

Kaito: like you are really living in it

Shuuichi: I think she called it the Neo World Program or something

Izuru: What?!

Shuuichi: whats wrong izuru

Izuru: I'll explain later.

Shuuichi: well at least there is another detective to help you out

Kyoko: you can count on me

Shuuichi: bye

Hajime: well then lets get on with it

Nagito: I plugged the SD card in and his has some more footage

Hajime: first it shows

Nagito: Nekomaru and Gundham talking

Hajime: but we can't hear what there saying

Kyoko: that is certainly interesting

Nagito: isnt it

Makoto: it just makes my head turn

Nagito: then maybe you should drink some tea

Makoto: were in the middle of investigating a murder

Makoto: I AM NOT GOING TO SIT DOWN AND DRINK SOME TEA

Nagito: I appologize for my trashy behaviour

Makoto: why are you being so clingy

Chiaki Nanami has entered group chat: 'danganronpa squad'

Hajime: oh haeay chiaki

Makoto: shuuichi is going to be mad that he missed this

Chiaki: I was wondering what you were doing on your tablets

Chiaki: I didnt think it would be this

Nagito: well this is great and all but there is more footage

Makoto: there is?

Nagito: yeah

Nagito: it is of Nekomaru setting something up in the octagon

Makoto: so he got through it too

Nagito: well the bullets probably would have just clashed of him

Hajime: right

Hajime: what is he setting up

Nagito: it looks like some sort of contraption

Nagito: I'll go see if I can find it

Chiaki: and he is gone again

Hajime: could the contraption have killed him?

Chiaki: it might

Kyoko: I agree

Kyoko: but for now we can only trust Nagito

Hajime: and somehow that isnt very encouraging

Fuyuhiko: because that fucker likes messing with things

Makoto: well we found some powder here

Kyoko: it was protein powder and there were footprints in the middle

Fuyuhiko: that seems like one clumsly fake killer

Fuyuhiko: I mean that obvioys is just tryin to hard

Makoto: of course the yakuza would know how to cover up murderes

Makoto: I wish shuuichi was here

Shuuichi: oh well here I am

Hajime: back already?

Shuuichi: yup and death happened

Hajime: how

Shuuichi: if you are killed in the program it is so traumatic that your brain can't comprehend it and you die in real life

Makoto: well thats terrifying

Fuyuhiko: no kidding

Shuuichi: Miu is the one that died

Hajime: I woyld sooner think that she was the one that planned it since the computer was her idea

Kaito: damn right

Kaito: and the little bugger helped

Kokichi: well I don't have anything to do with it

Kokichi: nothing at all

Shuuichi: if you are repeating yourself like that it only makes me suspicious of you

Hajime: I think that that is his plan

Shuuichi: anyway since the murder here happened in the game I can hardly sbow you any evidence

Hajime: that's alrgiht

Shuuichi: but I can sent you the picture

Kokichi: please don't

Shuuichi sent a picture

Kokichi: he did it

Kaito: well of course everyone else does to

Hajime: yup

Hajime: anyway I was rewatchiing the footage of them talking and I think I heard them seay something

Kaito: well what is it

Hajime: They were planning to set somthign up

Makoto: we saw nekomaru setting something up

Hajime: right

Nagito: Gundham's hand smells like gunpowder

Shuuichi: what?

Kyoko: well that is certainly interesting development

Nagito: His left hand does

Nagito: so it is likely that he went and killed himself

Nagito: but I can't find the murder weapon

Hajime: Have you looked everywhere

Nagito: I looked around better than you ever could

Makoto: maybe his hamster took it

Hajime: where are those hamsters in the first place

Nagito: I forgot about those little pests

Fuyuhiko: they're with Sonia

Fuyuhiko: but there is no gun to be found

Hajime: well they could have hid it

Shuuichi: do the hamsters listen to him?

Hajime: yup

Fuyuhiko: I think he trained them to do several tricks

Kyoko: then maybe you should check his room

Shuuichi: I was just about to suggest that

Hajime: I'm going back to the crime scene of Nekomaru to check a few things threre

Maki: and here we'll be checking out the murder of Miu

Shuuichi: correct

Kokichi: I think the bottle of poison I found on my chair is suspicious

Shuuichi: I think so too

Hajime: what happpend

Kokichi: when we were in the game someone put that bottle there

Kokichi: I think it is Kaito

Kokichi: since he randomly logged off

Kaito: no I was kicked out

Kaito: one moment I was in the game on the roof of the building and the next I was out

Shuuichi: then did you see what happened to Miu

Kaito: I'm sorry sidekick but I didn't

Makoto: well that certainly is helpful

Shuuichi: well there is something I have to check out inside the game

Hajime: what is that

Shuuichi: the map of the world

Shuuichi: I looked like the world was split in two sections by a river but I have a feeling that it is some sort of continuous looping world

Chiaki: Ah I know those worlds are very common in games

Chiaki: in those you can walk around in cirdcles forever

Shuuichi: right

Kokichi: well in the coding was revealed that there was a Wall placed in which only objects could pass throuogh

Kokichi: and for some reason Miu's character was set as a object

Maki: that is suspicious

Maki: but I think the secret of the outside world is even more suspisocu

Shuuichi: it is likely that that is the motive

Kokichi: oh really?

Hajime: like you wouldn't know

Kokichi: well of course I know

Kokichi: I was part of the whole thing

Shuuichi: kokichi I want you to answer truthfully

Shuuichi: did you play a part in the under of Miu

Kokichi: yes I did

Kokichi: and this time I'm not lying

Hajime: then can you tell us who did it

Kokichi: well of course

Hajime: …

Makoto: …

Kyoko: then please tell us

Kokichi: nah I'll wait until the class trial

Shuuichi: really kokichi

Kaito: you are just lying about the whole thing aren't you

Kokichi: I never lie

Shuuichi: that is a lie in and of itself

Hajime: well lets just continue with finding the evidence

Chiaki: we have to continue too hajime

Hajime: yeah yeah I know

Makoto: what are you doing

Makoto: here we are questioning other people and It seems like someother peops have tried to kill Sakura too

Hajime: we are making a timeline

Hajime: like we heard a rumbling sound at 5.30 which might actually be 7.30

Nagito: this may seem a bit weird but I didn't hear it

Fuyuhiko: how can you not have heard it

Fuyuhiko: It was so damn loud

Shuuichi: that does seem a bit suspicious

Nagito: but I really didn't hear it

Nagito: and I didn't hear the alarm going of either

Kokichi: you liar!

Shuuichi: you shouldn't be saying that kokichi

Kokichi: like I said I ne'er lie

Chiaki: I didn't hear the sounds either

Chiaki: I mean it makes sense that I didn't hear the alarm in strawberry house

Chiaki: but I didn't her the rumbling noise either

Hajime: that's odd

Nagito: of course a talentless student like you couldn't figure it out

Shuuichi: please don't be so mean to him

Nagito: what do Chiaki and I have in common

Hajime: you both have like zero friends beside me

Nagito: …

Shuuichi: hajime that was a bit of a low blow

Hajime: well its true

Hajime: they both have light coloured hair

Chiaki: …

Hajime: They both always know what's going on while the rest doesn't

Fuyuhiko: now yore just pulling things out your thumbs

Hajime: oh I know

Hajime: they both had luxury rooms

Nagito: well he figured it out

Hajime: yup

Chiaki: that took a bit too long

Hajime: and those rooms were supposed to be sound proof

Hajime: Sonia was in one too

Hajime: I'll ask her if she heard natngin

Shuuichi: well

Shuuichi: I'm going back into the game world for a bit

Shuuichi: bye for a sec

Hajime: be careful

Hajime: anyway Sonia didn't hear anythin either

Fuyuhiko: but that's odd since gundham was sleeping in one too but he did show up when the alarm went offff

Nagito: well it seems we have our murderer

Hajime: yeah but he's dead too

Hajime: and we don't know if he killed himself

Kyoko: I do think it is likely that he did

Nagito: yeah

Nagito: while the contraption Nekomaru set up did go off it wouldn't make sense since he had gunpowder on his hands

Maki: but that could have been there from earlier

Hajime: maki is right

Kyoko: so the contraption did go off

Nagito: yeah

Nagito: It took me a bit but I managed to find it

Nagito: it was right near the entrance of the octagon

Hajime: lie were you were almost killed?

Nagito: right

Nagito: i might be one that set it off

Hajime: meaning that gunman died some other way

Hajime: I mean Gundham

Makoto: well I guess were coming back to the suicide option

Hajime: but why

Hajime: why would he kill Nekomaru and then himself

Kyoko: that does seem like a good question

Shuuichi: since when you get away with it you get to leave

Hajime: hey you're back

Shuuichi: yup

Kokichi: maybe he did it for his damsel in distress

Kokichi: or damsels in distress

Nagito: to save us he would sacrifice himself

Nagito: but then why would he set it all up like that

Nagito: why not make a poster saying I did it

Kokichi: because no one will believe you

Shuuichi: kokichi no one believes you because you lie too many ties

Shuuichi: anyway I;m going to check out my research lab

Shuuichi: since the poison bottle came from there

Maki: I'm going too

Shuuichi: no you help Kaito and check up on the body

Shuuichi: I want to do this all on

Hajime: that's not like you

Shuuichi: just trust me

Makoto: we will

* * *

Shuuichi went to his lab in silence. There was a reason why he didn't want other people to follow him. He had found something in the game. It was a little hint left by Miu, telling him to check one of the drawers in his research lab if something happened to her.

As he reached his lab he went in checking for anyone that might have followed him. When he didn't see anyone he went in and checked his drawers. In one of them was a little notebook and judging by the cover it was definitively Miu's. What was inside the notebook shocked him. He had to tell someone but he knew he couldn't take any chances with the people from his game.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Shuuichi: hey

Hajime: why are you here?

Shuuichi: I can't trust the people of my game with this information

Makoto: is it that bad

Shuuichi: no not really

Shuuichi: well I guess

Shuuichi: Miu left behind a notebook containing some tveryy sensitive information

Hajime: what is it

Shuuichi: papperently the tv's that broadcast the announcements use the same technology as the flashback lights and they might be overwriting our memories

Makoto: what

Shuuichi: like she didn't know for sure but the fact that it uses the same light is very dangerous

Izuru: That it is.

Hajime: well it doesn't seem like you have been brainwashed

Makoto: yeah you are the smae as the beginning

Shuuichi: but what if by then i already was brainwashed

Izuru: That could be true.

Shuuichi: is there anyway for me to check that Izuru?

Izuru: Only if you find inconsistencies within your memories and the facts.

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: sounds easier than it is.

Makoto: I bet you

Makoto: i mean i still don't know if I'm missing memories

Hajime: I think we can safely say that you are

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: it is most likely

Hajime: anyway do you have suspects already

Shuuichi: oh yeah

Shuuichi: Kokichi and Miu herself

Shuuichi: while Kaito did some suspicious things I don't think he did it

Shuuichi: but maybe someone else did it

Hajime: you think you can figure it out

Shuuichi: well I am pretty sure that Kokichi has some role to play in it so he will help us out when it comes down to it

Makoto: but what if he's the murderer

Shuuichi: somehow I doubt that

Shuuichi: he hates killing and murderers

Shuuichi: that's why he's so mean to Maki

Hajime: well sorry guys but my class trial is strating

Makoto: yup same here

Shuuichi: good luck convincing everyone

Shuuichi: I have to go as well

* * *

While the class trial was happening Shuuichi was reminded what the truth can do to someone. Before the game he spent his time avoiding the truth in fear of hurting someone but during the game he realised that the truth can also save lives. However this trial was a reminder as to how much the truth can hurt.

Gonna was confronted with the truth of the outside world and was then easily convinced to kill Miu. When Kaito found out that Gonta was the killer he got mad a Shuuichi for the revealing this truth. If he was being honest that change from Kaito had hurt the most. He was finally getting more confident and then one of his best friends leaves him like that.

When the trial was over he went to talk with the others.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: hey so how was it

Makoto: extremely depressing

Hajime: I can't agree more

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: the group is starting to feel really small

Makoto: and the trial was also really sad

Hajime: we were right it was Gundham here

Hajime: he killed himself after he killed Nekomaru

Hajime: apparently they had planned to kill each other

Makoto: oh gosh

Hajime: but Gundham couldn't bring it to himself to make Nekomaru a killer and killed him self

Hajime: he had left a video with one of his hamsters in which he explained everything

Makoto: well as you all know Sakura committed suicide here

Makoto: it was all very honorary

Makoto: but Monokuma messed with it and then Hina messed with the crime scene

Makoto: also out of desperation Touko and Hagakure tried to kill her too

Shuuichi: this is all just so sad

Shuuichi: here the killer was gonta

Shuuichi: kokichi manipulated him

Shuuichi: he revealed the secrete of the outside world and apparently that was enough to convince gonta to kill

Makoto: honestly that is kind of scary

Shuuichi: the saddest thing is that Gonta didntven know since he plugged himself wrong i the game

Hajime: well that's just depressing

Shuuichi: kaito also got mad at me for revealing this

Makoto: well that just mean

Shuuichi: I gueas he just couldn't believe that someone like Gonta was able to kill

Shuuichi: and if Gonta didnt kill mIu she would have killed kokichi

Hajime: so t was like one or the other

Shuuichi: yeah pretty much

Makoto: well that's stupt

Izuru: I can't change what happened but I can tell you something about the oddities of Hajime's situation.

Hajime: like how the weather is so weird

Hajime: or the whole magic thing

Izuru: Exactly.

Shuuichi: so we unlocked that information

Izuru: Hajime is stuck in the Neo World Program.

Shuuichi: that's why you were so surprised when I mentioned it

Izuru: It was a secret project of the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Therapist, and the Ultimate Neurologist.

Izuru: It was made to help people suffering from several mental illnesses to overwrite their memories and thus cure them.

Shuuichi: that's awesome

Makoto: yeah but the overwriting memories thing is kind of freaking me out

Izuru: The program works with locking away memories and then putting the people in a virtual world.

Hajime: but like shuuichi said if you die in here you die in real life

Izuru: I actually think that Shuuichi had a smaller more compact version of it.

Izuru: If you get out Hajime, I might be able to get the ones that died out as well.

Hajime: really!

Makoto: wow lucky

Hajime: for once I guess

Hajime: or maybe it has something to do with Nagito

Shuuichi: really lucky

Shuuichi: I wish we had that here

Hajime: well then I better focus on surviving

Shuuichi: then you should be very careful since if my documents are right then the next murder is unsolvable

Hajime: right I forgot about that

Makoto: well we are her e to help

Shuuichi: you guys definitely make me feel better

Makoto: yup

Hajime: same here

Hajime: good night

Shuuichi: good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a canon divergence element to it. And now that Miu is dead it is time for her importance to appear. In terms of cases this was the most I will diverge from canon. But now Hajime knows about his world and the mastermind Junko will be revealed soon.
> 
> But this has been one of the most difficult chapters to write. Creating your own murder scenario isn't easy. And I also don't know where all those burns came from...
> 
> If you have any questions about the case I hope they will be answered. Just know that this was my first time writing my own case.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new reveals there are new mysteries. And Kokichi tries to convince people that he's the mastermind.

I don't own Danganronpa

The next day when Shuuichi woke up he still hadn't fully recovered of what had happened the previous day. The thought that the secret of the outside world could convince Gonta to commit murder was a scary thought. What was the outside world like. Eventually he decided it was best to meet up with the others. He just hoped Kaito wasn't too mad at him.

The meeting in the dining hall went relatively well. They got some new items to unlock new areas within the school and for so far the situation with Kaito wasn't too bad.

Shuuichi just started to explore when the first message of the day arrived.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Makoto: guys I found out who the sixteenth student here is

Hajime: nice who is it?

Shuuichi: that would be nice to know

Makoto: Ikusaba Mukuro

Makoto: I don't know more cus Kyouko doenst want to tell

Hajime: well at least you got an name

Hajime: all we got was mini mechamaru

Shuuichi: wwhat?

Hajime: something Kazuichi put together

Hajime: its just a toy

Hajime: but the good news is that we get to dissocver another island

Makoto: nice we got another floor

Shuuichi: we got some new places as well

Shuuichi: Kaito finally goyt his reseatch lab

Makoto: kind of makes me think if they knew he would survive for this long

Hajime: right that doesn't really make sense

Shuuichi: I suppose

Shuuichi: and that's not all

Shuuichi: the staircase to get there is extremely long as well

Hajime: good thing you started working out then

Shuuichi: right…

Makoto: well I found a dojo

Shuuichi: hope's peak also got that?

Hajime: well there was peko

Shuuichi: I guess that makes sense

Shuuichi: anyway there is this file in Kaito's lab

Makoto: what kind of file

Shuuichi: I file for the project

Hajime: place very convianently

Shuuichi: correct

Shuuichi: it talks about how it is to save humanity

Shuuichi: but most of it is blacked out

Makoto: useful

Shuuichi: not really

Hajime: well I'm making my way to the new island

Makoto: good luck

Shuuichi: this information had already been revealed

Shuuichi: why would they feel the need to give it again

Makoto: that is a bit odd

Hajime: hey guys

Hajime: the new island looks very

Hajime: uhm industrialised

Makoto: huh?

Hajime: there is this little part which has steetstalls but there is none to sell stuff

Shuuichi: I guess that makes sense

Shuuichi: it is abandoned after all

Makoto: more like they are the only people in that world

Hajime: I guess youre right

Hajime: but I still don't know why we are here

Shuuichi: maybe it has to do with Izuru?

Izuru: Something along those lines.

Makoto: vague as ever huh?

Hajime: holy moly

Shuuichi: what?

Hajime: there is this military base with actual tanks!

Makoto: cool!

Shuuichi: why would they have that

Hajime: and the heli that was at teruteru's execution is here too

Makoto: ow

Shuuichi: well I just found rantaro's lab

Makoto: and

Makoto: what's his talent?

Shuuichi: donot know

Shuuichi: it is permanently locked

Hajime: why?

Shuuichi: because he died before it could be opened

Shuuichi: apparently Monokuma was expecting him to live longer

Makoto: again like they know what's going to happen

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: its like everything is planned out or something

Shuuichi: maybe they just got experience?

Hajime: that could be the case

Makoto: well apparently we have a garden on the roof

Shuuichi: nice

Makoto: but we cannt look outside

Hajime: then how do the plants grow

Makoto: artificial lights

Makoto: and there are 5 chickens

Hajime: yummy

Shuuichi: I highly doubt that they are for eating

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: every morning the sprinklers will go off at 7.30

Makoto: there is also this weird flower called the Monokuma flower

Hajime: is it evil?

Makoto: yes

Shuuichi: watch outt them

Makoto: I will

Makoto: but guess what?

Hajime: what is it?

Makoto: there is this pickaxe with crazy diamond written on it

Shuuichi: wasn't that

Makoto: mondo's gang

Shuuichi: right

Hajime: why would that be there?

Makoto: who knows

Makoto: this place is just messed up as always

Hajime: I suppose

Hajime: but it cant get weirder than the Monokuma plushie factory on this island

Shuuichi: what

Shuuichi: you sure they aren't reall

Hajime: I mean Monokuma told us they aren't

Makoto: I don't know if you can trust that

Hajime: yeah theres that

Hajime: have you found anything new yet Shuuichi?

Shuuichi: uhm Im making my way downstairs

Shuuichi: the others dsaid that there is something in the courtyard

Makoto: huh

Hajime: well ive just entered the warehouse of the factory

Hajime: it doesn't contain much but it is only Monokuma merch

Makoto: so full of himself

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: makig merch of yourself

Makoto: guys

Makoto: I think I'm gonna get sick

Hajime: what wrong?

Makoto send a picture

Shuuichi: what the

Hajime: gross

Hajime: just what is that

Makoto: one of the classrooms

Makoto: Byakuya said something abot the tragedy of hope's peak academy

Hajime: is that the incident thye were taling about earlier

Makoto: it might be

Shuuichi: just what ha[ppende there

Makoto: Monokuma said the first killing game

Shuuichi: but wasn't yours the first

Makoto: mine is the first with classtrials

Makoto: theirs was jst a slaugher

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: but what do we have to do with it

Shuuichi: y9ou mean how you are related to the incident

Izuru: I feel the need to clarify that the tragedy of Hope's Peak academy and 'the incident' are two completely different incidents.

Hajime: how so?

Izuru: While they were orchestrated by the same person, 'the incident' had much bigger consequences.

Shuuichi: that's the most were gonna get huh?

Makoto: knowing Izuru yes

Shuuichi: on a little happier note

Shuuichi: I found a place called the cyber courtyard

Hajime: what's it for?

Shuuichi: it is essentially the exisal storage area

Shuuichi: but it is really big

Hajime: well I found seaking industries which is apperantely were the monobeasts were made

Shuuichi: interesting

Shuuichi: you know what/'s weird?

Makoto: what?

Shuuichi: that there is a bathroom next to the storage area

Hajime: how so?

Makoto: really

Makoto: even I can figure that out

Hajime: huh

Shuuichi: wel Monokuma certainly doesn't have the need to go to the bathroom

Hajime: ah

Hajime: right

Hajime: now that I think about it

Hajime: I haven't gone o the bathroom since arriving on this islan

Shuuichi: and you just realised that awas odd

Hajime: it just slipped my mind

Makoto: maybe its the brainwashing

Shuuichi: could be

Makoto: it is also weird that we cant enter the biolab

Shuuichi: why

Makoto: no idea but Monokuma closed it off

Makoto: like he want s to hide soething therer

Hajime: suspicious

Shuuichi: true

Shuuichi: I also have some interesting information

Hajime: do tell

Makoto: ?

Shuuichi: in the storage area there is this hydraulic press

Shuuichi: we were told that if a human lays under it it wont go down

Makoto: did it?

Shuuichi: I don't want to test

Shuuichi: I trust that bit of information

Shuuichi: we tried it out with Kiibo to see if he would be seen as human

Shuuichi: but he want

Makoto: is he dead now?

Shuuichi: no he got away

Hajime: pfff

Hajime: don't scare uss Shuuichi

Hajime: anyway it seems that the industry is also trying to make some sort of robot

Makoto: why

Hajime: don't know

Hajime: it looks like a girl

Shuuichi: oculd it be the mastermind

Izuru: That would be very likely.

Hajime: scary

Hajime: sorry I have to leave for a little bit

Hajime: there is a meeting

Shuuichi: good luck

Makoto: I have to go too

Makoto: also a meeing

Shuuichi: that's alright

Shuuichi: I have to go too

* * *

Then Shuuichi had a meeting with his friends. It was just the regular what have you discovered meeting. The only thing that was really noteworthy was the fact that the message in the courtyard had been completed. It now said:

'This world is mine. -Kokichi Ouma"

This obviously freaked everyone out. Shuuichi knew deep in his heart that Kokichi really wasn't the mastermind but what could that message mean.

They hadn't been able to find a flashback light either so there were no new reveals waiting for them. After those debacles he decided to look at the chat again.

* * *

Group chat: 'smart people'

Nagito: the people here are so worthless

Kyoko: because they aren't as smart as us?

Nagito: they still couldn't figure out that monomi is good

Shuuichi: what do you mean

Nagito: all this time they've acted on the presumption that monomi is on monokumas side even though she has been opposing him since the beginning

Kokichi: talk about stupid

Shuuichi: Nagito could it be possible that you found something in the file you got from the final dead room

Nagito: why yes

Kokichi: oooh tell me!

Kokichi: tell me!

Nagito: I suppose I can reveal a few things to you guys

Nagito: after all you aren't tainted by despair

Kokichi: despair is lame

Nagito: correct

Kokichi: and hope is lame too

Nagito: …

Kokichi: you are lame

Shuuichi: kokichi that's enough

Kokichi: okay

Kokichi: it was all a lie anyway

Shuuichi: someow i doubt that

Nagito: I can reveal that the Byakuya in this game is not the Byakuya from Makoto-sama's game

Kyoko: Makoto-sama?

Shuuichi: that is stragne

Nagito: the byakuya here is someone called the Ultimate Imposter

Kokichi: that explains a lot

Shuuichi: it does

Kyoko: Does he have an actual name?

Nagito: he doesn't

Nagito: he managed to survive by taking identities fo others

Shuuichi: that's; pretty sad

Nagito: I suppose

Kyoko: You also mentioned that your group is tainted by despair. Can you tell us more about that?

Nagito: no

Nagito: because then Shuuichi will tell hajime

Shuuichi: I suppose I would do that

Shuuichi: Izuru can you tell

Izuru: I could but I don't think it would be wise to do so just yet.

Kokichi: Shuuichi tried

Nagito: so is there anyone else that wants to tell something?

Shuuichi: I think Kokichi needs to explain what that message in the courtyard os

Kokichi: nope

Shuuichi: I know you aren't the mastermind

Kokichi: how?

Shuuichi: I trust my gut

Nagito: that's not very good evidence

Kyoko: I have to agree

Shuuichi: wel there is also the fact that we have to keep this secret from Monokuma and if he was the mastermind Monokuma would have known by now

Kokichi: right

Kokichi: my plan has that plothole

Shuuichi: what plan?

Kokichi: nothing you should worry about my darling

Kyoko: I suggest keeping an eye on him

Shuuichi: I will

Kokichi: I don't need him to babysit me

Shuuichi: is that all

Shuuichi: because I have somethings I still need to do

Kyoko: feel free to do so

Kyoko: I'm sure Makoto can fill you in on what's happening here

Shuuichi: thanks

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for Shuuichi. He spent a little time hanging out with Himiko and the rest of the time was spent gathering information by reading. He also pondered on the constant brainwashing hints Miu had left him.

Why did Miu trust him with this? What made her decide he was the most trustworthy person here? So many questions were starting to enter his mind but he couldn't find any answers. So after a while he decided to chat again.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: today was an interesting day

Makoto: that's right

Shuuichi: most certainly

Shuuichi: its like we are slowly reaching the end

Hajime: but only now are the biggest questions appeareing

Makoto: and Izuru wont reveal whats happening

Shuuichi: so what else happened for hyou guys

Hajime: Nagito is acting weird again

Shuuichi: I had that feeling when I talked to him earlier

Makoto: you did?

Shuuichi: correct

Hajime: Its like he knows something big but he doesn't tell

Hajime: at least he doesn't now the trairot

Makoto: could he be the traitor?

Shuuichi: I doubtthat

Hajime: I agree with Shuuichi

Shuuichi: vut earlier he did reveal that the Byakuya in your game is the ultimate impostor

Hajime: that makes sense

Makoto: iguess

Hajime: and the one in Makot;s game is the real one

Shuuichi: correct

Hajime: interesting

Makoto: what s interesting is that Touko found a knife in a classroom

Shuuichi: how]

Makoto: it was just laying around

Makoto: now I have to take care of it

Makoto: they don't trust others

Hajime: wel its nice they trust you

Shuuichi: you are very dependable

Makoto: thanks

Shuuichi: Nagito is even caling ouo Makoto-sama

Makoto: yeah I;ve noticed

Hajime: how

Makoto: he made this group chat with me and Izuru called HOPE

Makoto: its really freaky

Shuuichi: its like he is obsessing over you

Makoto: yea and its freaking me out

Hajime: good thing hes not in your game

Makoto: right

Shuuichi: whats also interesting is that kokichi completed the message in the courtyard

Hajime: ooohh what does it say?

Makoto: im curious

Shuuichi: 'this world is mine. -Kokichi Ouma'

Hajime: like hes the mastermind

Shuuichi: which im very certain he is not

Makoto: because he would be too obvious?

Shuuichi: that too

Hajime: did you also find any flashback lights?

Shuuichi: not this time

Shuuichi: or someon hid them

Makoto: that could happen

Hajime: wel im tired im going to bed

Hajime: good night

Makoto: me too

Makoto: night

Shuuichi: good night

* * *

Then Shuuichi heard his doorbell and opened his door. Maki was there to get him and Kaito to hang out and make up. They went to her lab and assembled a crossbow. But Shuuichi couldn't help but feel left out. Did they like each other. It certainly seems that way.

After that he went to bed. The next morning, he woke up feeling pretty good for once. He had the feeling that today would be really significant. He got up and went to the dining hall. There he discussed with his friends a plan to beat up Monokuma to get out. They would act on the plan in the evening. Then he had some free time to hang out with his friends and decided to chat.

* * *

Group chat: 'Danganronpa squad'

Makoto: hello everyone

Shuuichi: well hello there

Kokichi: good day

Shuuichi: where have you been Kokichi?

Kokichi: an interrogation?!

Kokichi: already

Kokichi: nice

Shuuichi: just wondering

Kokichi: you sure you don't want to search me out and do naughty things?

Shuuichi: no

Kokichi: aw

Makoto: heh?

Kokichi: anything interesting happening with you Mako-chan

Makoto: well Monokuma just announced someone stole something from him

Kokichi: that was me

Makoto: youre not even here

Kokichi: …

Kokichi: I forgot

Shuuichi: yeah you totally did…

Shuuichi: but I suppose that is quite worrying

Makoto: Monokuma seemed very angry

Kyoko: I stole the thing

Shuuichi: eh?

Makoto: really?

Makoto: why

Kyoko: I will tell you tonight

Kyoko: meet me at the bath house

Kokichi: oooooh

Kokichi: are you going to do naughty things

Shuuichi: kokihci no

Kokichi: then spell my name correctly

Shuuichi: Quackichi

Kokichi: …

Kokichi: meanie

Kokichi: by the way were are the number 2's

Shuuichi: huh good question?

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: I haven't been able to contact them for a little while now

Shuuichi: maybe theyre buzsy?

Kyoko: that is very likely

Touko Fukawa has joined group chat: 'Danganronpa squad'

Touko: what is this abomination

Kokichi: don't be mean

Shuuichi: please read back

Makoto: we don't feel like explaining it again

Touko: look at these guys thinking they can order me around

Touko: who do they think they are

Kokichi: im the leader of an evil organisation

Touko: so youre just a filthy rat

Kokichi: youre ugly

Touko: Oh I know

Touko: I can only gain redemption from my ugliness from my darling white knight.

Shuuichi: is she always like this

Makoto: sort of

Makoto: she got a split personality that is very different

Touko: don't compare me to her

Shuuichi: you told me about that before

Makoto: so what are you doing Shuuichi

Shuuichi: we decided that we were going to fight Monokuma

Kokichi: and how are you going to do that?

Makoto: yeah im curious too

Shuuichi: I wonder

Shuuichi: I didn't make the plan

Kokichi: so it will fail

Shuuichi: probably yeah

Kaito: oy Shuuichi don't be so pessimistic

Kokichi: and the leech is here now too

Kaito: who are you calling a lech

Kaito: youre the biggest leech here

Kaito: first clinging to gonta and now to Shuuichi

Kokichi: don't… call… me… a… leach…

Shuuichi: guys stop it

Kokichi: okie dokie

Makoto: this happens a lot doesn't it

Shuuichi: yeah

Maki: and rightfully so

Maki: kokichi is a pest

Shuuichi: kokichi don't say anything

Kokichi: well youre lucky that I have commissions sereval things from Miu before she died

Kokichi: things that might be usefull against Monokuma

Makoto: what are those things

Kokichi: not telling

Kokichi: I may just be lying tho

Shuuichi: why would Miu agree to that tho

Kokichi: who knows…

Kokichi: she was acting pretty strange at times

Kaito: now that I think about it

Maki: well I guess we have to wait for later today

Makoto: well then Shuuichi if you've got othing to do can you please continue reading

Makoto: I want to know if my sister is safe

Touko: I want to know what I'm doing there

Touko: and why I would help a useless being like his little sister

Makoto: that was just unneccesary]

Shuuichi: I will

Shuuichi: but there are also some people I would like to hang out with

Makoto: you do what makes uou feel good

Nagito: very interesting

* * *

The rest of the day Shuuichi spent hanging out with Himiko and Tsumugi. There wasn't much going on yet. That would happen in the evening. He hoped that Kokichi really had the items he said he'd have. He hadn't heard anything from Hajime just yet either. He hoped the other was alright, but he trusted his friend and knew he could handle himself.

After spending a little bit of his time reading he checked the chats again and found that Hajime was online.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: yo here I am

Shuuichi: where were you?

Makoto: I was worried something happened

Hajime: sorry

Hajime: nothing bad happened tho

Hajime: was just busy

Shuuichi: with what?

Hajime: weve come up with a plan to catch Nagito

Makoto: why?

Hajime: he has been terrorizing us for a little while now

Makoto: but that couldn't hae taken too long tho

Hajime: we didn't want Nagito to know so we couldn't post in the main chat

Hajime: sorry

Shuuichi: but you could still have told us

Hajime: not really

Hajime: I was with Sonia checking out the ruin

Hajime: we think it might have been the future foundation headquarders

Shuuichi: and?

Hajime: its locked with a password

Hajime: and if we get it wrong we die

Makoto: joy

Hajime: I knlw

Shuuichi: any idea on what the password coud be?

Hajime: it has 5 character

Makoto: like 11037

Hajime: yeah like that

Shuuichi: it would be funny if that was the password

Hajime: but I doubt ti

Makoto: right

Makoto: I mean the fountaition do appear in the book

Makoto: and it is pretty likely that I know them

Hajime: it would be too obvious tho

Shuuichi: not really

Shuuichi: I mean we are not supposed to know about eachother

Hajime: huh iguess

Hajime: but im not gonna put it in unless im certain

Makoto: understandable

Makoto: btw

Makoto: when are you going to catch Nagito?

Hajime: tomorrow evening

Shuuichi: good luck in advance

Hajime: well Nagito got more luck than us combined so I wonder if that will work

Makoto: good luck!

Shuuichi: this is odd

Makoto: what is

Shuuichi: Monokuma is not in the night announcement

Hajime: that is strange

Shuuichi: maybe hes hiding

Makoto: that could be

Makoto: you are going to attack him

Shuuichi: anyway I got to go to the gym

Shuuichi: for the meeting

Hajime: keep us updated

Makoto: well I got my own little adventure

Hajime: aw so im alone for a little bit

Hajime: great

Hajime: absolutely amazing

Hajime: aint that right

Hajime: Izuru?

Izuru: What?

Hajime: don know

Hajime: maybe we could bond

Hajime: we are the same person yet I know nothing about you

Hajime: do you know anything about me

Izuru: That you are talentless and insignificant.

Hajime: ouch

Hajime: but talent isn't the only thing in the oworld

Hajime: there is much more to a person than talent

Izuru: That is what a talentless person would say.

Hajime: you are so mean

Hajime: but chiaki agrees with me

Izuru: She does?

Hajime: yup

Hajime: she said that even though I have notalent

Hajime: im still hardworking

Hajime: and a good person

Izuru: Is that enough?

Hajime: its enough for me

Hajime: I don't need to be the best

Hajime: I just need to enjoy what im doig

Izuru: Then why did you become me?

Hajime: well I used to think that talent was everything too

Hajime: but the othes made me realise that im still important even though ive got no talent

Izuru: That is nice.

Hajime: thanks

Shuuichi: im back

Hajime: oh hey h

Hajime: howd it go?

Shuuichi: I don't feel like talking

Hajime: you do that's wy you massaged me

Hajime: did someone die?

Shuuichi: not really

Shuuichi: just my spirit

Makoto: what happened?

Hajime: hey makoto

Hajime: but what happened

Shuuichi: we saw the outside world

Hajime: it wasn't good was it?

Shuuichi: completely destroyed

Shuuichi: why did we want to go back to that

Makoto: I have the feeling that that isn't all

Shuuichi: Kokichi said he was the mastermind and used the exisals to kidnap Kaito

Hajime: WHAT!

Makoto: but I thought we decided that he wasn't the mastermind

Hajime: but then how can he control the exisals

Shuuichi: a remote control

Shuuichi: I don't know how he got it

Shuuichi: and I don't feel like talking about it

Shuuichi: good night

Hajime: night

Makoto: night

Makoto: Izuru is it possible to fake that whole outside world thing

Izuru: I suppose it is possible but it would require extremely high quality technology and someone with extreme talent to put it together.

Hajime: like ultimates

Hajime: how likely is it that it is faked

Makoto: because we want to cheer Shuuichi up

Izuru: Considering everything that happened previously in his game, including the flashback lights I would say that there is about a 78% chance that the scenery is faked. But since I do not have all the details it would be impossible to say if my estimation is correct.

Hajime: that's better than nothing I suppose

Makoto: well I got some good news here

Makoto: the thing tha kyoko stle was the key to the headmasters room

Makoto: I had to distract Monokuma for a little while and the shew would break in

Hajime: but cant the mastermind not see her then?

Makoto: no

Makoto: they cant watch camera's and control Monokuma at the same time

Hajime: ah

Hajime: did she succeed

Makoto: I don't know

Makoto: havenet seen her yet

Hajime: well she does survive right

Makoto: that's why I trust her

Hajime: I just hope Shuuichi will cheer up

Makoto: haha same

Makoto: good night

Hajime: night

* * *

The next morning when Shuuichi woke up he still didn't feel like doing anything. So, he laid down in bed again. After a few minutes of rolling around he decided it was best to start doing something, so he picked up his book and started reading. After reading for a few hours he decided that it was a good idea to go check out the chat.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: so any news on kyoko?

Makoto: no

Makoto: she wasn't with us at breakfast

Shuuichi: hey guys

Hajime: Shuuichi

Hajime: feeling better?

Shuuichi: not really

Makoto: have you eaten anything?

Shuuichi: not really

Hajime: go get something then

Shuuichi: don't feel like it

Hajime: yesterday really got to you didn't it

Shuuichi: ig uess

Makoto: well just take it slow and then maybe you'll feel better tomorrow

Shuuichi: thanks

Hajime: anything for you

Hajime: wait that came out weird

Makoto: yeah

Hajime: anyway with all this free time ive been thinking

Makoto: you thinking?

Izuru: A miracle really.

Hajime: shush

Hajime: Shuuichi you had these case files

Hajime: later on they would contain pictures

Hajime: oculd you see who were in the pcitures

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: they blacked it out and only displayed the significant parts

Makoto: why were you wondering that?

Hajime: I was thinking that maybe some of Shuuichi's classmates might have participated in previoys games

Shuuichi: how did you get that

Hajime: well then the constant brainwashing might make sense

Shuuichi: I guess

Shuuichi: but I don't feel like thinking about it

Makoto: maybe you should just call it a day and go to sleep again

Makoto: yo seem very tired

Shuuichi: I am very tired

Hajime: il tell how the capture Nagito plan goes

Hajime: just go and slepe

Shuuichi: thanks

Shuuichi: night

* * *

That afternoon Shuuichi was mostly sleeping. He didn't feel the need to do anything else just yet. Just sleep. When he woke up again is was already night and he decided to check on Hajime and Makoto.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Shuuichi: mornni

Makoto: oh hello

Hajime: yo

Shuuichi: howd it go?

Hajime: you first tell me if yoruare feeling better

Shuuichi: a little

Makoto: that's great

Hajime: oh and the plan didn't relly work

Makoto: what do you mean?

Hajime: we were supposed to catch him in the lobby

Hajime: but he had planted bombs and they exploded on us

Shuuichi: where did he get the bombs from?

Hajime: maybe the final deadroom

Hajime: but I almost died in the explosion

Makoto: did anyone di?

Hajime: luckily not

Hajime: but

Shuuichi: what is it

Hajime: he said that he planited bombs all around the islands and is planning to destroy al of the land

Hajime: he wants to find the traitor and to do that

Shuuichi: he set a trap

Hajime: yup

Hajime: he said that the bombs will go off in two days

Hajime: so we got today

Hajime: and tomorrow to find them

Makoto: are you going to search for them?

Hajime: well duh

Hajime: but first breakfast

Shuuichi: that sounds good

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: Shuuichi you should eat too

Makoto: you haven't eaten at all yester day

Shuuichi: did anything happen with you makoto?

Makoto: no and its kind of worrying

Makoto: I still haven't heard anything from kyoko

Hajime: that is worrying indeed

Makoto: what if something happened

Makoto: what if shes been killed

Shuuichi: don't think about that

Makoto: il try

Shuuichi: I have to go

Shuuichi: maki said it was urgent

Hajime: stay safe

Shuuichi: I wil

Makoto: im still worried

Makoto: now that the end is near

Makoto: and there are less people

Makoto: it just seems that the chances are higher that you'll be killed

Hajime: you are not allowed to say that

Makoto: ?

Hajime: you already know you survive

* * *

When Maki told him that he had to get to the dining hall he wasn't expecting a new flashback light. It did make sense. Because of Kokichi the killing game had essentially come to a temporary halt. The mastermind surely didn't like that and had to figure a way out to get us to do something. A flashback light is the ideal tool for such a thing.

What was shown in the flashback light was very interesting. It revealed the mastermind of Makoto's game and the one behind 'the incident'. It also said that Kokichi was her follower. (Which wasn't true, he knew.) Kokichi hates killing. It also said that a virus spread all over earth and that they were sent to make the human race survive.

How crazy it might have been, it was enough to motivate the group and now they have created a plan to save Kaito. He just had to charge his anti-Monokuma weapon. He also decided it was best to tell his close friends about it.

* * *

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Makoto: oh hey youre back

Shuuichi: yup

Shuuichi: and I got a lot of news

Hajime: do tell

Hajime: here we haven't found the bombs yet

Hajime: it makes us all anxious

Makoto: understandable

Shuuichi: well first off I found out who the mastermind is in Makoto's game

Makoto: who is it?

Shuuichi: but it does confuser me

Hajime: how so

Shuuichi: the mastermind is Junko Enoshima

Makoto: but how

Makoto: she's dead

Makoto: and I'm pretty sure that she's still controlling the game

Shuuichi: that's what I don't understand

Hajime: maybe she faked it somehow

Shuuichi: could be

Makoto: but we checked it

Makoto: and she ws impaled on all sides and wer checked her pulse and all

Shuuichi: matybe she found a substitute?

Hajime: who knows

Hajime: Izuru also said that she's the mastermind of my game too right

Shuuichi: yes he did

Makoto: did she survive to then?

Hajime: somehow I doub t that

Izuru: She did not survive Makoto's game.

Makoto: maybe she has someone else controlling monokuma for her

Hajime: but if youre setting this up you would want to wath it yourself right

Makoto: I suppose

Shuuichi: so that doesn't make sense either

Shuuichi: I guess that's how far we are gonna get with that

Makoto: was there anything else in the light?

Shuuichi: well we also got information that makes me very ceratin that they are fabricated

Hajime: tell us

Shuuichi: they revealed that Kokichi is part of a group known as the ultimate despair and a close follower of Junko

Shuuichi: which doesn't make sense since he hates killers and killing

Hajime: right

Shuuichi: and that there was a virus that spread all around the world that killed most people

Shuuichi: to save humanity we were sent in space to repopulate

Makoto: oooh

Makoto: that's so farfetch'd

Hajime: right

Hajime: like someon made it up

Hajime: because they were trying to make is sound cool

Shuuichi: I know right

Shuuichi: I think this proves that they are fake

Shuuichi: and that we are indeed exposed to constant brainwashing

Makoto: wow

Shuuichi: but for some good news

Shuuichi: ewe are now gonna save Kaito

Shuuichi: tomorrow morning when the weapons are al charged up

Hajime: weapons?

Hajime: charging

Shuuichi: oh right I havet told you yet

Shuuichi: miu made these weapons for kokichi that can disable electronic devices in an instant

Makoto: sounds useful

Hajime: against a robot like monokua

Shuuichi: and many other things

Shuuichi: the only thing is they need constant recharging

Shuuichi: because we had used them previously we have to charge them again

Shuuichi: and that takes a day

Makoto: tats annoying

Shuuichi: but im sure kaito can handle it

Hajime: me too

Hajime: well at lest we know who started allt the games

Makoto: Junko

Makoto: but im still confused as to how

Shuuichi: I think we all are

Hajime: yeah all ofo us except Izuru

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: Izuru would you mind it if I asked you a question?

Izuru: Not really.

Shuuichi: what did you think of Junko?

Izuru: She was annoying. Interesting for a little while but soon got boring.

Makoto: interesting?

Makoto: what makes you say that?

Izuru: She proposed an idea to relieve boredom, but it did not.

Hajime: and what was that idea?

Izuru: Despair.

Makoto: I had a feeling that would be it

Shuuichi: might that idea also have something to do with the bloody classroom in makoto's game

Hajime: what makes you say that?

Shuuichi: despair in Junko's eyes is interesting. It is likely that they met before 'the incident'. And since we had already established that they had the same perpetrator it just seems to be the most likely conclusion.

Izuru: You are correct in that assumption.

Hajime: why didn't hyou stop it

Izuru: I was bored. I was curious to see if it really was that interesting.

Hajime: and was it?

Izuru: No. It was boring and predictable.

Hajime: phew

Hajime: I was almost scared that you would enjoy seeing other people die

Shuuichi: of course you would be worried

Hajime: Well yeah if I became that kind of person I doubt I could forgive myself

Makoto: understandable

Shuuichi: so is there anything you guys are going to do today

Hajime: im going to keep searching for the bombs

Makoto: ill guess I hang out with people

Makoto: what about you

Shuuichi: mentally prepare myself

Hajime: that seems like a good idea

Hajime: good luck guys

Makoto: you too

* * *

The rest of the day was indeed spent on preparing himself to save his good friend Kaito. Shuuichi wondered what the others were doing. Would they be doing something useful or would they just like him prepare themselves.

However, he was forced out of his thoughts at the sound of a message appearing.

* * *

Group chat: 'side kicks'

Kaito: hey friends

Maki: Kaito

Maki: how are you

Shuuichi: why are you texting us now

Kaito: I finally got a little time in which the brat isn't aawake

Maki: so hes asleep

Kaito: yeah good thing

Kaito: he was annoyting

Shuuichi: I can guess

Maki: don't worry well get you out of there

Shuuichi: tomorrow morning

Kaito: you guys are the best!

Maki: please don't go all sappy

Maki: but we finaaly know whats going on

Shuuichi: im not sure if it's the truth tho

Maki: the flashback light revealed it

Maki: why woudlnt it be the truth

Shuuichi: no im pretty sure they are faked

Maki: oh and kokichi isn't the mastermind

Maki: you wanna die

Shuuichi: im pretty sure that kokichi is not the mastermind

Shuuichi: and while Junko did orchestrate the killing games of Makoto and Hajime. I doubt she has much to do with whats happening with us

Kaito: who is this Junko person youre talking about

Maki: he doesn't know

Maki: I thought kokichi might have told him

Shuuichi: im pretty sure kokichi doesn't even know who she is

Shuuichi: but for Kaito

Shuuichi: she was one of Makoto's classmates and managed to plunge the entire world in despair

Shuuichi: and for the reason that I believe that the flashback lights are fake

Shuuichi: one of the memories we recovered was of our funeral

Shuuichi: but is wasn't from our perspectife

Maki: you're

Maki: right

Maki: how does that work

Kaito: That is strange

Shuuichi: there are also other inconsistensies

Shuuichi: multiple times when I was talking with Makoto and Hajime they mentioned popular pop culture things I had never heard of before

Shuuichi: im pretty sure that if they were real memories we would have at least remembered what hope's peak was before the light

Kaito: youre right

Shuuichi: they also mentioned popular books and idols I had never heard of before

Maki: things don't add up

Maki: then do you know whats really going on

Shuuichi: im still figuring it out

Shuuichi: but kaito know one thing

Maki: we will save you

Kaito: Thanks! Guys!

Group chat: 'ahoge squad'

Hajime: Nagito gave us a hint

Hajime: the bombs are at a place we haven't been before

Makoto: any idea where htat could be

Hajime: we think it might be the ruin

Shuuichi: somehow I doubt that

Shuuichi: I mean If ou need a password

Shuuichi: and other wise youll die

Hajime: he's a lucky student

Hajime: he wont die even if the entire world exploded

Makoto: I don't think it works that way

Hajime: pssh

Makoto: my luck certainly doesn't work that way

Hajime: youre different

Makoto: so mean

Shuuichi: so are there other places you havetn checked out

Hajime: uhm probably

Hajime: nothing really come to mine

Makoto: really

Hajime: wait Sonia just said something on nezumi castle

Hajime: we haven't been there either

Shuuichi: then go there!

Hajime: yeah we already going

Hajime: no need to shout

Makoto: these are messages

Hajime: but I can just hear him screaming in my head

Shuuichi: tell me if you found anything

Makoto: then have you found anything yet Shuuichi

Shuuichi: ?

Makoto: the book

Shuuichi: well

Shuuichi: nothing really yet on your sisters survival chances

Shuuichi: but the children that are the vilains continue disturbing

Makoto: how so

Shuuichi: I am really getting hints of severe abuse

Shuuichi: from all of them

Makoto: poor kids

Shuuichi: but one of them

Shuuichi: monaca

Shuuichi: she scares me

Shuuichi: id ont know why

Makoto: gut instinct

Shuuichi: its like she doesn't evn care about the others

Shuuichi: while the other kids certainly do

Makoto: is that all

Shuuichi: well there is also this character called Shirokuma

Makoto: a monokuma

Shuuichi: yes but entirely white

Shuuichi: she sais shes a good person but I don't feel that way

Makoto: you have amazing gut instinct

Shuuichi: thanks?

Shuuichi: with the kids there is also the opposite Kurokuma

Shuuichi: that just acts like some sort of yakuza impersonator

Makoto: right

Shuuichi: and there are more family member of your classmates

Makoto: who

Shuuichi: yasuhiro's mother

Shuuichi: and chihiro's dad

Shuuichi: he died

Shuuichi: without knowing his son died as well

Makoto: no!...

Hajime: that';s just sad

Shuuichi: I know

Hajime: but for some news

Hajime: the bombs weren't there

Hajime: they had been there

Shuuichi: what do you mean

Hajime: the door was blown open

Hajime: and there was a tile which said

Hajime: 'The password to guide everyone to the future is:'

Makoto: is

Hajime: then is was crossed out

Hajime sent a picture

Makoto: no

Makoto: was this the password to the ruin

Hajime: probably

Hajime: too bad we cant read it

Shuuichi: you know while it is impossible to be certain

Shuuichi: looking at what we can still see

Shuuichi: 11037 is still an option

Makoto: youre right!

Hajime: huh

Hajime: strange coincidence

Shuuichi: I doubt it is coincident

Shuuichi: but sorry guys im going to bed

Shuuichi: big day tomorrow

Hajime: haha same

Makoto: well then

Makoto: good night

Shuuichi: night

Hajime: sleep well

Makoto: Izuru too.

Izuru: Good night.

* * *

That night Shuuichi also secretly went into the cyber courtyard. He had to make sure Kaito really was alright. When he got there, he noticed that Monokuma was surrounded by exisals. Were they protecting him or was something else going on. When he reached the hangar, he noticed that the window near the bathroom was open. Through there he managed to get in a little conversation with Kaito. At least he was still alright. After that he went back to bed.

Then when he woke up everything seemed to be going according to plan. Until he looked at the messages. Something strange had happened.

* * *

Group chat: 'smart people'

Kokichi Ouma has left the group chat.

Nagito Komaeda has left the group chat.

* * *

Group chat: 'side kicks'

Kaito Momota has left the group chat

* * *

What could this mean. Shuuichi already knew that when someone dies they leave all group chats except for the main one but did that mean that Kokichi, Kaito, and Nagito had died. He didn't want to believe that.

Then he got some other messages.

* * *

Group chat: 'Danganronpa squad'

Makoto: guys something big has happened

Shuuichi: you mean Kaito, Kokichi, and Nagito leaving all group chats

Makoto: Kaito and Kokichi too

Makoto: I suppose that too

Hajime: but Nagito is still alive

Hajime: I just saw him nearly getting beaten up by Akane

Shuuichi: phew

Shuuichi: that's good news

Chiaki: I wonder

Fuyuhiko: he certainly had it coming

Makoto: but he doesn't deserve to die

Chiaki: of course

Maki: I just concerned for Kaito

Hajime: not Kokichi

Maki: I could care less about tht bratt

Hajime: heheh

Makoto: but back to me

Shuuichi: yeah what happened

Makoto: this night I was sick and when I woke up there was this person

Hajime: what person

Makoto: they wore a mask and held a knife

Maki: but youre alright

Makoto: I don't remember much of what happened

Makoto: but I dreamt that I shouldn't leave the school

Makoto: or something

Makoto: the next time I woke up

Makoto: kyoko was standing there

Makoto: she said something I didn't hear

Hajime: at least youre safe

Shuuichi: how did they get into your room tho

Makoto: lets not think about that

Chiaki: well it's a good thing that nothing happened to you

Makoto: thanks

Makoto: but that's not all

Fuyuhiko: what else is there

Makoto: while I was attacked monokuma was in the gym just standing there

Makoto: so my classmates dismantled him

Touko: you better be thankful

Touko: to my wonderful white knight

Hajime: weido

Shuuichi: did they find anyting

Makoto: beside an internal bomb no

Hajime: creepy

Makoto: so now whe are going to break into the headmasters hoffice

Hajime: well im going to the 4th island to search for the bombs now that Nagito moved them

Chiaki: we all are going to a different island

Maki: we are going to save kaito

Makoto: good luck with athat

Makoto: Touko is going to get the pickaxe so we can open de door

Touko: again you better be thankful that you didn't have to do that

Makoto: right

Fuyuhiko: we found the bombs on the 5th island

Hajime: il go there right away

Fuyuhiko: hurry up

Hajime: im already running

Makoto: so much is happening

Shuuichi: the exisals aren't moving around anymore

Maki: that is odd

Shuuichi: …

Touko: pahahshhahahhahah

Makoto: that genocider isn't it

Touko: well of course

Touko: here is hyour favorite neighbourhood serial killer

Maki: gross

Touko: shut your trap you piece of goo assassin

Shuuichi: the control panel to the hangar is also scrachted up

Hajime: somejting did happen didn't it shuuici

Shuuichi: right

Touko: ooh I found it first

Hajime: fond what

Touko: a body

Makoto: what

Makoto: of who

Touko: I don't know

Touko: there wearing a mask

Makoto: well go there right now

Hajime: the bomb were fire work

Hajime: they just went off

Hajime: after Chiaki wnt up front to try to disable thte thing

Chiaki: It didn't work

Shuuichi: at least youre safe

Makoto: it's the same person that attacked me

Makoto: and now thte body exploded because fo Touko

Touko: no problem

Makoto: yes it is a problem

Hajime: shit Nagito set something off in the warehouse

Hajime: its now on fire

Chiaki: ther are fire grenates

Chiaki: in the factory

Shuuichi: get them

Shuuichi: were using one of the electrobombs to disable the system so we can get in

Izuru: All of you have something to do with bombs.

Makoto: now that you mention it

Shuuichi: shit someone died

Makoto: who?

Shuuichi: don't know

Maki: its Kaito

Maki: his jacket pokes under the press

Shuuichi: we ant jump to conclusions

Shuuichi: we don't see the body

Hajime: wel it seems that Nagito is dead now too

Hajime sent a picture

Makoto: gross

Fuyuhiko: youre telling me

Chiaki: just who did it

Hajime: if we believe Shuuichi's file

Hajime: its unsolvable

Fuyuhiko: that's stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really thinking if I should change this chapter but I decided not to do so since. 1 Makoto had nearly no influence on what happened and Mukuro was already dead. 2 Nagito in the game already knew what was going on and here he does too. 3 While danganronpa V3 presented the most chance to add change I didn't since this was a very good and complicated case and I doubt I could do better. The same goes with the other chapters. For chapter 6 of the games there will be changes again so I hope you're looking forward to that.
> 
> Also I don't know if you know but writing these chapters takes so much time. There is so much planning I have to do that it just gets annoying. But I am going to finish this story. There are things in this chapter I'm not really happy with. (like the body discoveries) but I couldn't do much better since they all happen around the same time of day. You might also have noticed that I stretched the timeline again. Danganronpa 1 takes 3 days for chapter 5 and danganronpa V3 5 days. I hope I did alright with that. Please tell me if there is something that you don't understand. Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth trial has been concluded. And they finally are able to puzzle together what is really going on. But what are these strange notes Shuuichi keeps finding.

Fuyuhiko: that’s stupid

Shuuichi: I realluy want to agreebut…

Hajime: yeah I know

Hajime: we better starte investigating

Makoto: well we got to put out a fire first

Shuuichi: investigating is always more difficutl without knowing the victim but not impossible

Fuyuhiko: rule number one of creating the perfect crime, put the body down in a way nobody knows abot the shit one does

Chiaki: that’s one way of putting it

Hajime: I suppose we have to start with the murder weapon

Maki: with us its obvious

Maki: kokichi killed kaito with the press

Shuuichi: that is the most likely option

Maki: what else could have happened??

Shuuichi: a coverup?

Makoto: I mean that could be

Makoto: here the cvictim has too many wounds to be sure

Touko: the stab wound is the most logical

Shuuichi: I wonder

Shuuichi: what other wounds does she have

Hajime: she?

Chiaki: hajime there are fake nails, it is likely a female

Hajime: oops

Touko: those neails are extremely tacky

Touko: only mean girls would wear something like that

Hajime: huh

Makoto: anyway

Makoto: she was dead before the blast and stabbed through her entire body with the knife

Makoto: also hit on the head with a metal pipe and she has many small old stab wounds

Shuuichi: interesting

Hajime: figured something out?

Shuuichi: not yet but there are some theories

Makoto: care to tell them

Shuuichi: not yet

Fuyuhiko: asshole

Shuuichi: ..

Hajime: well with Nagito we got the spear

Hajime: the wounds on his arms

Hajime: and his legs

Shuuichi: and his mouth

Chiaki: what makes you say that?

Shuuichi: it looks like he inhaled before dying

Shuuichi: usually air escapes the body

Makoto: that is strange

Hajime: then tjhere is also the stabbed Monokuma

Shuuichi: also very odd

Chiaki: then there is the blood on the ceiling

Shuuichi: huh?

Hajime: wait a second

Hajime send a picture

Shuuichi: that is strange

Chiaki: it is as if something pulled across

Makoto: probably from the spear

Hajime: right

Hajime: wait 

Hajime: isn’t that spear from the castle???

Chiaki: it might be

Hajime: lets check it out

Chiaki: wait we aren’t don yet

Fuyuhiko: ill go check on the spear

Fuyuhiko: you guys are better with the other stuff

Hajime: thanks dude

Shuuichi: investigating in groups can really be useful

Makoto: yup

Shuuichi: well here we cant undo the press tbecause the cable has been cut

Maki: part of me is really glad about that

Hajime: yeah me too

Makoto: wait

Makoto: she has a tatoo on her right hand

Makoto send a picture

Shuuichi: interesting

Hajime: do you think it means something

Touko: who knows

Makoto: well it might be important

Chiaki: hajime I think I found out how the fire started

Hajime: how?

Chiaki: you see the row of Monokuma prints

Hajime: yah

Hajime: oh you mean like a domino effect

Chiaki: the lighter is perfectly in line as well

Shuuichi: that does make sense

Shuuichi: then if someone opens the door 

Maki: a fire would start

Touko: Naegi

Makoto: what

Touko: that knife is the one I gave to you isn’t it?

Makoto: oops

Makoto: it is

Makoto: that person must have taken it

Hajime: that one from that night

Makoto: yup

Makoto: now that I think of it 

Makoto: that person and the victim might be the same person

Shuuichi: well in what hand did they hold the knife

Maki: and were they wearing gloves

Makoto: no gloves and in the right hand

Makoto: wait

Makoto: but there was no tattoo

Touko: maybe you didn’t look good enough

Makoto: I know what I saw

Makoto: later kyoko came to my room

Touko: how the hel did she get in

Touko: you still have your key right

Makoto: right

Himiko Yumeno has joined group chat: ‘Danganronpa squad’

Himiko: what kind of witchcraft is this?

Shuuichi: please read back

Shuuichi: were busy investigating

Himiko: got it sir

Makoto: she was easey

Hajime: compared to some of the others

Shuuichi: right

Shuuichi: well continuing

Shuuichi: there is this blood trail that leads to the badroom

Hajime: well better check it out then

Maki: but be careful

Shuuichi: I will be

Fuyuhiko: well good news here

Fuyuhiko: the spear is from the castle

Hajime: well that’s one thing accounted for

Chiaki: talking about spears

Chiaki: on the rope of this one

Chiaki: there is a small part that doesn have any blood

Hajime: and neither does his hand

Shuuichi: it is likely that he held the spear as he was stabbed

Makoto: why would one do that?

Touko: maybe suicide

Himiko: that’s horrible

Shuuichi: but it is a possibility 

Hajime: if its for hope

Hajime: Nagito would gladly kill himself

Hajime: he said so

Shuuichi: guys is the bathroom there is a lot of stuff

Makoto: like what

Shuuichi: three arrows with blood

Shuuichi: poison

Shuuichi: a gaint bloodstain

Shuuichi: kokichi’s top in the toilet

Shuuichi: a crossbow and case

Hajime: that is a lot of stuff

Fuyuhiko: but if they died with the press

Fuyuhiko: why would you need poison

Fuyuhiko: that’s just more traces to cover up

Shuuichi: right

Himiko: that is strange

Shuuichi: im more worried about how it and the crossbow got here

Hajime: right

Makoto: you sure neither Kokichi or Kaito left

Shuuichi: pretty sure kokichi would risk that

Himiko: right… hehe

Shuuichi: Himiko whats wrong

Himiko: nothing

Shuuichi: right…

Himiko: well there is something I found

Shuuichi: what?

Himiko: look at the sleeve that is peeking out

Shuuichi: there is a little hole

Shuuichi: with blood

Maki: im sure its nothing

Hajime: how can you be so sure

Maki: do I seriously need to clarify

Maki: Kokichi killed kaito

Maki: nothing else necessary

Shuuchi: I don’t thinkso

Hajime: well chiaki

Hajime: want to come and investigate

Hajime: nagito’s place?

Chiaki: that seems like a plan

Makoto: well for some news here

Makoto: we have a missing chicken

Makoto: and a dirty tarp

Shuuichi: very suspicious

Makoto: the other side is comeplety clean

Hajime: no blood?

Makoto: no

Shuuichi: odd

Makoto: also the body is comeplety dry

Makoto: even though the sprinklers should have gone off

Hajime: good to note

Makoto: and if Byakuya is to be believed

Makoto: there was no body bfore nighttime

Shuuichi: that narrows down the timespace

Makoto: correct

Makoto: but that also means that Kyoko and I have no alibi

Hajime: oh maktoo back to being suspect

Makoto: I didn’t do it

Touko: well see that tlater

Makoto: byakuyya and I are goingto investigat e kyoko;s room

Hajime: good luck

Hajime: hre in nagito’s space

Hajime: there is a fridge with a special poison

Hajime: that turns into gas at room temperature

Makoto: gross

Fuyuhiko: what does that have to do with anything?

Hajime: who knows…

Shuuichi: well knowing the trends of the previous cases

Shuuichi: it probably is super important

Izuru: That seems very likely.

Hajime: right

Makoto: we found a key in kyoko;s room

Shuuichi: to where?

Makoto: a locker in the dojo

Makoto: also

Makoto: there are arrows and ductape with blood in the locker

Hajime: very suspicious

Touko: right

Hajime: well chiaki and I also found monomi’s treasure

Himiko: and what is it?

Himiko: gold

Himiko: a magic sceptre

Chiaki: it’s a diary

Shuuichi: and whats inside?

Himiko: maybe the ghost of the previous owner

Hajime: I hope not

Hajime: that would be really weird

Hajime: especially since monomi is still alive

Fuyuhiko: I was thinking of other reasons

Fuyuhiko: she’s a robot

Hajime: I suppose

Shuuichi: I am also wondering about the disabled exisal

Shuuichi: how did that happen

Hajime: maybe one of those weird weapons you got

Makoto: guys

Makoto: we found a file on Mukuro

Touko: WHAT!!!

Chiaki: what does it tell

Makoto: uhm

Makoto: she is the ultimate soldier

Makoto: and part of Fenrir

Fuyuhiko: ive heard of them

Hajime: really??

Hajime: I haven’t

Makoto: apparently theyre some sort of mercenary group

Makoto: with Fenrir as amascot

Shuuichi: Fenrir is a wolf from Nordic mythology

Touko: could that have something to do with the tattoo

Makoto: probably 

Makoto: it states that members had to have a tattoo of a wolf

Hajime: well I guess we know who the victim is now

Makoto: but that is not the most impressive thing

Makoto: this also worries me a bit

Makoto: she never sustained an injury while she wsa employed

Shuuichi: then wahat are those old marks?

Hajime: that is odd

Shuuichi: well about the exisal

Shuuichi: I found one of the hammers that was probably used

Shuuichi: I don’t know whose it is tho

Himiko: not mine

Himiko: I had mine this morning

Shuuichi: maki was the only one that didn’t have one

Maki: I didn’t need one

Shuuichi: so your s is still in your room

Maki: yes

Shuuichi: can I see

Maki: no

Hajime: well

Hajime: the diary does have some strange info

Makoto: how

Hajime: it talks about me going to the final deadroom

Hajime: but chiaki and I are the only ones that know about that

Fuyuhiko: and now me too

Shuuichi: that’s not the probem

Shuuichi: it is how monomi knew about that

Hajime: correct

Makoto: chiaki did you tell monomi about that?

Chiaki: …

Hajime: well tthat s not strang at all

Shuuichi: lets go back to this later

Shuuichi: I have something I want to ask Himiko

Himiko: what is it Shuuichi

Shuuichi: what were you doing tonight with that black bag

Himiko: how?

Shuuichi: Kiibo saw you

Himiko: uhm

Touko: tell us you ugly witch

Himiko: I may be a witch but im not ugly

Hajime: please answer the question

Himiko: kaito asked me too

Shuuichi: what?

Himiko: last night I went to see him

Shuuichi: like me

Himiko: riht

Makoto: and then

Himiko: he asked me to bring a crossbow from maki’s lab

Maki: you did that?

Himiko: im sorry

Shuuichi: do you know what he wanted with it

Himiko: no

Himiko: I think it might have been self defend=ce

Shuuichi: did you also bring the poison

Himiko: no

Himiko: I wouldn’t do that

Himiko: I didn’t wany him to kill

Maki: I believe you

Makoto: me too

Shuuichi: then one last question for Touko and makoto, and kyoko if shes here

Shuuichi: did junko wear red nails

Touko: I don’t remember

Makoto: I think she did why?

Shuuichi: just for a theory

Hajime: care to tell us

Shuuichi: no

* * *

Group chat: ‘ahoge squad’

Shuuichi: well Ill tell you guys

Hajime: yo don’t want the tohers to get suspicious

Makoto: well

Makoto: tell us

Izuru: I’m also curious.

Shuuichi: good to see you too Izuru

Izuru: Good day.

Hajime: wow response

Shuuichi: anyway

Shuuichi: I think the junko you met earlier might have been mukuro

Makoto: huh

Shuuichi: think about it

Shuuichi: everything would make sense

Hajime: I don’t see how

Shuuichi: the body you foiund and fake nails, not practical for a soldier

Makoto: huh now that I think about it

Shuuichi: ‘junko’ wore the same nails

Hajime: that is strange

Hajime: but not enough

Shuuichi: the file states she never received wounds yet she has many old ones

Shuuichi: makoto answer

Makoto: okay…

Shuuichi: are they in the same place as where ‘junko’s’ were

Makoto: well they do look very similar

Shuuichi: not only that

Shuuichi: it would give the real junko the perfect alibi to orchestrate the killing game

Hajime: holy moly

Hajime: your right

Makoto: is this correct Izuru?

Izuru: Yes. Everything Shuuichi theorized about is true.

Hajime: why would she impersonate junko tho

Shuuichi: that;s the onluy thing I cant come up with

Izuru: She and Junko were twins.

Makoto: then how do they have different family names

Izuru: They were adopted by different families.

Hajime: that kinda sad

Makoto: but how do I convince the rest of this

Makoto: I got no evidence

Shuuichi: sorry

Shuuichi: youre on your own with that

Makoto: that annoying

Hajime: oh

Shuuichi: what?

Hajime: I forgot to ask

Hajime: how was my murder unsolvable?

Shuuichi: something about the possibility that everyone could have been the culprit

Shuuichi: it was pretyy vague

Hajime: well that’s at least something

Makoto: wait

Makoto: class trial is starting

Shuuichi: same

Hajime: good luck

Hajime: to you all

Hajime: and me

* * *

Shuuichi went to the classtrial with an awful feeling in his gut. Something told him that this was going to be a case that would confuse him once again. Would he be able to do the right thing?

The classtrial itself went by relatively smoothly. Sure, Maki might have kept some things secret but overall that wasn’t the most difficult part. What was difficult was accepting that Kaito and Kokichi had a plan, and he made it fail. But it is alright he told himself, Kaito was going to die anyway. He just hoped the others had the same amount of luck.

* * *

Group chat: ‘ahoge squad’

Hajime: hey everyone alright

Shuuichi: yeah

Shuuichi: but it was emotionally pretty difficult

Hajime: your telling me

Makoto: I doubt any of you got it worse than me

Hajime: well I don’t know..

Hajime: it was pretty bad

Shuuichi: here kaito killed kokichi in a way to confuse Monokuma so he would be proven wrong but I failed the plan

Hajime: ouch

Makoto: that’s bad

Makoto: not as bad as me tho

Hajime: here in all technicality it was unsolvable

Shuuichi: explain

Hajime: you know those fire grenades we threw?

Makoto: yeah

Hajime: one of them had poison in it

Shuuichi: but you all threw them

Makoto: so how did you know who did it

Hajime: well Nagito is a lucky student

Hajime: and he wanted the traitor to throw it

Hajime: so the traitor ciould survive

Makoto: and

Hajime: with his luck the traitor threw the grenade

Shuuichi: so you had to figure out who the traitor was

Hajime: correct

Makoto: who was it

Hajime: chiaki

Shuuichi: oh

Makoto: I liked her

Izuru: We all did.

Shuuichi: did you know Izuru

Izuru: Yes.

Hajime: then why didn’t you tell us

Izuru: I liked her as well.

Shuuichi: so it was too painful

Izuru: The real Chiaki has been dead for a couple of years now. The one in Hajime’s game was an AI created through all of your memories of her.

Shuuichi: that’s sad

Izuru: They all wanted to see her again.

Makoto: man

Makoto: how did you meet her?

Hajime: yeah im curious as wel

Izuru: Junko put her through an obstacle course.

Hajime: which was probably very deadly

Izuru: Correct. She was fatally wounded there. Right before she died I stood there in front of her. She recognized me.

Hajime: you or me

Izuru: Well, Hajime. Even though she wouldn’t live she still didn’t give up. She still had hope.

Shuuichi: I guess that left quite the impression

Makoto: I suppose it would have left a impression on me

Shuuichi: well what happened to you makoto

Makoto: I got executed

Hajime: WHAT!!

Hajime: how are you still alive

Shuuichi: you didtn kill het

Makoto: I know!

Hajime: just what happened?

Makoto: well everything was going great

Makoto: it was just that kyoko was very insistent on blaming me

Makoto: I defended myself

Hajime: obviously

Shuuichi: continue

Makoto: and then she gave a lie

Shuuichi: what?

Makoto: she said that there was no key that gave her acces to a room

Makoto: I knew that was a lie because she told me that she had the key

Makoto: but no one else kenw

Hajime: and then

Makoto: I went with her lie

Makoto: I trusted her

Makoto: and she trusted me

Makoto: but then suddenly Monokuma declared the trial over

Makoto: voting ensues and im found guilty

Makoto: then im sent to execution

Shuuichi: but you didn’t do it

Makoto: I know

Hajime: which means that monokum a isn’t as much as a stickler to the rules as we thought

Shuuichi: and its possible other ‘guilty’ people have been executed before

Makoto: right

Makoto: and then just before I died

Makoto: alter ego intercepted and I fell down into the garbage disposal

Shuuichi: lucky

Hajime: depends on what you call lucky

Makoto: yeah

Makoto: the smell

Makoto: is terrible

Makoto: I already puked twice

Shuuichi: I did not need to know that

Hajime: yeah

Makoto: im about to do it again

Makoto: but there is nothing in my stomacgh anymore

Shuuichi: just stop it

Hajime: you are bein gross

Makoto: being here is gross

Shuuichi: I know youre salty but you don’t have to make us salty

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: I prefer being spicy

Shuuichi: that’s not what I meant

Makoto: wut

Makoto: so wat you two doing now

Hajime: trying to sleep

Hajime: feelin tired for some reason

Shuuichi: then sleep

Shuuichi: makoto and I could go on without you

Makoto: not meaning to be rude

Hajime: I get it

Hajime: well then good night

Makoto: as good as a night within a dump can be

Hajime: teehee

Makoto: and what are you doing Shuuichi

Shuuichi: re-examining the previous cases

Makoto: why

Shuuichi: to find a clue of the mastermind

Makoto: right

Makoto: because its unlikely Junko is your mastermind

Makoto: even though it always seemed to be her

Shuuichi: youre right

Shuuichi: and then there is the info Miu left me

Shuuichi: the inconsistensies in memories, and the feeling like everything has been planned

Makoto: that last thing I really don’t get

Makoto: how can one do such a thing

Izuru: It is actually pretty simple, by gathering data on the subjects after a certain period of time one can actually start to predict their actions based of previous instances and their personalities.

Shuuichi: I don’t think its as much of a question how they do it, but what gave them all the info to do it

Izuru: I agree.

Makoto: that… kinda makes sense in some weird way

Makoto: oh and maybe this is important but I have the feeling I can slowly start to remember things that should have been forgotten

Makoto: is that possible

Shuuichi: I don’t know

Izuru: It is actually guaranteed to happen. The memories you don’t remember aren’t erased they’re locked away, they will gradually resurface if the brainwashing isn’t continually reinforced.

Shuuichi: and there is proof of this?

Izuru: Yes. I myself am living proof of that, and so is Junko.

Makoto: what you mean?

Izuru: For a period of time the ultimate neurologist erased her memories periodically but after certain events the memories resurfaced. I won’t go into detail.

Makoto: and you said you also count for that?

Izuru: To create me, Hope’s Peak locked all memories of ‘Hajime’ away, they were convinced he was erased but as you all know, ‘Hajime’ is very much participating in a killing game.

Shuuichi: which means he still had to be there

Makoto: right

Shuuichi: but I haven’t been recovering memories

Shuuichi: why could that be?

Izuru: I think it is most likely because of the announcements. The inventor mentioned in her notebook that they used the same waves as the flashback-lights. 

Shuuichi: that’s not good

Makoto: I wonder were they got the stuff to make that

Izuru: That is indeed a good question. The materials required to create such equipment, not to mention the sheer amount of them, should have cost a fortune.

Shuuichi: interesting

Makoto: and there is nothing else in the notebook

Shuuichi: well there are a lot of blueprints and calculations

Shuuichi: but I’m no scientist so im unable to tell if they mean anything

Makoto: you could sent a picture

Shuuichi: there are too many pages for a picture

Makoto: start with one that looks important

Shuuichi sent a picture

Makoto: yeah im not getting anything either

Shuuichi: I know right

Shuuichi: its just confusing

Makoto: man I wish Chihiro was stil around

Shuuichi: don’t we all

Izuru: Judging by the calculations and prints it is likely that this contains information on modifying the human body.

Makoto: like what happened to you?

Izuru: No, more like infusing metallic parts with the human body. Like creating a cyborg. Not unlike what happened to Nekomaru in Hajime’s game.

Shuuichi: so robofying

Makoto: are there any details that might tell us what kind of person they were applied on?

Izuru: By looking at the calculations I can safely say that this concerns a boy or a very flat chested girl.

Shuuichi: so It could be Kiibo

Makoto: that would kind of make sense

Hajime: good morning guys

Shuuichi: hajime its still night

Makoto: I don’t kow what tine it is

Makoto: cuz im in a dump

Hajime: what are you talking about

Hajime: the sky is clear and blue 

Hajime: oh hey there Mahiru

Hajime: ill go talk to her

Shuuichi: shes dead Hajime

Hajime: what are you talking about

Hajime: of course she died

Makoto: then why are yiu talking ot her

Hajime: cuz shes standing in front of me

Shuuichi: whats happening to you

Izuru: It seems the system is glitching. The amount of deaths that happened hadn’t been accounted for during the developing stages. It seems the system can’t hold up.

Shuuichi: that makes sens

Makoto: its still weird tho

Shuuichi: what the fluff was that

Hajime: what is it?

Shuuichi: I just heard something explode

Makoto: what!

Hajime: you alright?

Shuuichi: yeah im fine

Shuuichi: just the ground shaking

Shuuichi: im going to check it out

Makoto: be carefull

Shuuichi: its Kiibo

Shuuichi: hes destroying the school

Hajime: what why?

Shuuichi: ill ask

Makoto: and?

Shuuichi: apparently he lost his 

Shuuichi: uhm

Hajime: his what

Shuuichi: ahoge and now he cant hear the voices anymore

Shuuichi: so he decided to destroy the school

Shuuichi: now we have to find clues and find the mastermind

Shuuichi: he’ll be helping when we need him

Hajime: huh

Shuuichi: but we got a time limit

Makoto: that sucks

Shuuichi: so I really have to get going

Hajime: keep us updated

Shuuichi: of course

Makoto: just when I thought that only here nothing happened Kyouko fell down with the trash

Hajime: so shes falling for you

Makoto: that was a bad one

Hajime: of course

Makoto: now I can finally get out of this place

Makoto: take a shower and not smell

Hajime: a dream come true

Makoto: yes

Hajime: lousy dream you have

Makoto: oh shut it

Makoto: anything happening to you guys

Makoto: aside from the glitches

Hajime: I still don’t know what youre taliing about but

Hajime: were going to enter the forbidden building

Makoto: did you find the code

Hajime: yep

Hajime: Nagito left it behind 

Hajime: youll never guess what it was

Shuuichi: 11037

Makoto: 11037

Hajime: maybe you do guess it…

Shuuichi: huh

Makoto: you say that like it wasn’t obvious

Makoto: anyway ill be gone for a bit

Hajime: why

Makoto: climbing and texting don’t go hand in hand

Shuuichi: did you mean to make that a pun

Makoto: no

Hajime: aww

Shuuichi: but it seems we have reached the final chapter

Hajime: it feels like it

Hajime: we have to prepare for some graduation thing

Shuuichi: and I have to find the mastermind

Hajime: any people you think it couold be?

Shuuichi: well I think they are still alive

Shuuichi: so the only people that fit that requirement are

Shuuichi: me, maki, Himiko, Tsumugi, Kiibo

Hajime: who do you think is the most likely

Shuuichi: Tsumugi or kiibo

Hajime: why?

Shuuichi: we were talking about how my game seems to follow a script

Shuuichi: that made me think about stories and character development

Shuuichi: Maki, Himiko and I have gone through a big character arc already

Shuuichi: they havdent

Hajime: but Kiibo is destroying everythin isn’t he?

Shuuichi: yes

Shuuichi: that makes me put the bets on Tsumugi

Shuuichi: as much as I dot want to 

Hajime: ig et it

Hajime: wow]

Hajime: the indside fo the buiding is normall

Shuuichi: really?

Hajime: no

Hajime: there are a few glitches but

Hajime: I tjhink this might be hopes peak

Shuuichi: why

Hajime: the hallways look like makoto’s pictures

Shuuichi: that makes sense

Makoto: so how are things going with you Shuu

Shuuichi: uh

Shuuichi: I found Kokichi’s research lab

Hajime: wats it like?

Shuuichi: what you expect

Makoto: dramatic huh

Shuuichi: yup

Hajime: and are there any cluesssszzz

Shuuichi: uhm there is this book

Shuuichi: called ‘a complete history of hopespeak academy’

Shuuichi: it tells about your killing games and what happened around them

Makoto: is there a problem with it

Shuuichi: no

Shuuichi: just that this contradicts my memories

Hajime: but we already established that your memories are fake

Shuuichi: yes

Shuuichi: but this might just be what I need to prove this

Makoto: that’s right

Makoto: not everyone knows yet

Shuuichi: ah

Hajime: what

Shuuichi: this is strange

Makoto: what is it

Shuuichi: one of the pages is completely scribbled over

Hajime: is it erasing something

Shuuichi: no they form sentences like

Shuuichi: ‘put an end to this’ ‘get me out of here’ ‘not again’ ‘my memories are killing me’ ‘why don’t they just listen’

Makoto: wow

Shuuichi: and many others like it

Hajime: that’s pretty f up

Hajime: any signs as to who wrote it

Shuuichi: well this hand writing is a lot like maki’s 

Shuuichi: but she doesn’t know and realise it

Makoto: strange

Shuuichi: I suppose

Makoto: well good news here, I get a retrial

Makoto: we managed to convince Monokuma for one last trial

Makoto: and I shall prove my innocence

Hajime: you do that

Shuuichi: I would say good luck if you weren’t a lucky student\

Makoto: you guys have so much faith in me

Hajime: more in kyoko but yeah

Makoto: now we just got to investiage places we havents searched yet

Shuuichi: yp

Hajime: here nothing mutch yet]

Hajime: mostly things I already knew

Hajime: because of you all

Makoto: no probs

Shuuichi: I just gained a major piece of information

Makoto: ooh

Hajime: what is it

Shuuichi: kokichi is a hoarder

Hajime: was yo umean

Shuuichi: right

Makoto: did he keep important stuff

Shuuichi: a fake horse head?

Shuuichi: which makes me think

Makoto: what

Shuuichi: I haven’t mentioned this yet but during the last class trial kaito pulled out a camera with footage of what happened

Shuuichi: but that made me think, why didn’t Kaede an I use that one during the first motive

Makoto: that is strange

Hajime: odd to say the least

Hajime: maybe there were limits on the camera

Shuuichi: but then we could have asked miu to change them

Makoto: odd

Shuuichi: but vack to the room

Shuuichi: he also has several key evidence from previous trials

Shuuichi: and I think he found me trustworthy

Shuuichi sent a picture

Hajime: aww

Hajime: he doodles himself

Makoto: that’s what youre focussed on!

Hajime: I apologize

Shuuichi: his motive video is here too

Hajime: he still has his

Makoto: he had his owbn?

Shuuichi: ypu

Shuuichi: apparently he was part of a group of clowns that played pranks on people

Hajime: that’s actuallyu pretty sweet

Makoto: you think..

Hajime: not if it happens to me but still

Makoto: youre kinda weird

Shuuichi: and youre late for noticing that

Makoto: but isn’t that more proof that the flashlights are fake?

Shuuichi: it is

Shuuichi: I hope I can convince Maki tho

Hajime: knowing her she wont believe it even after the mastermind reveals themselves

Shuuichi: yeah im worried about that

Makoto: for more good news I entered the headmasters room

Hajime: sweet

Hajime: any blackmail or masterminds?

Makoto: no and no

Hajime: darn

Shuuichi: why would you want blackmail?

Hajime: duno

Makoto: ugh

Makoto: there is this laptop with code imput that likely reaches to a hidden room

Hajime: im pretty sure the code isn’t 11037 this time, right?

Shuuichi: it would be strange if it was

Makoto: yeah it was created before the game started

Hajime: what could it be then

Makoto: the amount of letters is 5

Shuuichi: are there any special people/items to the headmaster?

Makoto: uh

Hajime: kyoko was his daughter right

Shuuichi: could be her name

Makoto: that would be the worst code

Shuuichi: I know but I cant come up wih anything better

Hajime: me neither

Makoto: ill try

Hajime: and 

Makoto: it worked

Makoto: I got to give this guy the internet safety talk

Shuuichi: is there anything in the hiddenroom

Makoto: a present ful o’ skeletoni

Hajime: gross

Makoto: youre not the one looking at it

Hajime: thankfully

Shuuichi: kokichi left behind a message

Hajime: an d what does it tell

Hajime: other than a riddle

Shuuichi: the 2nd message is on the wall next to the boiler in the garden

Makoto: a riddle

Makoto: Izuuruuuuuu

Izuru: I am not able to conclude anything from that other then that there is also a first message.

Makoto: I think we all got that

Shuuichi: please tell us if you notice something

Hajime: yesss

Shuuichi: we are heading there now

Shuuichi: it says ‘twins b’

Makoto: kinda reminds me of horse a before kokichi added more

Shuuichi: they might be connected

Shuuichi: and kokichi tried to hide it

Hajime: sounds like something he would do

Makoto: but what could it mean

Izuru: I think it is likely related to some sort of password.

Shuuichi: that would make sense

Shuuichi: since hajime and makoto already had passwords is the last couple of minutes

Makoto: another parallel?

Shuuichi: anyway I gotta go to rantaro’s lab

Makoto: why

Shuuichi: there might be clues there and Kiibo’s gonna open up the door

Hajime: he really is sweet

Shuuichi: yeah and ive had another memory

Makoto: what was it about

Shuuichi: again not from my perspective but I was talking to the headmaster of hopes peak (who looked suspiciously like makoto)

Makoto: what!

Hajime: why is that between brackets?

Shuuichi: I don’t know if that was fake, but I couldmt see your face

Shuuichi: only the back of your head

Hajime: like the audience doesn’t know what his face looks like

Shuuichi: audience?

Hajime: if you’re a story somebody gotta watch it right?

Shuuichi: but who would want to watch this

Makoto: not me

Hajime: me neither

Hajime: but im sure there are some twisted people out there

Shuuichi: like junko

Hajime: exactly

Makoto: guys in the locker room I found some stuff from my time at hopes peak

Hajime: what kidn of stuff

Makoto: just random trinkets actually but it might be good enough to convince the others that they’ve been fooled

Hajime: great for you

Hajime: I just find pamflets of previous events and gut instincts from akane

Hajime: nothing really interesting

Makoto: well there is nothing much in the data center either

Makoto: wait

Makoto: I have to go back inside

Hajime: why

Makoto: something that is about to be revealed I suppose

Shuuichi: anything

Makoto: wait a sec

Shuuichi: well im almost at rantaros lab

Makoto: well that was shocker

Makoto: Izuru did you lie about not knowing what happened in my game

Izuru: I did not lie but I might have twisted the truth.

Shuuichi: how

Hajime: why

Makoto: my game is being broadcasted worldwide

Makoto: everyone alive is watcjong us kill eachotehr

Shuuichi: that is pretty shocking

Makoto: we already had suspected something like this with Shuuichi but with me

Makoto: it just makes it all the more shocking

Hajime: I suppose

Hajime: wait

Hajime: does that mean they saw you undress

Makoto: im pretty sure junko didn’t show that

Shuuichi: how can you know

Shuuichi: people despairing of being shown naked is pretty entertaining

Hajime: as long as its not you

Makoto: I hate you guys sometimes

A new function has been added to group chat ahoge squad for surpassing a great amount of texts.

Shuuichi: what function

Hajime: video chat

Shuuichi: no thanks

Shuuichi: I look awful in dirt sweat and grime

Makoto: I don’t look bad, I smell bad

Hajime: still haven’t gotten your shower huh

Makoto: no….

Shuuichi: im in 

Hajime: where

Shuuichi: rantaro’s lab

Hajime: and

Shuuichi: its intense to say the least

Shuuichi: round table with lost a chaisr

Shuuichi: and two giant locks

Shuuichi: Himiko suggests he might have been the ultimate quiz king

Shuuichi: I disagree

Hajime: me too

Makoto: that wouldn’t have made a good story

Hajime: right

Shuuichi: there is also a laptop that doesn’t work

Shuuichi: the two locks are wheels with the zodiac

Shuuichi: lock a with the western zodiac

Shuuichi: lock b with the Chinese zodiac

Izuru: This would be the place for Kokichi’s hints.

Shuuichi: my thought exactly

Shuuichi: there is a usb inside

Hajime: plug it in

Shuuichi: im doing that already

Makoto: don’t be hasty

Shuuichi: it has a video recording of Rantaro

Shuuichi: but how could he have made it

Makoto: lets watch first

Shuuichi: its officially confirmed memories are being erased

Shuuichi: this is a video of pre brainwashing Rantaro telling Rantaro what to do

Hajime: complicated

Shuuichi: he got the right to make this for participating in the killing game

Hajime: that doesn’t make sense

Hajime: you didn’t get one

Shuuichi: I appreciate the thought but I want to continue

Shuuichi: he also got something at the start of the game

Shuuichi: then he goes on to say something about the two people left rule but the background turns red and he stops talking saying they don’t want him saying that

Shuuichi: who is they

Hajime: probably the watcher

Hajime: they wouldn’t want a boring game

Makoto: this is just so messed up

Shuuichi: and most shocking of all

Shuuichi: he already participated in another killing game and became the ultimate survivor

Hajime: wow

Makoto: freaky

Hajime: makes me wonder what his other talent is

Shuuichi: but that means that aside from our games that there has at least been one other

Shuuichi: that just makes me sick

Makoto: how many people we could have befriended

Shuuichi: and saved

Hajime: not like we saved anyont here

Makoto: hajime!

Hajime: what it’s the truth

Makoto: I know but that makes me sad

Shuuichi: I also had another memory

Hajime: what of

Shuuichi: my classmates from previous school

Shuuichi: there proud of me for being part of the gofer project

Shuuichi: its just

Shuuichi: they didn’t seem familiar

Hajime: right

Makoto: this stuff must be really confusing

Shuuichi: it is

Shuuichi: wait there is more data on the laptop

Hajime: and what does it say

Shuuichi: its Kaito

Makoto: how

Shuuichi: I cant see anything, its just static

Shuuichi: but every now and then I hear him say things like

Shuuichi: ‘ive hidden the data’ ‘free us’ ‘reveal the truth’ ‘find it’ ‘they don’t know’ ‘they think I … killing game’ ‘torture’ ‘control my legs’

Hajime: well that’s vague

Makoto: maybe theve remember things and then were brainwashed again

Shuuichi: could be

Shuuichi: but its not sitting right with me

Hajime: I gues you know more than we do about that

Makoto: well I just enter the bio lab and they’ve been using it as a morgue

Shuuichi: how many are in use

Makoto: nine

Hajime: one short

Makoto: and that’s not all

Makoto: the tarps here are the same ones used in mukuro’s body

Shuuichi: so its likely that junko/mukuro was a body reused

Makoto: but ive seen junko die

Shuuichi: but what if that junko was mukuro

Makoto: that would work and make sense

Hajime: kinda gross

Hajime: but how could a soldier pass as a super model

Hajime: they have a ceratin aura and walk

Makoto: maybe they look similar

Shuuichi: Izuru?

Izuru: They were twins.

Hajime: that makes sense\

Hajime: a reason for them to work together

Shuuichi: why would she kill her twin tho

Hajime: an only child wont know this but

Makoto: siblings can be annoying

Shuuichi: would you kill them over that?

Hajime: well no

Hajime: but still

Hajime: we already know shes not right in the head

Shuuichi: that s right

Shuuichi: Tsumugi brought me to kaito lab because a hidden room has been revealed

Makoto: huh

Makoto: whats inside

Hajime: I want to know

Shuuichi: just some pods that are supposed to put us in cold sleep

Makoto: wow

Shuuichi: according to my memories

Hajime: so they might have another purpose

Shuuichi: it could be

Shuuichi: oh and apparently Kaede has a twin

Hajime: that just seems weird

Makoto: story telling wise that would have been a bad plot twist as there had been no buildup

Shuuichi: my thoughts exactlty

Hajime: guys 

Makoto: what

Hajime: something is happening here

Shuuichi: and what is it

Hajime: im talking to alter ego

Makoto: so theyre really stil alive

Hajime: yep

Hajime: and that’s not even the best part

Shuuichi: what might that be

Hajime: wait for it

Makoto: just tell us

Hajime: im talking to makoto

Makoto: we know

Hajime: no I mean makoto at the time of my gaem

Makoto: that’s kinda creep

Shuuichi: is he telling anything usefull

Hajime: something about a shut down

Hajime: im pretty sure he means of the system

Shuuichi: cuz what else would it be

Shuuichi: well im heading back to the masterminds room

Makoto: because you haven’t explored that yet

Shuuichi: yup

Hajime: and keebo can blast down the door

Shuuichi: yes

Shuuichi: oh maki found something

Makoto: what might that be

Shuuichi: a bug vacuum

Hajime: how is that useful???

Shuuichi: before he died gonta mentioned seeing bugs

Shuuichi: but there aren’t any

Makoto: it seems someone thought it was worth investigating

Shuuichi: Kokichi

Shuuichi: and yeah

Shuuichi: but it doesn’t look like it caught anything]

Hajime: so maybe that was a dead end

Shuuichi: we also still haven’t found Rantaro’s second survival perk

Makoto: maybe the mastermind hid it

Hajime: before you could find it

Shuuichi: you guys are getting really good at investigating

Makoto: we kinda have to 

Makoto: or well die

Hajime: yeah

Hajime: its not something I really wante to develop[

Shuuichi: I get it

Makoto: but yah

Shuuichi: the mastermind room is uhm

Shuuichi: valentine’s themed????

Makoto: interesting

Hajime: how romantic

Hajime: not!!

Shuuichi: and the motherkuma is here

Hajime: what is that

Shuuichi: a giant Monokuma head that on command fo the mastermind gives birth to monokuma’s

Makoto: freaky

Shuuichi: I know

Shuuichi: but it can narrow down the list of suspects

Shuuichi: and we found the last survivor perk

Makoto: what is it

Hajime: a gun?

Shuuichi: no!

Shuuichi: a monopad with the layout of the school

Shuuichi: including the hidden room

Makoto: that explains how he found it

Shuuichi: it does

Shuuichi: but the most suspicious thing about it is the blood on it

Hajime: maybe he got it when he was killed

Shuuichi: but then how did the mastermind take it away

Shuuichi: we got there immediately after the murder happened

Makoto: that is strange

Makoto: because how would the astermid know a murder was about to happen?

Shuuichi: if it was scripted

Hajime: but even then

Shuuichi: how would they have gotten around us\

Shuuichi: ill keep it in mind

Makoto: anything else

Makoto: cuz I just got called to the gym

Shuuichi: go

Shuuichi: ill keep updating

Hajime: yes

Shuuichi: there is a shot put ball in the trash can

Hajime: why

Shuuichi: its not bloody so its not the one used in the murder

Shuuichi: but there are cloth fiber on it

Hajime: what colour?

Shuuichi: pink

Makoto: anyone that wears a lot of pink

Shuuichi: other than Kaede no one 

Hajime: that’s stragne

Shuuichi: well there doesn seem to be much else

Makoto: okay

Makoto: I just got blackmailed

Hajime: what

Makoto: I got given a picture of my hopes peak days but im not in the picture

Shuuichi: its likely they are trying to put you against eachother

Makoto: right…

Makoto: I wont fall for it

Makoto: I trust my friends

Hajime: you do that

Shuuichi: if only I could as well

Hajime: you can trust us right

Shuuichi: at least there is that

Shuuichi: shit Himiko just got locked inside the hidden room

Makoto: no what now

Hajime: maybe there is a secret exit

Shuuichi: I just hope so

Shuuichi: but Kiibo found something

Shuuichi: so ill check that oyt

Hajime: keep us updated

Hajime: mu last trial is starting

Shuuichi: you go on

Hajime: I will

Makoto: just stay safe

Hajime: no worries

Shuuichi: ask us for help if yo need it

Hajime: sheesh

Hajime: of course I will do that

Shuuichi: but the odd thing Kiibo found was the flashback light programming program

Shuuichi: you could choose the memories you wanted ot create

Makoto: that proves it doesn’t it

Shuuichi: definitive proof

Shuuichi: that should convince maki

Shuuichi: and the program dissappperar as soon as Himiko walked in

Makoto: a defence

Shuuichi: yeas

Makoto: wait Himiko

Makoto: she got out?

Hajime: lucky

Shuuichi: it seems so

Shuuichi: apparently there is a secret passage connecting to the 1st floor girls bathrrom

Makoto: so the mastermind is a girl

Shuuichi: probably

Makoto: that make it easier

Shuuichi: not really

Shuuichi: it only excludes me and Kiibo?

Hajime: cuz robots don’t go to the bathroom

Makoto: well class trial is starting here as well

Shuuichi: good luck

Shuuichi: ill set one up as well

Hajime: and then well end this

Makoto: once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait but I got this major depressive attack and couldn't write for months. But now I'm back. Luckily there is only one chapter left and then the story is done. I think I already mentioned this previously but V3 will have an alternate ending to make it fit in better with the other story and to make it slightly more entertaining. I hope I build up the tension well enough. The last trial will commence and video chat is finally available. Will this play a role?


End file.
